Ainda Estarei Esperando
by Anita4
Summary: LU/LAN Eles esperam pela Princesa da profecia, a ser revalda por uma competição. Caudina decide ir ao Mundo Místico buscar sua candidata e terá 2 meses para treiná-la de forma a ganhar de Nova no concurso, tornando-se a esposa do Imperador.REFORMATADA
1. Um Mundo Diferente

**Notas Iniciais:**  
_Fic de Universo Paralelo da série Rayearth e que não é minha e sim da Clamp, mas isso não me dá lucro algum! Mandem mails se quiserem continuação..._

**_Olho Azul Apresenta: _  
Ainda Estarei Esperando **

**Capítulo 1- Um Mundo Diferente**

-Beatriz!-chamou uma voz masculina.-BEATRIIIIIIIZ!!!

Ele gritava alto o nome que lhe era desconhecido e estranho. Na verdade, tudo lhe era igualmente estranho e desconhecido. Incomum.

De quem era aquela voz?

Esta era uma das perguntas que Lucy Shidou se fazia naquele momento. E só ouvia uma única resposta:

-BEATRIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Noutro Lugar

-Faltam dois meses, o que vocês conseguiram?-perguntou Rafaga, um loiro alto e forte, com formação militar, era um dos comandantes dali e sua missão principal era a de encontrar a princesa.  
-Pouco, senhor.-respondeu uma mulher de longos cabelos negros.  
-Alcion, sabe o quanto isto nos é importante.-desde pequeno ele ouviu sobre a lenda e se esforçou muito para que pudesse estar no comando, para que ajudasse a seu amado povo.  
-Claro, Comandante, mas não é fácil...  
-Não quero saber disso, todos já o sabem! Quero que a encontrem! Vá, Alcion!-e a mulher se foi, o tempo se esgotava, ele tinha razão em cada palavra, ela só podia abaixar a cabeça.  
-Não precisava ser tão duro com ela, querido...-uma outra mulher se mostra na sala, esta com cabelos róseos e uma expressão mais leve.  
-Caudina... Não pense que se livrou da bronca! Não me importa que acordemos todos os dias lado a lado, você também tem a missão de localizar a princesa.  
-Eu já o fiz.-Rafaga a olha espantado.  
-Como?- e pensa. "É isso? Ela simplesmente diz que já a localizou?"  
-Calma queridinho! Ainda não a aprovaram, né? Se assim fosse, todos teriam a sua princesa.  
-Não estou entendendo...  
-Bem, eu sinto que a encontrei, mas não sei se será aprovada.  
-Espera, Caudina, ainda estou na parte em que a encontrou...  
-Ah, certo... Quer que te explique?  
-Só me diga por que não disse durante a reunião...  
-Porque é um segredo, isto não é uma conversa oficial. Se eu a mostrasse, nunca chegaria à competição de daqui a dois meses, o próprio palácio a recusaria, mesmo antes de chegar aos ouvidos do imperador.  
-E o que pretende fazer?  
-Vou buscar apoio aos poucos, sem dizer que é para o palácio. Você continue a sua busca, a minha já terminou.  
-Ainda não compreen-  
-Não precisa... Só estou dizendo que vou lançar minha própria candidata no torneio.  
-É loucura! Uma candidata de uma pessoa comum não terá valor algum! Diga-me ao certo e eu vejo se ela está apta a entrar. Mesmo se não for a princesa, talvez assim seja considerada, só ser convincente e o povo a escolherá.  
-Cale a boca, lindinho...-a garota passou seus longos dedos em seus lábios e lhe deu um estalinho na boca.-Já falou muito por hoje. Agora vou ao Mundo Místico buscar minha princesa.  
-MUNDO MÍSTICO!?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lentamente, Lucy se levantou de sua cama úmida de seu suor, e foi tomar um banho gelado para se despertar por completo daquela noite mal dormida.

Enquanto a água caía em seu corpo nu, ela refletia sobre o tal sonho, não chegava a ser um pesadelo, mas lhe incomodava completamente.

"Quem é este homem que nunca vejo e quem será Beatriz?"

Fazia duas semanas ou algo assim que o ouvia em seus sonhos. De início ele era calmo, quase esperançoso, mas com o tempo se transformou em triste, até que desesperado, incômodo para a ruiva.

-Lucyyyyyyy!!! Você morreu aí dentro!?-um de seus irmãos gritou e agora batia na porta. Seus olhos vermelhos se abriram e lembrou-se que se não se apressasse se atrasaria. Não para a escola, graças a Kami ela estava de férias, mas para ver suas amigas.  
-Calma, eu já estou indo.  
-O café vai esfriar!-disse ele indo embora.

Desligou a ducha e pegou sua toalha vermelha. Começou a se secar e vestiu-se. Passou em seu quarto para pegar um agasalho e desceu.

-Você anda distraída...-comentou um dos três que estavam a mesa, enquanto Lucy se sentava.  
-Vamos irmãzinha, sabe que nos preocupamos contigo!-falou outro, levantando-se e a abraçando pelas costas.  
-Isso mesmo! Se tem algo te perturbando, diga logo que vamos lá dar umas pregadas no maldito que te fez isso!-seu outro irmão falou nervoso mostrando o punho. Lucy se permitiu imaginá-lo estrangulando aquele que chamava a tal Beatriz. Sorriu com a idéia... Era quase impossível eles a ajudarem.  
-Está tudo bem, meus irmãos. Eu já terminei. Vou encontrar umas amigas no parque, até mais!-e se foi.  
-Ei, você nem comeu!  
-Vê se volta antes de escurecer, Tóquio pode ser perigosa para uma menininha de 14 anos!  
-Ela já não é mais uma menininha...-Comentou um deles, por fim. E recolheu o prato cheio de Lucy.  
-É, mas ainda tem 14 anos!  
-Isso mesmo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Conta a lenda que dormia  
Uma Princesa encantada  
A quem só despertaria  
Um Infante, que viria  
De além do muro da estrada  
(Fernando Pessoa)

Um vento frio de outono lhe anunciava a chegada do inverno, no calendário, seria daqui a uma semana. As folhas secas caíam no chão enquanto a ruiva caminhava pensativa.

"Quem é Beatriz? E aquele homem que a chama? Só ouço sua voz... é desesperada... Faz duas semanas que tenho este mesmo sonho. Mas no início... Ele a chamava calmo, tranqüilo, quase que... Esperançoso."

Os casais andavam alegres de mãos dadas ou abraçados, naquele frio, Lucy se sentia inteiramente só. Por mais alegre que tentasse ser, amiga e fiel, nunca ninguém se aproximava muito dela.

"É só uma criancinha!"-dizia uma de suas colegas.  
"Parece um menininho com esse cabelo..."-concordava a outra.

Ela, porém, não se odiava. Apenas era cética, muitos a amavam, ninguém a detestava. Mas, no fundo, queria ter alguém gritando seu nome, como o homem de seus sonhos.

-Ei!-Lucy ignorou a voz, nunca em sua mente imaginava que teria alguém a sua procura.-Eeiiiiiiiiii!

Continuou andando, já se sentindo um pouco irritada com aquela insistência.

-Shidou! Lucy!! Eeeeeei!!!-agora parou, gelada. Era uma voz estranha e que sabia seu nome. Virou-se lentamente, temerosa do que podia ser. Pensou no homem de seus sonhos, mas a voz era feminina. Sua mente trabalhava rápido, procurando meios de escapar, respostas para o enigma, possibilidades.

Então ela a viu.

Uma mulher de cabelos róseos, usando trajes mínimos de banho, era morena e usava rabo-de-cavalo.

-Quem é você?-foi o pouco que saiu de sua boca, não foi espantado e sim com sua natural curiosidade. Lucy se aproximou da figura a sua frente, que chamava a atenção da rua inteira, sem se dar conta.  
-Sou Caudina e vim te levar.  
-Pra onde?  
-Para o meu mundo, bobinha! Vamos!

Ploft!

Uma explosão, muita fumaça impedindo a sua vista e na sua mão um buquê de rosas. Ainda estava na rua e agora todos aplaudiam a exibição. Olhou interrogativa para Caudina.

-Ops! Desculpinha!!! Truque errado... Ai ai... Passei a noite em claro pensando em alguma coisa fantástica e na hora "H" erro o truque... E você vai fugir agora... Vou ter que usar minha bela forma física, hã..., força física para te apanhar... Argh! Que vida é essa que uma extraordinária bailarina, ops, extraordinária guerreira tem que enfrentar...  
-Eu ainda estou aqui...-os espectadores já tinham saído sorrindo.  
-Ah, hahahahahahahaha!!! Que boazinha você é, Lucy! Então vamos!

Uma luz branca cegante apareceu e engoliu as duas. Lucy fechou seus olhos e quando os abriu pensou que estivesse morta. Os raios de sol banhavam as árvores sacudidas pelo vento que dançava com os pássaros cantantes.

-Onde estou? É seu planeta?-Lucy sempre gostou de aventuras, quando pequena fingia ser uma espadachim que errava por uma terra desconhecida com seu fiel companheiro, seu cachorro Hikari.

Aquele lugar era exatamente igual ao de sua imaginação. Montanhas flutuantes, um oceano azul e várias cavernas.

-Sim, é Zefir seu nome.  
-É liiiiiindo!-ela disse dando pulinhos excitados.-Agora vamos andar até encontrar a princesa presa no palácio? Cadê a minha espada? Vamos ver inimigos e fazer muitos amiguinhos, não é? Será fantástico! Temos que encontrar mais guerreiros para derrotar o feiticeiro malvado também...  
-Calma, calma... Puxa... Você é mais animada que imaginei... Era para estar assustada, sabia? Assim diz o roteiro.-pega do bolso um livro escrito Rayearth e lhe mostra.-Leia você mesma: "Lucy Shidou fica incrivelmente assustada com aquele lugar desconhecido e usa suas técnicas de Karate para tentar derrotar a magnífica Caudina."

A ruiva dá duas piscadas sem entender.

-Mas eu não luto karate...  
-Ah não?  
-E este livro foi escrito por você...  
-Como sabe?  
-Se isso fosse uma história comum, você seria a minha mestra. E depois seríamos melhores amigas e viveríamos fantásticas aventuras! Ao fim, quando minha missão se acabasse, eu voltaria para casa e choraríamos a partida, prometendo nos ver novamente. É assim que todas as histórias são...-uma placa piscando de néon aponta para ruiva: "Viciada em manga".  
-Mas mesmo assim, como sabe que sou eu a autora?  
-Você também não me ganharia...  
-Por que tanta certeza?  
-Eu sou a mocinha...  
-Ora... Se não precisasse de você... Bem, o negócio é o seguinte: Você é a princesa que o nosso povo procura, mas eu tenho dois meses para te mostrar e provar isto para eles.  
-Não entendi nada, mas eu não sou princesa alguma, então me manda logo pra casa...  
-Ainda não, mocinha... Eu disse que ia te mostrar, tem uma princesa dentro desse seu corpinho magrinho, mas você não tem como saber, pois não foi criada assim.  
-Continuo sem entender, como assim dentro de mim?  
-Você é a reencarnação de nossa princesa. Entendeu?  
-Sim, mas não acredito...  
-Lucy... Eu disse que te faria acreditar em dois meses e não em dois minutos. Vamos!  
-Pra onde?  
-Pra minha casa, dentro das muralhas do palácio.  
-É longe? Vamos ter que viver uma aventura!?  
-Não se anime, lindinha, é bem pertinho, mas ninguém pode saber que você é uma candidata, não me apoiariam... Tem gente que é treinada para a competição desde o seu nascimento!  
-Competição!?-ela se animou...-É um torneio!!! Que bom! Eu amo torneios, sou campeã na categoria juvenil de ginástica e kendou... Meu cachorro, o Hikari, também é muito bom, sempre o ponho nas mais variadas competições!  
-Ai ai... Você gosta de falar não é? Você é muito alegre sabia, menina... Agora vamos, toma essa capa para que ninguém veja essas suas roupas esquisitas, chegando lá eu te visto a caráter.

Lucy não teve tempo de responder, Caudina lhe lançou uma enorme capa e lha vestiu. No mesmo segundo já estava dentro das muralhas do palácio.

Parecia que as aventuras medievais que via na tevê tinham se tornado reais. Guardas armados por todo o lado e gente vestindo roupas estranhas, mas não tanto quanto as de Caudina.

Então entraram em uma das enormes casas que tinha ao redor do castelo propriamente dito. Não era tão grande quanto aparentava de fora, Lucy só viu duas pessoas trabalhando, além dos dois guardas na porta. Era simples também na mobília e com poucas decorações.

-Bem, o castelo é que é uma maravilha, não precisamos de uma casa vistosa, quase nem ficamos aqui, na verdade, hehe.  
-Ficamos?  
-Ah, eu sou casada com um dos Comandantes, Rafaga!  
-Comandantes?  
-Sim! São pessoas muito importantes, mas você não precisa saber sobre eles não...  
-Eu quero...  
-Ai ai... Lucy, eles são três. O planeta já foi, uma vez, dividido em dois reinos, até hoje existe um para cada reino antigo. Chamamos popularmente de Norte e Sul.  
-E o terceiro.  
-Este é um posto mais novo. Quando houve a união surgiu um certo medinho de ainda haver algum conflito e de cada Comandante se aliar a seu reino, por isso fizeram um para os interesses exclusivos do palácio.  
-Mas por que eu não preciso saber? Aiiii, que confusão! Eu sou a princesa, não é? Mas como você sabe e por que eles não podem saberde mim?  
-Simples: Eles nunca acreditariam que a reencarnação a princesa seria em alguém do Mundo Místico.  
-Meu mundo?  
-É isso aí!  
-Parece ser emocionante, mas quero acordar deste sonho...  
-Sonho?  
-Claro! O que mais seria?  
-Que ingênua...-Caudina sacudiu a cabeça e começou a falar algo quando uma dos serviçais interrompeu.  
-A ceia está à mesa.  
-Comida!!!-gritou Lucy correndo até onde a mulher mostrava. Agora seu almoço, de repente parou e sentiu falta de seus irmãos.  
-O quê foi, queridinha?  
-Eu quero o meu Hikaaaaaaaaaariiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!  
-Quem é mesmo?  
-Meu cachorrinho...-uma gota apareceu na cabeça de Caudina, lembrou de um cachorrão na casa da garota, quando foi tentar raptá-la no sono. Sua belíssima perna ainda doía.  
-Você tem dois?  
-Não... Só ele...  
-E chama aquilo de cachorrinho!?-Caudina quase pulou em cima da ruiva que apenas assentia.  
-Com quem conversa, querida?-Rafaga aparece no portal da copa e avista Lucy, levantando uma das sobrancelhas olha interrogativo para a esposa, que sorri nervosa.  
-Rafy! Esta é Lucy Shidou, nossa princesa. Lindinha, este é meu maridão, não olha muito não que senão eu mato!-ela os apresentou e se olharam por um tempo, até que Rafaga decidiu por deixar a esposa levar pra frente a maluquice. Aquela garotinha nunca seria a princesa!

Ao fim do almoço Rafaga se foi e Caudina decidiu-se por apresentar seu guarda-roupa para Lucy.

-Eu tenho que vestir isso?-ela pegou um duas peças vermelho, semelhante ao que Caudina vestia, porém.  
-Sim! Não pode usar essas aí!-respondeu apontando a roupa de Lucy com desdém.  
-Certo...-nisso Rafaga voltou ao quarto a ponto de ver a idéia de Caudina.  
-Não! Lucy... Não vista isso, não. Vou pedir para uma das Guerreiras Mágicas te levar para as compras.  
-Guerreiras Mágicas?  
-Sim... São as guardiãs dos dois governantes. Uma para cada um, mas como só temos um no poder e Zefir é pacífica... Elas são muito legais e sempre estão aqui para ajudar!-Rafaga disse já puxando Lucy, com Caudina indo bem atrás.

Saíram da casa até o pátio, onde Lucy observava grande movimento. Pessoas em roupas diferentes e uma coisa lhe deu falta naquele clima tão alegre de verão.

-Onde estão as crianças?-perguntou.  
-Hahaha! Aqui não há muitas... Todas as casas daqui são para nobres, que são poucos e não têm tempo para os filhos então os mandam para outros planetas para serem treinados em várias coisas, voltarem e assumirem seus lugares.-Caudina respondeu.  
-Certo...  
-Mas aqui perto existem várias aldeias, lá você verá milhares delas.-completou Rafaga.-É pra lá que as duas Guerreiras Mágicas a levarão.  
-Que legal!  
-E lá estão...-Caudina murmurou, mostrando duas garotas conversando com algumas mulheres que pareciam amazonas da mitologia, prontas para a guerra.-A loira é Anne e a de cabelo azul é Marine. Vão se dar bem, acredite e quando for a princesa Marine será sua defensora pessoal.  
-E se eu não for?  
-Você já é Lucy só precisa prová-lo.-Rafaga ficou quieto ouvindo as maluquices de Caudina; pelo ao menos a garota não lhe parecia tão má, na verdade se simpatizava com Lucy.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Nova!-Deboner gritava a sua filha, que agora estava no jardim, brincando com os animais.  
-O que foi mamãe?-a menina de cabelos rosas e olhos vermelhos se aproximou da mulher, triste por deixar seus amiguinhos.  
-Partiremos amanhã para o palácio central.  
-Mãe... Eu não quero fazer isso.  
-Como assim?  
-Não sou a princesa, sei disso.  
-Ninguém pode ter certeza...  
-Mas e se eu não for?  
-Não nos importa, será assim considerada. É o combinado e além do mais foi treinada assim desde o berço...  
-Ainda assim...  
-Não interessa. Sabe que só quero o seu bem e irá lá conhecer o seu prometido.  
-Ele não o é!  
-Será se for a princesa.  
-A princesa não é prometida dele.  
-Desde o berço armei para que você fosse a princesa ou pelo ao menos se casasse com o Imperador. A mãe dele está de acordo e você também, não vejo o porquê da rebeldia.  
-Ele próprio nunca me disse nada.  
-Um dia verá o quão bela você é, minha filha, e mesmo se não vir, terá que se casar logo. Não fica bem para o planeta ter um Imperador sem uma esposa ao lado.  
-Eu vou brincar mais um pouco, mamãe... Ainda está cedo...-e ela voltou para seus amiguinhos bichos. Sim, desde pequenina ela amava o Imperador, mas desde sempre soube que ele estava prometido à princesa, que não era ela.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Seu nome é Lucy... É um nome forte!-disse Marine, enquanto as três caminhavam, seus longos cabelos azuis voavam com o vento que soprava nas árvores.  
-É um belo nome...-Anne comentou, sorrindo, havia se simpatizado com a garota desde o início. Por mais absurdo que fosse ter uma princesa do Mundo Místico, torcia para que fosse ela, desde já. Mesmo se simpatizando muito com Nova, Lucy tinha tudo para ser aquela.  
-Obrigada...-Lucy ficou vermelha. Não costumava receber tais elogios. E continuou pulando enquanto caminhava pela floresta.-Vocês são tão novas e com uma missão tão importante...  
-É que é nosso dom! Treinamos é verdade, mas a essência já estava em nossos corações!-Marine disse sorrindo.  
-Sem contar que em Zefir tudo pode acontecer, é só termos muita força de vontade.  
-Mesmo?-a ruiva olhou assustada.-Um lugar realmente regido pela fé? Parece incrível!  
-Mas é perigoso...-Marine disse.  
-Sim, porque os medos e crueldades também se materializam. Assim surgem os monstros... São horríveis, por sorte estão longe do palácio que é cercado de bondade.  
-Nosso medo é que com a chegada da competição gente ambiciosa chegue e quebre este escudo poderoso.  
-Nossa!-Lucy exclamou, mas não olhava para elas.-É liiiindo!  
-Quê!?-Marine tinha uma gota na cabeça ao notar que a ruiva mal tinha prestado atenção e olhava para a feira, cheia de crianças correndo por toda parte. Fadas voavam de um lado para o outro e animais saltitavam entre as pessoas.-Ela é só uma criança...  
-Cadê ela?-Anne perguntou e as duas saíram a sua procura, seria um longo dia...

Após comprarem algumas roupas básicas e outras nem tanto, as trÊs garotas, que agora já se conheciam melhor voltaram até o palácio, já estava anoitecendo, por isso Lucy foi tomar banho e desceu para o jantar.

-As duas disseram que gostaram muito de você, Lucy.-falava Rafaga, ao tomar uma taça do que para ela seria uma espécie de vinho.  
-Ela são muito legais!-respondeu a menina enquanto sorria.  
-Quanto à idéia de minha esposa...-ele olhou para ter certeza de que Caudina tinha mesmo ido a tal missão.-Não creio que esteja certa... Nossa princesa não estaria em um outro planeta! Mesmo assim, pode ficar em nossa casa e lhe peço para deixar estar.  
-Como assim?  
-Caudina quando quer algo vai em frente. Eu até a apoiaria e a apresentaria ao palácio, seria assim a favorita, porém eu próprio acho a idéia ridícula.  
-Você é um dos Três Comandantes, não é? Quem são os outros?  
-Caudina já deve ter falado que um dia nosso Reino já se dividiu em Norte e Sul, não é?-ela assentiu.-Ótimo... Pois tínhamos dois Imperadores, há muito tempo um deles desapareceu e houve um pacto entre os dois reinos, tornando-se um, porém mantendo os Comandantes Militares. Sou aquele que assegura que o país continuará um, caso os dois briguem.  
-Você é o do Palácio?  
-Exato! Não sou um comandante que mande neles, mas cuido da defesa do Imperador e do palácio. Os outros dois se chamam Ferio e Geo. Aquele que nos comanda chama-se Clef, é a mão direita do Imperador, junto com Águia, que aquele que oficialmente cuida de nossas relações externas.  
-Com outros planetas!?  
-Sim.  
-Existem!? É incrível!  
-Águia é muito bom no que faz, por isso não temos nenhum inimigo real. Deveria conhecê-lo. Será o encarregado de que não conte a ninguém sobre Zefir quando voltar para casa.  
-Casa...-Lucy pensou no que estava por vir, afinal, eram dois meses...-Quando volto?  
-Em breve.  
-Disse que se não fosse por essa princesa que está desaparecida ainda seriam divididos, e quando voltarem?  
-Por isso é importante que não seja uma qualquer. Há duas possibilidades. Nas mentes simples a princesa é a prometida do atual Imperador, e esta seria a melhor. Do contrário, ela teria que ditar ordens com ele pacificamente.  
-E se não?  
-Poderíamos nos separar de novo e seria terrível! Por isso há uma candidata a favorita, seu nome é Nova e está para princesa há séculos. Sua família a espera faz um bom tempo E agora chegou a hora. Tem sua idade e é prometida do Imperador.  
-Prometida!? Será obrigada a se casar com ele?  
-Não, morre de paixões pelo bom homem, ele é o que não concorda muito. Clef é o que o obriga.  
-E ela tem a minha idade? É horrível!  
-Se você for a princesa, Lucy, todos a empurrarão para o casamento que a solução mais pacífica de unir os reinos para sempre.  
-Mas então não poderei voltar...  
-temo que não definitivamente. Mas isso é uma possibilidade remota.- Com licença, tenho que dormir, pois amanhã Lady Nova e sua mãe chegarão à corte e tenho que assegurar que estejam seguras. Boa noite e por falar nisso, essas roupas locais lhe caíram muito bem.  
-Obrigada.-respondeu vermelha, terminando sua própria comida.-Posso dar uma volta?  
-Deve! Aqui é seguro. Procure o jardim principal, é lindo à noite. E se por acaso se perder pergunte aos guardas por minha casa, diga que é nossa convidada e que lhe acompanhem. Todos terão prazer em fazê-lo.  
-Obrigada e boa noite.-Rafaga subiu enquanto Lucy saía.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ele observava as flores do jardim, cada uma tão rara quanto a outra, cada uma tão linda quanto a outra. As noturnas bailavam à luz da Lua que brilhava sua alegria no céu estrelado. Cada ser no seu lugar cada ser em profunda harmonia para criar tal beleza que era o jardim à noite.

Caminhou maravilhado com as plantas novas dali, fazia tempo que não vinha mirar aquilo e tudo mudava tão rápido! Zefir não era uma terra de muitas estações, em geral tinha temperatura agradável, alguns dias chovia, uma vez por semana ao menos, mas na maioria fazia um sol bonito de dia e tinha uma lua resplandecente à noite. Hoje foi um destes dias comuns.

Viu um vulto andando, manteve-se alerta. Por não ser normal que alguém fosse ali de noite ele sempre utilizava a paz do lugar para pensar. Mas alguém chegou. Não parecia perigoso, o provável é que fosse um visitante, um convidado de algum dos nobres.

Anne lhe comentara sobre a garota que se hospedara na casa do Comandante Rafaga, seria ela? Provavelmente era a princesa que Caudina treinaria. Como ele sabia? Rafaga andava espalhando por aí, como uma piada, pobre Caudina, que não tem um marido que a leve a sério!

O rapaz se aproximou e olhou a garota. Tinha os cabelos ruivos em trança e usava um vestido de alça até o joelho, rosa e com flores estampadas. Tinha uma beleza de fogo, não combinando com a noturna beleza do lugar. Parecia uma visão.

-Quem está aí?-ele perguntou, numa voz como uma ordem. Certo que não estava em um lugar particular, mas aquela garota misteriosa lhe dominava os pensamentos.  
-Quem é você!?-perguntou Lucy encarando o rapaz, era alto, tinha os cabelos negros e os olhos violeta. Usava uma vestimenta prata que combinava com o brilho da Lua.-Perdão... Eu...  
-Não a conheço, identifique-se!  
-Eu sou Lucy... Sou, sou... Sou...  
-É quem?  
-Sou convidada do... do...  
-Rafaga?  
-Sim!-Lucy estava aflita, não achou que ali estivesse alguém, um dos guardas lhe apontou o jardim, então não era propriedade particular, mas ele falava como se ela estivesse totalmente errada.-E quem é você?  
-Não lhe interessa... Amanhã terá um desfile bem cedo, não devia estar dormindo?  
-Eu não sabia...  
-E o que faz aqui no palácio?  
-Eu...  
-E de onde vem?-ele a metralhava com perguntas, dizer que seria a princesa lhe pareceu estúpido, mas então o que lhe falaria.  
-Só estou conhecendo... Vim de longe...  
-Pensei que fosse para a competição e que viesse do Mundo Místico, me enganei de convidado do Comandante Rafaga?-não que ele achasse que estava mentindo, apenas era divertido vê-la corar, ficava ainda mais linda!  
-Como sabe!?-ele a desmascarou.  
-O próprio me disse.-respondeu e caminhou até a fonte que ficava no meio do jardim e jorrava água cristalina. Ela o seguiu.-Então seu nome é Lucy...  
-Sim...  
-Eu me chamo Lantis.  
-É um prazer!-respondeu a garota a sorrir, parecia tranqüila novamente, porém no fundo estava encantada com aquele homem.  
-Lantis...-uma voz feminina vinha de algum lugar, o rapaz levantou-se e uma mulher de longos cabelos negros apareceu entre as flores, tinha pacíficos olhos violetas e aparentava mais velha que o rapaz.-Aí está você!  
-Olá, mamãe, o que deseja?  
-Venha comigo, quero lhe falar...-então percebeu Lucy.-Oh, perdão! Não sabia que interrompia algo...  
-Somente conversávamos, é a convidado do Comandante Rafaga.  
-Ah, claro! É um prazer, meu nome é Liana, Anne nos falou de você... Não mentiu na parte em que era linda! Não é, Lantis?  
-Até mais.-o rapaz se foi, evidentemente evitando responder.  
-Não se preocupe, ele muito tímido! Boa estadia no palácio, pequena.-e Liana também se foi. Lucy tinha gostado dela...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Sua namorada?  
-O que queria?  
-Vamos, querido, pode me contar tudo...  
-Não, eu a conheci agora, o que queria, minha mãe?  
-Desisto... Bem, era sobre Nova, estive pensando e se concordar marcaremos o casamento para junto de sua coroação.  
-Ela ainda não é a princesa e nem há garantias.  
-Será que isso é porque não quer o casamento.  
-Não que não queira, apenas não opino quanto a isso, só lhe garanto não corresponder aos seus sentimentos.  
-Eu sei... Queria casá-lo com alguém que amasse, sabe disso, mas não ama ninguém e Zefir pede que seja com a princesa!  
-Amar é para os tolos, a história provou isso, muito desastre não aconteceria se não fosse pelo amor. Caso ela seja a princesa, case-me, mamãe. Esse é o desejo da terra a qual impero e não tenho nada contra.  
-Certo... Boa noite, meu filho.  
-Boa noite, mamãe.

Liana sempre hesitava quanto ao futuro do filho, um dia já disse aquilo que ele repetia, quando conheceu seu saudoso marido, o ex-Imperador Zubo, tudo mudou. Via que tudo logo se repetiria e temia que Lantis já estivesse casado quando ocorresse.

Mas seu filho estava certo, era o melhor para Zefir que se casasse com a princesa, assim a tragédia do passado jamais ocorreria novamente.

Continuará...

_Anita_ 24/09/2002

**Notas da Autora:**

_Uau! O que acharam? Meu novo projeto!!! Eu sei que não é tão grande quanto os meus outros, mas estou botando toda a minha cuca nele! Quanto à Liana e ao Zubo, hehe, muitos pediram a volta e aqui está ela própria! Achei perfeito!!! Eu também senti saudades, sabe? É uma personagem que me cativou, hehe, a idéia de seu fim me aterrorizava. Aqui voltou! E para quem se pergunta, esta foi uma das principais de um projeto anterior: E Se Eu te Deixar Ir? Mas isso não quer dizer que esta seja continuação, para os que não leram. Apenas aproveitei a personagem, o geral de sua personalidade está o mesmo, poderá sofrer apenas algumas leve mudanças com o decorrer do tempo pelo bem da fic, mas apenas se necessário._

_Qual será a tragédia do passado? Para os que disserem que isso aqui está previsível, eu mato! Puxa, eu simplesmente não sei fazer algumas coisas e duas que sempre se tornam uma pedra em meu caminho de escrever uma fic: 1- Fazer um suspense que se construa com a fic; 2- Matar personagem. Então é quase seguro que vocês saibam de tudo até antes de mim (como acontece em geral) por isso leiam por gostarem de mim sem esperar muito._

_E se quiserem me dar idéias ou toques, meu e-mail tá gritando por uma mensagem sua!!! anita_ saibam que só faço cap novo se receber muita resposta!!! Sim, esta fic é muuuuito complicada de se bolar, por menor que seja seu tamanho, então... Mandem mail, me façam escrever._

_Visitem meu site para minhas outras fics e se quiserem mandem as suas!!! Busquem pelo Olho Azul :D  
_

_Agradecimentos: A vocês por lerem esta fic, mas que na minha opinião não tá tão ruim quanto outras minhas... E à lista de sempre ehehhehehehe! Wlad, Fabíola, Hadrian Marius, NGA, DS, Mestre, Rey Hino, Usagi Tsukino, Miaka, Juliana, Serena-chan, Lucy-chan, Demoniac Angel, Cyaria, Marina, Ana que está começando agora e Symone Parrela._

_Sugestões: Leiam essa E Se Eu Te Deixar Ir? É o meu filhotinho que eu amo muuuuito!!! Sabe que andei pensando em fazê-la toda de novo? Hahahaha, tô brincando, hihi, aquilo me deu taaaanto trabalho, nunca mais!  
_


	2. Um Amor que Nasce

Notas Iniciais:  
_Nossa!!! Eu terminei rápido este cap, acho que me inspirei, hehe, pq e-mail mesmo não recebi nenhum praticamente. Por que vocês pararam de me mandar e-mail!? sabe de uma coisa? Se cinco pessoas não me mandarem um e-mail bem bonitinho sobre esta fic eu paro e não estou brincando ouviram? Puxa, só mandam mail sobre fic que não agüento mais escrever... As que eu gosto vcs nem querem saber... Se quiserem mandar um agora leiam-na primeiro, meu mail tá nas notas finais..._

_Olho Azul Apresenta:  
_**Ainda Estarei Esperando **

**Capítulo 2- Um Amor que Nasce**

"Ao coração que sofre, separado  
Do teu, no exílio em que a chorar me vejo,  
Não basta o afeto simples e sagrado  
Com que das desventuras me protejo."  
(Olavo Bilac)

-Beatriz! Onde você está? Por que não me responde? Beatriiiiiiiz!!!-a voz era a de sempre, agora como um pranto.

Lucy deu um pulo da cama. Respirava pesado, sempre tinha esses calafrios após o sonho, levantou-se e como no dia anterior optou por um banho.

Quem era aquele homem? Teria alguma ligação com tudo o que houve ontem? Seria Beatriz a princesa daquele lugar?

"Que idéia maluca!"-olhou o local por onde a água jorrava, o resultado era como a ducha de seu mundo, mas parecia ser um sistema completamente diferente. "Um local regido pela vontade, ontem até vi fadas de verdade, será magia? E por que, entre tantos humanos, Caudina me escolheu?"

Saiu do banho e com uma espécie de toalha secou-se. Vestiu uma saia até a canela e uma blusa de manga curta, ambas azuis, contrastando consigo própria.

-Bom Dia!!!-não podia negar que mesmo com o sonho a noite havia sido maravilhosa.  
-Olá, Lucy, que bom que se levantou!-Caudina a cumprimentou, estava sentada já tomando seu café.  
-Olá... Cadê Rafaga?  
-Saiu para o trabalho, hoje teremos um desfile em homenagem à chegada de Nova. Será sua principal rival, acredito.  
-Sei...-baixou a cabeça enquanto sentava-se, o rapaz de ontem, Lantis, havia comentado sobre ela.  
-Porém não são inimigas, hahahaha, assim como eu lhe estou obrigando, sua família a destinou a princesa, não que realmente queira. Na verdade, tudo o que quer é nosso Imperador! Hahahahahaha, desde pequenina que a menina morre de amores pelo bonitão!  
-Vou conhecê-lo?-Lucy mal sabia que já o tinha visto e que aquele encontro da noite passada tinha selado seu destino, agora poucas coisas poderiam ser mudadas, a vida tomaria o rumo inevitável e Lucy seria a princesa. (Notas: Não se eu puder evitar, huahuahuahahaha!!!)  
-Sim! Somos amigos, queridinha. Mas hoje o verá lá no seu camarote, hehe, é um luxo que nem te conto!-Caudina pausou para beber de um líquido semelhante a água. Lucy pensou no rapaz de antes e no que Rafaga disse sobre o futuro de Nova caso se tornasse a princesa.  
-Se eu for a princesa, mesmo...  
-O que é que tem?-Caudina virou-se.  
-O certo seria que...  
-Não é obrigada a se casar com ele... Mas só ao vê-lo saberá que morreria se não estivesse certa quanto a ser a princesa. Já disse que é um rapaz muito bonito!  
-Um rapaz?  
-Sim, o pai morreu quando novo e ele assumiu assim que se tornou maior de idade, muito competente por sinal.-Caudina parou observando Lucy comer, parecia ter gostado da comida.

"ATENÇÃO, ATENÇÃO!!! O DESFILE IRÁ COMEÇAR!"-anunciava uma voz vinda da rua.

-Vamos ver, vamos!-Caudina falou dando gritinhos e puxando Lucy para a Rua. Lá já passavam vários monstros fazendo truques junto com alguns humanos, ao redor a multidão aumentava.

Lucy olhou para as sacadas do palácio, onde havia algumas pessoas, numa delas estavam Rafaga e outros dois desconhecidos. Um de cabelo verde e outro de cabelo castanho.

-São os outros Comandantes?  
-Exato, olhe para aquela outra... Ali estão Lady Nova e sua mãe, Deboner. A maior e mais evidente é a Sacada Real, ela vai dar direto numa sala reservada a Vossa Majestade e que tem uma passagem tanto para o aposento real quanto para a sala do trono. E ali está o Imperador, sua mãe e o Conselheiro Real o Guru Clef.-Lucy não notou que aquele era o rapaz de outra noite.  
-E os outros?  
-Pessoas convidadas... Em geral ninguém importante, às são apenas soldados.  
-Lucyyyyy!!!-a ruiva virou e procurou por quem a chamara para encontrar as novas amigas da véspera.  
-Vá com elas! Eu vou dar uma olhada por aí...-e Caudina saiu, vindo logo Marine e Anne.  
-Como vai, menina? Vamos dar uma volta no palácio? Vamos te apresentar a algumas pessoas interessantes!-disse Marine bem rápido já puxando Lucy entre a multidão.

Muitos comerciantes tinham aproveitado a ocasião especial para vender suas bugigangas, Lucy ficara fascinada na véspera, não mudou muito hoje tal fascinação pelas coisinhas inúteis.

Muita gente que veio de fora também comprava milhares de coisas, nisso nossa pequena se perdeu. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi procurar pelas amigas indo a toda na direção que as vira ir.

BUMP!

-Aiii, gomenasai!!! O senhor está bem?-Lucy olhou pro alto para ver o rosto da... Hã... Vítima e seus olhos miraram um rapaz de cabelos loiros bem claros e olhos maravilhosos.  
-Sim, não é tão forte assim, mas me surpreendeu, hehe. Você está bem?  
-Hai. O senhor viu duas garotas uma loira e outra de cabelo azul comprido? As Guerreiras Mágicas... "Espero que sejam conhecidas por aqui..."  
-Ah! Claro! Eu as conheço, Marine e Anne... Eu as vi passando, mas em minha distração realmente não lembro pra onde.  
-Ah... Arigatou... Vou procurá-las.  
-Ei! Calma... Você é a convidada de Rafaga, não é?  
-Sim! O senhor o conhece?  
-Claro! Somos amigos. Vou ajudá-la com suas amigas, uma menina que não é daqui pode sair machucada nessa confusão.  
-Ah! Domo, Arigatou!!!  
-Nunca ouvi seu nome...  
-Lucy Shidou.  
-Sou Águia, vamos acho que vi Marine.  
-Você é do palácio? Acho que já ouvi seu nome...  
-Sim! Cuido de nossas Relações Externas. Uma coisa de destino esta, seria o culpado se lhe fizessem danos e teria que dar um jeito com seu mundo.  
-Rafaga me falou de você!!!  
-hehe, imagino... Então quer ser a princesa?  
-Não... Mas Caudina disse que já o sou, não tem volta.  
-Já conhece Lantis, não é?  
-Você o conhece!?  
-Quem não?-nisso avistaram as duas Guerreiras, chamando por Lucy.  
-Lucy! Você é tão pequena que a perdemos...-Anne comentou, sem real intenção de ofender, Lucy sorriu.  
-Desculpa...  
-Vejo que não ficou má acompanhada...-Marine falou, um tanto insinuante, olhando para Águia que sorriu, dando uma piscada de olho, Lucy ficou vermelha.-Como vai, Águia? Por que não está com o Imperador?  
-Estava dando uma olhada por aí...  
-Tive uma idéia... Tenho que voltar para lá, por que não vem comigo e Águia conhecê-lo?-Anne perguntou.  
-E Marine?  
-Eu vou congratular o domador desses bichões aí! Depois dou uma passada lá...-Lucy assentiu e seguiu com Anne e Águia, que agora estranhava Anne dizer que Lucy não o conhecia, mas ficou calado.

A porta abriu com um simples desejo para revelar a sala do trono, agora somente com dois guardas e banhada em luxo e beleza.

Os três caminharam para uma passagem que dava direto na sacada, ao invés de passarem pela sala pessoal do Imperador, o que era proibido sem permissão.

-Aqui estão!-disse Águia, abrindo a porta para a sacada. Lucy olhou as pessoas ali e levou um susto ao ver Lantis e Liana, diferentes da noite anterior, agora estavam em trajes reais e altivos.  
-Majestade...-Anne anunciou a presença. Lantis olhou assustado para trás, desde garoto que adorava aqueles desfiles e o domador Askout tinha se superada desta vez.

Sua vista fez contato com a de Lucy e se olharam por um segundo que lhes pareceu infinito. Ambos sentiram algo estranho no jardim, mas agora era pior, sentiam-se felizes por se reverem, surpresos por não entenderem e tristes por no fundo mesmo sentirem que eram suas metades perdidas, mas provavelmente não ficariam juntos... Eram de mundos diferentes, levavam vidas diferentes! Tudo isso num único segundo, e aí souberam que nunca revelariam um ao outro seus sentimentos.

-Ahem!-Águia pigarreou implorando por atenção.-Então realmente já se conhecem.-ambos assentiram.-Que bom, entremos então, olhe, Lucy, a vista é linda daqui!

A garota abiu a boca ao olhar para baixo, a mistura de sons, cores, coisas realmente fazia uma bela visão. Olhava nas sacadas das casas ao redor pessoas também extasiadas, o palácio inteiro parara para ver o desfile passar.

Lantis ficou quieto, seu coração é que não, tampouco sua mente. Um misto de emoções se apossara dele à noite, pensara no que sua mãe dissera: "Queria casá-lo com alguém que amasse, sabe disso, mas não ama ninguém e Zefir pede que seja com a princesa!"

Sim e ele disse que sim, que se Zefir quisesse ele se casaria pois não tinha nada contra... Mas agora ele amava, sabia daquilo, talvez até tenha sido à primeira vista! E agora se casaria com Nova... Sua mãe já estava cuidando dos detalhes em segredo, ela disse hoje cedo.

Mas ele ama e não Nova. Ele amava Lucy. Muito. Demais!

"Não! Estamos destinados a ficar separados... Ela voltará para seu mundo e eu me casarei com a princesa. Nova será minha esposa, esta é a verdade e é imutável! Zefir nunca me perdoaria se deixasse a tragédia de séculos atrás se repetir... Nunca."

Teria que se casar com a princesa! Era a obrigação dele e de Nova, desde pequenos... Casarem-se.

"Mas quem disse que Nova é a princesa? Ela foi treinada para parecer, mas sei que não é... No fundo eu sei! Ela ganhará porque eles a aprovarão por ser o mais perto de nossa princesa, mas... E se Lucy ganhar? Poderemos nos casar, terei que me casar com ela! Zefir estará feliz e eu também..."

Não havia lei alguma que lhe proibisse de intervir, Lucy seria a favorita do palácio, isso já ajudava!

"Droga! E a promessa que acabei de fazer de não ter nada com ela?"-sua mente lhe respondeu que ela se danasse, ele sorriu com satisfação e voltou seus olhos para Lucy, ou pelo ao menos para o lugar onde estava há cinco minutos atrás. "Eu a perdi!"

-Não é, Lantis?-sua mãe lhe perguntava, estavam conversando? Ele nem notou e simplesmente concordou, triste por não vê-la mais, olhava ainda para o lugar onde ela deveria estar...  
-Sim, mamãe.  
-hahahahaha!-Liana começou a rir, teria aplicado outro truque nele? Típico... Sua mãe às vezes parecia filha dele.  
-O que houve?-perguntou bem baixo.  
-Viu Lucy?-Lantis virou-se na menção do nome e sua mãe havia cedido metade de seu lugar para a garota, bem ao lado dele. Ele pulou.-Ele estava distraído pensando e não vendo o desfile... Conheço esse filho que tenho...-ela sorria, meio quieta, olhando a rua. Evitava contato visual, ele sabia.  
-Não tem graça, mãe...-ele falou, olhando para onde a ruiva olhava, tentando adivinhar sua mente.  
-Tem sim! Não é, Águia?  
-Claro, Liana! Hahahaha, você tá maus hein Lantis! Não dormiu esta noite?-Águia estava sentado em seu outro lado, outro detalhe que lhe havia escapado.  
-Estava ansioso por hoje...-e se ele soubesse da visita que teria hoje, estaria de fato...  
-E nem está olhando o desfile! Ansioso pelo o quê? Não apostaria em Nova...-era o que Lantis ganhava por mentir para seu melhor amigo. Murmurou algo sobre pessoas que não se mancam e voltou a olhar na mesma direção que Lucy.-Hahahahahaha!!! Lucy, devia tentar entrar na brincadeira, é muito engraçado chatear Lantis. Ele dá cada mancada...  
-Não dou mancada!-ele declarou e olhou para Clef, pedindo a ajuda daquele lhe fora professor e ensinou tudo o que sabia hoje.  
-Lia tem razão, Lantis... Deu mancada ao pensar tanto...-o anão, hã, a pessoa pequena, beeem pequena respondeu, Lantis teve que se prometer que não pararia mais para pensar por tanto tempo quando estivesse perto de sua mãe.  
-Afinal, com o que concordei?  
-Que Deboner é uma bruxa velha...-Liana falou inocentemente.  
-QUÊ!?!?!? Mãe! Tenha respeito com ela!  
-Hahahahahahahahaha!  
-Águia! Se Deboner ouvisse mamãe falar assim...  
-Mas você concordou, não é Lucy?-Liana declarou, a ruiva voltou à conversa apenas assentindo, não conseguia controlar um riso, mas não era bem por causa do que faziam com Lantis, e sim por a proximidade dos dois a fazia sentir um prazer até então desconhecido, era tão bom! E quando ele se mexia suas penas roçavam, como ela queria que ambos não usassem roupa até os pés praticamente! Agora seus cotovelos se tocavam, Lantis não usava muito ali, já que hoje fazia calor, sua manga terminava exatamente, bem solta...

Ele era o que mais provocava o toque nesse momento, podia notar que a garota às vezes tremia, mas ele próprio tão, nunca pensou que se apaixonar fosse tão bom!

-Lantis...-Águia o sussurrou, o garoto quase pulou.  
-Quê!?-perguntou irritado.  
-Ela é linda não é?  
-Quem?  
-Lucy... Gostei dela! Hehe, ela também seria uma bela princesa!  
-Hummm...-fingiu não ligar.  
-Ficou com ciúmes?-Lantis olhou assustado para Águia, sabia que isso o denunciara.  
-O que houve, filho?-perguntou, Liana ao notar, assim como todos na sala, o movimento súbito.  
-Águia... Implicando... De novo...-e voltou a tocar, hã... a olhar o desfile.  
-Hahahahaha-a mãe e o amigo riram em sincronia.

Ao fim do desfile Ascout, um garoto com a franja cobrindo os olhos, passou montado num monstro de asas e foi aplaudido de pé inclusive por Lantis que desejava que não acabasse. Sabia que agora teria que se separar de Lucy e ir falar com a futura princesa... Isso é o que os outros achavam.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nova o viu chegando acompanhado de Liana, logo notou que algo mudara. Ele não tinha mais o rosto de desdém, como só por obrigação e sim totalmente empurrado ali, como se tivesse outro lugar para estar.

-Olá Lady Nova.-ele lhe beijava a mão como se lhe tivesse nojo...

Aquilo lhe doía o coração.

-Olá, Vossa Majestade, como tens passado?  
-Muito bem, o que as traz à corte?  
-Viemos ver o desfile e falar com sua mãe sobre a competição.  
-Entendo, deixarei as três a sós, com sua licença...-Lantis se ia, normalmente Liana o chamaria, mas ela não o fez. Nova sabia que Liana nunca lhe teria algo contra, logo o problema era com Lantis e ela não podia fazer nada...

A menos que fosse a princesa, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, a menos que...

"Serei a princesa..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lucy estava no jardim, era muito lindo de dia também, cheio de bichos macios, pássaros cantavam e para completar a sinfonia da natureza a água da fonte jorrava tranqüilamente.

Sentou-se à sombra de uma árvore e fechou os olhos, Marine e Anne haviam ficado na feira para comprar qualquer coisa, Águia sumira, melhor, ela conseguira despistá-lo, vindo para cá.

"Lantis..."-ele agora devia estar saindo por aí com sua rival... Ela gostava dele, segundo os outros, então que os dois fossem felizes. Isso era o que queria dizer, mas seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas e a garganta travava. "Não dá!"

Mas como aquilo pôde se apossar assim dela!? Tão rápido... Mal o conhecia e sabia que não tinha muitas chances. Talvez aquilo fosse um conto de fadas e aí os dois terminariam juntos, mas e se ela não fosse a mocinha ou pior: e se aquilo não fosse um conto de fadas!?

-Beatriiiiiiz!!!-ela abriu os olhos espantada. Teria dormido? Mas era tão raro que aquilo acontecesse apenas num cochilo rápido.

Olhou ao redor, podia ser alguém do palácio chamando por outra Beatriz, mas não havia ninguém...

-Beatriiiiiiz!!! Onde estás? Preciso de ti, meu amor!

Toda ela estava tensa, não estava dormindo, sabia, então porque ainda o ouvia!? Por que!!!???

-Beatriz?-Lucy virou e encontrou um homem atrás de si, saindo de trás da árvore. Tinha cabelos azuis bem escuros e num contraste os olhos num azul bem claro quase um branco.  
-Quem é você!?-ela perguntou, gritando, ameaçando.  
-Você não é Beatriz... Cadê Beatriz? Eu a vi, sei que a vi!-ele olhava ao redor e não havia ninguém.  
-Só há eu aqui! Agora quem é você?-ele usava uma armadura cinza com pedras vermelhas e azuis, uma capa branca caía-lhe nas costas até o chão e roçava a grama enquanto mexia-se procurando Beatriz.  
-Quero minha Beatriz! Não é justo! Sofri tanto e agora não posso tê-la?-ele gritava como se Lucy fosse a culpada.  
-Calma!-ela gritou, muito fora de seu comum.  
-Certo...-ele se afastou assustado e bateu de cabeça na árvore. Nisso virou-se assustado.  
-O quê houve? Foi só a árvore...  
-Sim! A árvore me machucou!  
-Não... Você bateu nela... Agora qual o seu nome e o que faz em meus sonhos!?  
-Não, você não está entendendo! Eu não posso tocar a árvore, nem ela a mim... Como posso ter me machucado além do mais? Isso aqui está estranho...  
-Quê!?-ele foi tentar provar sua teoria, mas falhou. Sua mão simplesmente tocou no caule da árvore.  
-Eu estou vivo!?  
-Você é um fantasma!?  
-Era pra ser! Você não?  
-Não! Deixe-me tocá-lo...-ela o tocou, não era quente, na verdade era mais frio que qualquer coisa, Lucy pulou para trás com o susto.-Incrível, não está vivo, mas anda, fala...  
-E você não é minha Beatriz...  
-Bem, meu nome é Lucy e você?  
-Eu? Sou o grande Cavaleiro... O grande Cavaleiro... O grande Cavaleiro...  
-Esqueceu teu nome?-uma gota de suor estava na cabeça de Lucy.  
-Puxa, eu já tô vagando por aí faz um bom tempo, senhorita, não preciso me apresentar sempre.  
-Mas esquecer teu próprio nome!?  
-Não é a única espantada... Mas qual é meu nome!?  
-Não será Beatriz?-perguntou entre risadinhas e o Grande Cavaleiro lhe deu um olhar mortal.  
-Não brinque este nome tão precioso para mim, Lady...  
-Certo...-respondeu resignada.-Há quanto tempo está morto?  
-Eu não sei, vago por aí e de repente me vi num lugar escuro, pensei que a hora de vê-la tinha finalmente chegado... Estava enganado.  
-Meus sonhos... Eu ouvia tua voz em meus sonhos...  
-Bem, foi a primeira pessoa a quem vi, crente que era minha amada Beatriz.  
-Pois não sou. E agora você está vivo não é?  
-Mas não sinto muito... É estranho.  
-Como assim?  
-Não sinto brisa, nem calor, nada.  
-Mas sentiu dor.  
-Serei um morto-vivo?  
-Sei lá, mas tenho que ir, já está quase anoitecendo. (NA: Ela já almoçou, certo? E andou pela feira ainda muuuuito)  
-Vou contigo.  
-Não! Estou na casa de outras pessoas!  
-Não preciso de lugar para dormir, estou morto, lembra-se?-como tudo já estava contra este Grande Cavaleiro, ele bocejou e logo depois sua barriga roncou, posso garantir que ele não comia há muuuuuuuuuuuito tempo!  
-Não mais...  
-Minha mãe! O que está acontecendo? Tudo o que queria era ver minha linda Beatriz e agora estou vivo! Que castigo é esse!?  
-Castigo? Viver?  
-Sim! Sentir dores, saudades, tristezas, frio, fome...  
-Viver é tão bom!!! Como pode ter falado só de coisas ruins?  
-Minha Lady, Não me interesso com tua vida, só quero ir ver minha amada e aqui ela não está! Falando nisso... Onde é aqui?  
-Pelo o que me disseram, é na área do palácio, você é Zefiriano?  
-Sim! Se há alguma coisa que já amei nesta vida e que me devolveu este amor igualmente foi minha querida terra.  
-Que trágico...  
-Não fale assim... Minha vida não foi das melhores e aqui estou de volta a ela! Sua culpa.  
-Minha!? Não fiz nada e perdi muitas noites de sono por sua causa!  
-Quem manda não ser Beatriz?  
-Não é minha culpa, agora tenho que ir... Boa noite!-e ela se foi por entre as flores daquele jardim que noite passada lhe havia mudado a vida.

Porém seu coração se arrependeu e deu a meia volta para buscá-lo e arranjar um jeito de ele não ter que ficar ali, perdido. Viu um vulto ali e concluiu que ele já a seguia, que malandro!

-Cavaleiro? Saia daí, já o vi!-o vulto se mexeu incomodado com uma gota nervosa na cabeça, tinha calculado tudo para que seus passos fossem iguais aos dela, para que a seguisse sem dar a notar.  
-Como soube que a seguia, Lady Lucy?-Lucy prendeu a respiração e seu coração pulou ao ver Lantis sair das sombras. Usava uma calça branca e uma blusa de manga comprida de mesma cor.  
-Lantis! Quero dizer... Vossa Majestade o que faz por aqui?  
-Eu a vi passar da janela e resolvi dar-lhe um susto... O feitiço voltou contra mim, não é?  
-Ah... Isso foi agora?  
-Sim, a janela é térrea e tem uma porta ao lado para o jardim, fica ali.-ele a apontou. Estava lindo, a noite lhe fazia contaste, parecia um anjo!  
-E só queria me assustar?  
-Sim, porém não o logrei... Uma pena. Como pôde saber? Sou perfeito nessas coisas!-Lucy pensou em que responder e quando ia abrir a boca viu o mato se mexendo e algo saltar de lá, deu um grito.

Lantis voltou-se para ver ninguém além do Grande Cavaleiro.

-Vossa Majestade! Quem encontrá-lo, fico contente por não ter passado tanto tempo... Fico muitíssimo contente mesmo! Vossa Majestade, preciso de tua ajuda... Vossa Majestade está mudada...-dizia o ex-fantasma, Lantis apenas o olhava assustado, lhe falava como a um amigo, vestia uma armadura imponente, que só oficiais de alto posto usariam. Soube pelas pedras, suas cores falariam seu posto, as azuis com vermelhas diziam um altíssimo posto. Mas Lantis nunca o vira.-Vossa Majestade? Não me reconhece? Sou eu, teu fiel seguidor e amigo? Deve estar assustado, pois me acompanhou até o suspiro último e me velou o corpo noite afora, mas aqui estou novamente, com meu corpo e sem minha Beatriz. Não tema, senhor!  
-Não o conheço! Quem és? E quem é esta Beatriz?  
-Vossa majestade... Sou teu amigo, tem que te lembrar!!!  
-Não me recordo... Estás louco? Onde conseguiu a vestimenta?  
-É minha, sempre foi... Não pode ter passado tanto tempo, ainda conservas tua juventude de outrora... Até aparentas ter rejuvenescido...  
-Rejuvenescido? Não o conheço e nunca o vi para esquecê-lo, identifique-se pelo nome imediatamente!  
-Ele não se lembra...-Lucy falou, assustando Lantis.  
-Você o conhece?  
-Mais ou menos... Tenho sonhado com ele e hoje o conheci. Eu o percebi porque ia voltar para chamá-lo, nos jardins. Vi seu vulto e pensei que fosse o... O Grande Cavaleiro.-Lantis o olhou o mencionado e voltou a observar a amada.  
-Nos sonhos? No Mundo Místico?  
-Sim.  
-Você é um fantasma!?-o Grande Cavaleiro assentiu.-Diga meu nome.  
-Como?  
-Diga meu nome e não lhe farei nada, simplesmente o deixarei ir. Se não o fizer direi que está louco e os guardas te prenderão por me ameaçar a vida.  
-Entendo... Teu nome é Zagar, imperador da Zefir do Sul.-Lucy não entendeu, Lantis deu um passo para trás, o Grande Cavaleiro temeu por sua vida, mas tinha certeza da informação, era seu melhor amigo, ambos já tinham sofrido muito um pelo outro.  
-Está errado, mas lhe darei um aposento no palácio real provisoriamente, até volte a ser o que quer que fosse anteriormente. Entendido?  
-Certo, obrigada, Vossa Majestade...-os três foram até um guarda e Lantis o deu instruções para acomodar o Grande Cavaleiro, este seguiu o guarda até seus aposentos.  
-Obrigada por ajudá-lo, Vossa Majestade. Não entendo, mas creio que fale a verdade sobre estar morto. Porém se diz ser amigo desse tal imperador, porque o confundiu contigo?  
-Jante comigo esta noite, Lady Lucy, e lho explicarei da melhor maneira possível.  
-Eu não sei, Caudina e Rafaga podem já estar preocupados comigo...  
-Mandarei um soldado ir avisá-los.  
-Mesmo assim... Tens a Lady Nova para fazer-lhe companhia nesta noite, é tua prometida, não podes desampará-la.  
-Não estou prometido a ninguém até onde saiba. Mesmo assim não pedi que fosse para cama comigo... Para completar todos no palácio já cearam, com minha exceção.  
-Por que?  
-Não estava com fome, mas sei que minha mãe me obrigará comer, acompanha-me?  
-Certo... Mas avise a Caudina!  
-Sim, Minha Lady...-e assim o fez, agora estavam os três sentados no canto da enorme mesa da sala de jantar principal. Liana também queria entender aquele novo convidado e Águia acompanhou para ver Lucy.

Lantis agora terminava de comer e logo Lucy. O Grande Cavaleiro comia como se nunca o tivesse feito.

-Pelo jeito se lhe apraz a ceia...-Liana comentou, sorrindo como sempre.  
-Sinto falta disto!  
-Noto...-ela sorriu novamente daquele jeito todo especial que havia conquistado o marido, quando este lhe era o Feiticeiro principal do palácio e ela uma princesinha recém-chegada do planeta onde estudou.  
-Lantis, explique.-pediu Águia, o que fez com que todos se voltassem.  
-Bem, ele disse que meu nome é Zagar... Isso o torna contemporâneo deste.  
-E quem é ele?-perguntou Lucy, timidamente.  
-Um antigo Imperador, um dos causadores da competição a dois meses de hoje.  
-Fala da tal tragédia?-Lantis assentiu.  
-Meu mestre, Guru Clef é tão forte que tem anos incontáveis de vida, conheceu Zagar e diz que somos muito parecidos...  
-Bem, ele é seu parente...-Águia comentou, Lantis uma vez mais assentiu.  
-Sim, e ele de fato era o Imperador de Zefir do Sul. Não é mesmo?-perguntou olhando para o Grande Cavaleiro que tinha a boca ainda cheia de comida, este murmurou algo assentindo. Todos sorriram.  
-E qual o nome dele?-Lucy perguntou, Lantis fez que não sabia.  
-O Mestre também era muito novo, não tinha contato com o Imperador Zagar. O nome está perdido no tempo...  
-Mas ele não pode ficar sem nome, não é Lucy?-Liana olhou para a garota. Tinha certeza de que Lantis se apaixonara por ela a primeira vista, mas não sabia se era correspondido ou aquela era a necessidade da garota de se apegar a todos que lhe oferecessem a mão.  
-Como assim?-perguntou a ruiva, o Grande Cavaleiro apenas as seguia com os olhos.  
-Vamos inventar um!-Liana deu aquele sorriso que fez Lantis rolar os olhos, sabia que viria uma pela frente. Águia apenas sorriu ao ver a alegria de Lucy com a idéia.  
-Sim!-a própria falava.  
-Que tal Baco?  
-Não...  
-Tem razão, fica muito engraçado!  
-É! E... Asterix?  
-Aí seria melhor o Obelix!-Lucy dizia na brincadeira com Liana. Não achava que a mão de Lantis podia ser tão legal.  
-Que tal Esquecix?  
-Chatorix?  
-Doidix?-as duas pareciam crianças brincando com os nomes, nisso o Grande Cavaleiro decidiu parar de comer(sob protestos de seu estômago) e se impôs.  
-Ei! As duas, com todo o respeito, estão brincando sobre algo muito importante que é meu nome!-ele disse dando uma batida na mesa. As garotas o olharam, ele fez sua melhor pose de ameaçador, as duas o olharam melhor, ele melhorou sua pose, as duas caíram na gargalhada, os três rapazes caíram no chão.

Depois de tanto brincar, acabou perdendo a graça e voltaram a sugerir nomes sérios...

-Eu queria algo com significado...-o Grande Cavaleiro comentava.-Algo forte, que chame a atenção.  
-Totó?-Liana perguntou, o Grande Cavaleiro lhe deu novamente um olhar ameaçado, ela riu e se pôs pensativa.  
-Que tal César?  
-Muito feio! E que significado este nome tem? Nem me parece forte...-dizia ele.  
-Pois foi um Imperador muito importante de meu mundo.  
-Foi... Não é mais...  
-Assim como você...-implicou Águia e o fantasma calou-se, triste, lembrando-se de sua Beatriz, e se nunca mais a visse?-Calma eu só tava brincando...  
-Eu quero a Beatriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz!!!  
-Que tal Fuhrtio?-Lantis disse, havia pensado durante a brincadeira anterior e achou o nome perfeito.  
-Fuhrtio?-o fantasma pensou um pouco...-Gostei! "o Forte" em Askud.  
-Askud?  
-É um dialeto Zefiriano antigo de um povo que já foi muito forte...-respondeu Liana à pergunta de Lucy.  
-Sim! Eu amei!-disse Fuhrtio.  
-Agora eu tenho que ir, ou vou incomodar Rafaga e Caudina, acordando-os, boa noite.  
-Fique mais um pouco Lady Lucy...-pediu Águia, já que Lantis não tomou coragem.-Iremos jogar Brask agora.  
-Por mais curiosa que esteja para saber o que é, já é muitíssimo tarde e apenas sou uma convidada... Até amanhã...-ela já se ia.  
-Eu insisto!-desta vez Lantis disse firme.-E ordeno se é vier em questão. Ficará no palácio hoje, pedirei para um outro soldado voltar lá.-Lucy virou-se e o olhou nos olhos, este sentiu-se inseguro no momento e a mãe pressentindo aquilo, levantou-se da mesa(onde estava sentada, sim na mesa, bem em cima dela entre Lantis e Lucy) e disse que ia falar ao soldado. A ruiva viu-se sem opção, mas de certa forma gostou.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Quem era?-perguntou Rafaga deitado na cama, ao ver sua esposa voltar da parte de baixo da casa.  
-Um soldado real, avisou que Lucy dormirá por lá.-ela deitou-se, apagando o candelabro.  
-E quem a convidou? Você sabe? Serão as Guerreiras?  
-Não... Era um soldado da guarda pessoal da mãe de nosso Imperador. E a letra no bilhete era a dela.  
-Também a do primeiro?  
-Não, era do próprio Imperador. Anne me disse que ambos se conheceram ontem à noite.  
-Menina de sorte, esta... É uma grande ajuda os dois serem amigos.  
-Lady Nova não gostará nada de saber que ela dormiu por lá...  
-Ela não liga se será princesa ou não...  
-Liga se Lantis é seu ou não.  
-Ele já é...  
-Eu não sei, querido... Falei com ele hoje e de repente voltava a falar sobre Lucy. De início pensei que era a minha vontade de convencê-lo que era uma forte candidata, então o deixei falar me policiando. Notei que era o próprio quem começava o assunto.  
-Está insinuando que o grande Lantis, aquele que detesta o amor, e diz que é coisa para tolos, finalmente se apaixonou?  
-Sinto que sim, sabe como sou para estas coisas... E agora eles insistindo que ela fique no palácio... Vai dar problema com Nova e Deboner, sei disso!  
-Deixemos como está... Isto é problema exclusivo para nosso querido Imperador.-ele puxou sua esposa para seus braços e fechou  
os olhos.

_E as justas ambições que me consomem  
Não me envergonham: pois maior baixeza  
Não há que a terra pelo céu trocar;_

_E mais eleva o coração de um homem  
Ser de homem sempre e, na maior pureza,  
Ficar na terra e humanamente amar.  
(Olavo Bilac) _

Continuará...

Anita 28/09/2002

**_Notas da Autora:_**  
_  
Uau! Eu completei o fic no aniversário de meu irmão, hehe, uma homenagem que fica pra ele, então..._

_Para os que querem saber sobre os poemas/músicas que tenho colocado, é que acho muito bonitinho!!! O deste cap é do Olavo Bilac e pra estar completo só falta a segunda estrofe, a última parte achei bonitinha por fala que o céu é um castigo pra ele já que a amada está na terra, é quase o mesmo que com Fuhrtio, já que ele acha um castigo ficar vivo sem sua Beatriz. (Só por deixar anotado o h do Fuhrtio não devia existir pq fica esquisito, mas é pra ninguém pronunciar Furtío e como eu não queria colocar acento... Mas pra pronunciar certo, leiam como se estivesse escrito Fúrtio)_

_Não gosto de ficar discutindo fics nas notas, porque acabo dando milhões de pistas, maaaas como ninguém me manda e-mail dando detalhes sobre o que achou da fic, vou me desabafar aqui._

_Estou amando escrevê-la, é algo que tenho idealizado desde o final de Junho e que finalmente deu pra escrever algo... Lucy está um tanto diferente aqui não é? Fui extremamente necessário modificar um pouquinho o jeito dela... Notei que pegou o jeitinho da Marine, acho que dá um tom de comédia. Já o Lantis, ele não é um garoto que enfrentou os problemas da série original, então decidi fazê-lo mais descontraído. E a Liana nunca teve nada com o Clef até segunda palavra, disse que tiraria a personagem de E Se Eu te Deixar Ir? E não que tiraria toda a sua história._

_Para quem se perguntava o que tinha acontecido com o irmão de Lantis, bem, aí está a resposta, por enquanto ele está sem irmão no presente, quem sabe eu não invente um? E para os que esperam ação... Bem, não está nos meus planos, mas quem sabe? Eu nunca planejo minhas histórias(raras exceções) Então tudo fica nas mãos do quem sabe..._

_Notaram que nesse capítulo a história se definiu? Nova ainda vai aprontar algumas, ela já notou coisa errada e provavelmente descobrirá a causa no capítulo que vem. Mas ela não será a vilã, pelo ao menos ainda acho que não. Sempre a vejo como uma vítima, nunca a trataria diferente._

_Por último, Fuhrtio apareceu mesmo e vou ainda ver melhor sua participação, só sei que não deve ser muita coisa, eu só precisava de um link entre o passado e o presente. Verão que ele é um sujeito inteligente, mas é muito atrapalhado também... Essa fic terá muita coisa em relação à comédia, como já notaram. E quanto a se ele vai encontrar Beatriz... Só eu sei, huahahahahaha_

_Mandem e-mails dizendo tudo o que acharam, ou vou dar um fim idiota a ela, por ficar sem motivação... Gosto que falem tudo, o que mais gostaram, o que não gostaram o que querem e não querem... Mandem tudo para anita_ e para quem quiser ler mais fics meus visitem meu site: .br/olhoazul  
Agradecimentos: Olha, eu sempre agradeço a um monte de pessoas, mas eu vou resumir a poucas desta vez, primeiro a você que tá agüentando além da fic as minhas notas(apesar de eu amar ler notas do autor) Quero agradecer aos Webmasters que me hospedam e a todos que me mandaram e-mails até hj, sem vcs eu não estaria aqui, é minha única retribuição... Também à Lucy-chan que foi uma das primeiras pessoas com quem falei desta idéia e que ainda me cobra o teatro 7. À Mylla-chan, mina eu li o The Silver Millenium... Continua!!! Isso me inspirou pacas nesta fic... E também ao meu muso que me inspira a fazer tantas cenas românticas. Acho que o melhor é não colocar o nome, mesmo que ele nunca vá ler tal fic nunca se sabe._

_Sugestões: Gosto de colocar fics em português aqui, pois assim você pode privilegiar nossa cultura. Mas hoje será um apelo: Mandem e-mails pros autores brasileiros e não simplesmente digam que gostaram da fic, isso dá nos nervos, eu fico incentivada a escrever mais quando leio algo a mais sobre a fic, sinto-me lisonjeada._


	3. Procuro te no Meio da Noite

Notas iniciais:  
_Confesso que meio que tive um bloqueiozinho, mas não era de escrever, e sim por falta de idéia, os mails me ajudaram muito, então agradeço, pois na hora certinha chegou o novo cap. Avisem no meu mail se estão gostando, se não receber cinco msgs muito criativas sobre esta fic, não solto o quatro!!!_

_**Olho Azul Apresenta:  
**_**Ainda Estarei Esperando**

**Capítulo 3- Procuro-te no Meio da Noite**

__

EU TE PEÇO PERDÃO por te amar de repente  
Embora o meu amor seja uma velha canção nos teus  
[ouvidos  
Das horas que passei à sombra dos teus gestos  
Bebendo em tua boca o perfume dos sorrisos  
Das noites que vivi acalentado  
Pela graça indizível dos teus passos eternamente fugindo  
Trago a doçura dos que aceitam melancolicamente.  
(Vinícius de Moraes)

-Nova! Nova! Acorde, minha filha, acorde imediatamente!-os olhos vermelhos da menina abriram preguiçosamente  
-O que foi mamãe?  
-Conhece alguma Lady Lucy?  
-Como?-ela se levantou, sentando na cama.  
-Lady Lucy. É uma nova amiga do Imperador, parece que vai participar da Competição e vai ser a escolhida do palácio.  
-COMO!?  
-Exato, fiquei sabendo agora quando saí para fazer uma caminhada, a garota até dormiu hoje no palácio. Os guardas disseram que é muito simpática, mas sabe a maior?  
-Óbvio que não!-seus nervos estavam à flor da pele, uma rival justo agora? Seria isso o que passa na cabeça do Imperador no dia anterior?  
-Ela é do Mundo Místico, mal sabe algo sobre o motivo de estar aqui... É até hilário que o palácio escolha alguém assim!-Deboner caiu na gargalhada, e mesmo que Nova quisesse segui-la, aquilo era impossível, já que sabia muito bem o motivo da escolha.  
-Isto diminui nossas chances com as outras, mamãe...  
-Ainda somos a favorita, minha filha...  
-Peça o café.-e a mãe saiu para pedi-lo a algum soldado.

Nova mal conseguira comer, aquilo a preocupava demais. Não tinha a mesma intenção que a mãe. Lantis gostava daquela garota e não dela e sim de uma garotinha de outro mundo! Não se importava que ele não gostasse dela, mediante a possibilidade de se casarem, porém agora... Ele gostava de outra!

"E agora? Nunca nos casaremos..."-pensou tristemente.

-Mãe...-ela disse afastando a bandeja de café-da-manhã, quase intocada.  
-Sim, minha linda...  
-Não quero mais ser a princesa.  
-Quê?  
-Se não vou ter Lantis, perdi meu motivo para continuar. Poupe-nos da vergonha de perder.  
-Do que está falando, garota!?-ela se irritara, mas aquilo não alterou o rostinho triste de Nova.-Você vai participar e vai ganhar! Está me ouvindo?  
-Não vou lá.  
-Nova!!! Não irá querer despertar a irá de seus ancestrais... Eles esperam por esta competição!  
-E daí? Eu perdi motivação, Lantis nunca será meu...  
-Só por causa desta estrangeira? Pirou!? Quem disse que ele perdeu o interesse em você, além do mais?  
-Eu sei...  
-Vou falar agora com Liana!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Filho...-Liana apareceu no escritório de Lantis, este estava assinando alguns papéis, mas pensando em Lucy. Ela havia se ido bem cedo, após o café que ele havia perdido graças a uma reunião estúpida qualquer.  
-Fale minha mãe.  
-É sobre a princesa...  
-Sente-se.-e assim Liana fez. Lantis previa o que seria o conteúdo da conversa, se trataria de Nova e Lucy.  
-Meu filho querido, creio que está numa enrascada.  
-Decidi anunciar que pretendo me casar com ela, com Lucy.  
-Sei... Falou a ela?  
-Não, por isso usei o verbo pretender, não sei como a pedir...  
-Lady Nova está... melhor Deboner está irada, Lantis.  
-Não assumi nada em relação a me casar com sua filha.  
-Sei disso. Mas acabou ficando subentendido, Nova só queria ser a princesa por sua causa e agora que soube de Lucy, as garotas sentem esse tipo de coisas.  
-E pensei que estivesse me apoiando.  
-Eu estou, Lantis, mas devia pensar melhor no que fazer, ainda é o Imperador e Zefir odiará saber que trocou Lady Nova por uma estrangeira.  
-E se Caudina estiver certa e esta estrangeira for nossa princesa perdida?  
-Os juízes nunca aceitariam, sendo ou não, entre Lady Nova e Lady Lucy eles escolheriam Nova.  
-Eu sei... Por isso conversei com Caudina nesta manhã e ela aceitou que Lucy fosse a escolhida do palácio.  
-Não é um aumento suficiente de possibilidades.  
-Mas ajuda.  
-Chega de papo, Lantis! Já é um homem e entende o porquê de eu ter vindo aqui! Zefir nunca aceitará tal decisão!  
-Mãe... Eu me caso com quem quero. Princesa ou não, de repente, é Lucy quem amo e farei o impossível para que nos casemos.  
-Até mais!-Liana saiu irritada, não podia ir contra o filho, já que o que ele diz é sua opinião pessoal, mas um povo irritado não era bem o que ela queria.

Foi até Deboner e lhe deu o resultado da discussão: nenhum. Logo após foi falar com Lucy.

-Casar comigo!?-a garota ficou aturdida.  
-Sim... Mas Deboner e Nova não gostaram disso. E quanto a você, querida, aceitaria?  
-Eu não sei... Não penso em casar.  
-Mas gosta dele...-Lucy baixou o rosto enquanto assentia.  
-E agora? O que dirá quando lhe pedir?  
-Direi não.-Liana ficou pálida, era uma resposta que não havia como mudar, tamanha determinação.  
-Por que?  
-Porque Zefir não gostará e porque casando-me com ele me tornarei a Imperatriz de Zefir do Sul. Nunca mais poderei voltar para casa!  
-Mas e se for a princesa perdida, dará no mesmo e até pior!  
-Não a sou... Sou de outro mundo, não tem como!  
-Isto é o que dizem, querida, não há como saber, na profecia não dizia nada sobe isso.  
-Mesmo assim...  
-Mesmo assim o quê!? É do coração de vocês dois que estamos falando, está desdenhando os sentimentos de meu filho!  
-Mas...-Liana havia se alterado, era o primeiro mor de seu filho e a garota tinha razão... Não havia como ficarem juntos sem que Zefir fosse contra.

Ela se foi, antes que fosse totalmente contra suas crenças, Lucy começou a chorar, nunca imaginou que um garoto lindo de quem gostava estaria disposto a pedi-la em casamento, mesmo indo totalmente contra seu próprio povo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A notícia havia se espalhada por toda Zefir, mesmo Lantis não tendo oficialmente feito nada.

Seu povo estava completamente dividido, surpreendentemente tinha gente que apoiava Lantis e Lucy. Uma semana se passara desde a conversa entre Lucy e Liana e a primeira e o rapaz em questão se evitavam por pura vergonha.

Com as possibilidades de conseguir ganhar, Caudina passou a treinar a garota exaustivamente. Lucy sabia que se fosse a princesa o povo de Zefir concordaria com o casamento e ela teria que ficar lá, de uma forma ou de outra. Todos ficariam felizes.

Nova não estava feliz. Sua mãe a obrigara a se inscrever e agora ela mal brincava seus amigos. Ficava trancada o dia todo em seu quarto. Seu coração doía, assim como seu orgulho.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Vou fazê-lo público.-anunciou Lantis em seu escritório para Liana, Águia, Clef e as duas Guerreiras. No fundo de cada um somente Clef não concordava com a decisão, porém não discordava. Ver Deboner no poder com sua filha não era o que queria para seu futuro, muito menos seu querido discípulo triste por não ter a quem tanto quer.  
-Filho...-Liana estava totalmente indecisa, decidiu por não opinar em nada.  
-Parabéns pela força de vontade, Lantis, que Lucy e você sejam felizes.-Águia disse, assustando a todos com sua opinião contrária. Lantis sorriu para o amigo de infância.  
-Ela recusará... Sabe disso.-Anne comentou, as duas guerreiras conversavam com a garota o dia todo, tornaram-se amigas inseparáveis.  
-Não terá opção.-Lantis saiu da sala e marcou um discurso oficial para aquela tarde.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Um pronunciamento!?-Lucy e Nova diziam ao mesmo tempo, mas em lugares diferentes.  
-Exato, vamos ouvi-lo?-perguntou Deboner.  
-Agora?  
-Exato.-ela usou sua magia e criou uma espécie de tela de tevê mostrando a sacada do palácio um guarda anunciava o discurso do Imperador.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lucy já estava na sacada de Caudina que dava para ver facilmente a sacada real. Ela temia pelo pior, mas não o colocou em palavras, apesar de estar na frente, não dava quase para vê-la de tão encolhida que ficou.

-Lucy...-Rafaga disse impotente, a garota nunca realmente acreditou no que Liana disse há uma semana, mas todos a apontavam, riam, ou faziam cara feia.  
-Fique aqui, não sabemos sobre o que é... Pode não ter nada a ver.-Rafaga continuou.  
-Exato, lindinha! Ele nem te pediu a mão!  
-Mas me evitou e de acordo com Águia e Fuhrtio, Liana não mentiria...  
-Lucy... Não nego que Lantis pode ter sentimentos por você, mas ele é proibido de fazer coisas que compremetam a estabilidade deste mundo. Nem Clef, nem Liana nem eu deixaríamos!-Rafaga disse olhando para a sacada onde Lantis estava no momento e começava.

"Como o Imperador deste país tenho o dever moral de lhes dar uma Imperatriz."-ele dizia e todos olhavam ainda mais para Lucy, ela tremia. Caudina pegou seu rosto delicadamente e o voltou para Lantis. Este a olhava neste momento. Num olhar que dizia que podia parecer loucura, mas que ele tinha ganhado.

-O que significará?-ela perguntou baixo... Ele continuou.

"Peço silêncio, não tentem prever minhas palavras, mas a partir de quando eu as disser faço-as como uma promessa e não voltarei atrás."

-Mamãe...-Nova tinha os olhos em lágrimas.-Se ele disser o que achamos... Eu não serei a princesa!  
-Pare com esta criancice e ouça!

"Espero que entendam que este discurso é quase uma ordem, uma faca de dois gumes. Será um comprometimento meu e espero que dela também."

Enfim ele anunciaria, seu próprio coração parecia explodir seu peito, as palavras quase lhe faltavam. Enfim olhou novamente para Lucy e respirou fundo. Afinal, era por ela, por seu país e por si próprio.

"Eu peço a mão daquela que for escolhida a princesa daqui a menos de dois meses. Assim Zefir terá a certeza de que é um país único para toda a eternidade."

Ao fim todos aplaudiram, Lucy ficou aliviada e Nova comemorou. No coração de cada uma havia a expectativa de ganhar a competição. Outras também estariam e outras também esperavam.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Parabéns, meu filho, foi a decisão certa.-sua mãe dizia, se perguntando o porquê de não ter pensado naquela alternativa. Mas agora...-Como fará?  
-Quê?-Lantis perguntou e logo Águia e Clef entraram no escritório.  
-É Lantis...-Águia falou, Clef sentou-se quieto numa cadeira brilhosa de magia.¬-Lucy não tem chance alguma de ganhar.  
-Quem sabe esta história tenha um final feliz?-ele sorriu e deitou no encosto de sua poltrona. Estava cansado emocionalmente, mas aliviado.-Quem sabe...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Lucy!!!-o fantasma a cumprimentou, estava por tempo integral no jardim do palácio.-Fiquei sabendo das novidades. Ficou feliz?  
-Por que ficaria?  
-Se for a princesa... Casará com ele, não é?  
-E por que ficaria feliz sendo a obrigada a me casar?  
-Você gosta dele...  
-Quem disse?-ela se sentou na fonte e de repente lembrou-se do dia em que se conheceram, ali mesmo.  
-Águia... Ele falou que tem certeza de que você o ama. Agora poderão ficar juntos para a eternidade!-Fuhrtio gritou, apontando para o alto.  
-Se eu for a princesa...-ela olhou para o chão, a grama verde, as florezinhas...  
-Vai vencer! Sei que vai! Lantis disse que esta história vai ter um final feliz.  
-Para ele... Não sei se Liana falava a verdade.  
-Pára de enrolar, menina! Ele gosta de você, vai ver...  
-E se não for a princesa? O que faço, Fuhrtio?  
-Voltará para sua casa e arranjará alguém melhor.  
-Existe?-uma única lágrima rolou por sua face, Fuhrtio parou com seu jeito infantil e a encarou quieto, era o mesmo jeito com que Rafaga a olhara de manhã.  
-Acho que não... Mas um dia vão acabar juntos, ainda existe a vida eterna! Não perca as esperanças, como eu não perdi as minhas.  
-Fala de Beatriz?-Lucy sempre se perguntava o que acontecera aos dois, Fuhrtio nunca realmente falava e nas raras vezes tinha aquele olhar de dar dó.  
-Sim...-ele virou o rosto, no qual se via tristeza, olhou para a árvore onde um casal de pássaro cantava sua alegria.  
-Diga-me... Por que se separaram? Ela morreu enquanto casados e-  
-Não nos casamos. Foi um erro meu, um erro idiota! Eu me casei com uma e ela com outro. Criamos vidas separadas, mas sei que nossos corações sempre procuraram um ao outro, assim como minha alma à dela.  
-Vocês cometeram adultério!?  
-Não! E tampouco lho aconselho, Lucy. Estou falando que não é para deixar que os outros levem a sua vida, não se contente com o que tem. Lute pelo o que quer antes que seja tarde, lute até não poder, isso faz a diferença! Olhe para mim, não deseje isto para você, mas se nada fizer é o que será. Uma vagando em busca daquela que perdeu, se é que já a teve.  
-Fuhrtio...-o ex-fantasma não mais chorava, dizia com força, enfatizando cada palavra. A garota sabia o que queria dizer.-Eu vou tentar, melhor, vou vencer esta competição O que quer que custe não é mais caro que perder meu Lantis.  
-Que bom que entendeu.-ele então se retirou.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Deitou-se em sua cama, após vestir seu pijama. Lucy pensava no que faria, no quanto se esforçaria e se realmente valia a pena.

"Arriscar toda a minha vida por uma só pessoa..."-era seu único pensamento.

Mas mais uma vez as palavras Fuhrtio foram recordadas e as dúvidas desapareceram no ar para dar lugar à determinação de ganhar.

Toc Toc

-Está vestida, Lucy?-perguntou Caudina, sem esperar resposta, já abrindo a porta.  
-Olá, eu já ia dormir...  
-Acabo de chegar do trabalho, Rafy disse que queria me falar.  
-Sim... É sobre Lantis.  
-O que tem ele?  
-Tem certeza de que sou a princesa? Como sabe?  
-Sim eu tenho certeza e simplesmente sei. Consultei um mago muito antigo do qual nem lembro o nome e ele me mostrou você e toda a sua vida. Confio nele.  
-E nem sabe o nome?-perguntou a garota com uma gota na cabeça.  
-Não... Mas sei que estava certo.-ela cobriu a ruiva a quem já considerava uma espécie de irmã mais nova.-Vá dormir e sonho com seu anjinho preferido, hihi. Amanhã será um longo dia, temos que descobrir um jeito de provar quem você é!  
-Certo, boa noite, Caudina.  
-Boa noite.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Eu te amo!-disse uma voz feminina.  
-Eu também, minha querida...

Lucy acordou assustada, de quem eram aquelas vozes?

"Era só o que me falta... Mais fantasmas?"

Ia se levantar quando ao apoiar a mão na cama sentiu um objeto, tinha certeza de não ter colocado nada ali antes de dormir.

Pegou-o e o observou atentamente, parecia um cordão, ou coisa assim... Uma voz dentro de si dizia-lhe que era um medalhão muito especial e que a ajudaria.

Mas que voz era aquela? Não lhe importava, voltou a pensar no objeto... Como teria aparecido ali!? No meio da noite... Primeiro o sonho e agora aquilo...

-Ohayo...-disse descendo sonolenta a escadaria da casa de Caudina. A própria se encontrava à mesa de café abraçando Rafaga e dando pulinhos.

Parou, endireitou-se e sorriu para Lucy.

-Bom Dia, lindinha! Como está? Dormiu bem?-as duas se sentaram, enquanto Rafaga ficou parado, um pouco vermelho.  
-Sim... Só que tive um sonho estranho e quando acordei um cordão estava em minha cama...  
-Um cordão?-Rafaga se recuperara e agora perguntava, franzindo a testa e olhando para a esposa.  
-Não fui eu! Nem ninguém mais entrou no seu quarto depois de mim, querida... Tem certeza de que não é seu?-Lucy balançou a cabeça.  
-Não é meu de forma alguma, tem cara de coisa de Zefir mesmo...  
-Sei lá... Anda conquistando tantos, hihi. Quem sabe não foi nosso querido Imperador Lantis?  
-Lantis? Não falo com ele faz uma semana, Caudina... Sem contar que agora é passado, se casará com a princesa!-Caudina a olhou cheia de compaixão e sorriu.  
-Que será você! Hihi!!! Óbvio que sim e sabe disso, por isso anunciou aquilo, assim Zefir não poderia reclamar, só escondeu o fato de ter certeza de que sabe que será você, Lucy...-a ruiva sorriu com aquela confiança da mulher de cabelos róseos.  
-Pare, Caudina, sou estrangeira, eu própria odiaria que meu país fosse governado por alguém de fora...  
-Hahahahaha!!! Não é o que seu gatinho acha... Digo só agora, pois saiu o documento oficial nesta manhã.-Lucy olhou sem entender.-Explica Rafaga!  
-Bem, o Imperador mandou-me uma notificação para que parasse de procurar pela princesa, pois a representante do palácio já foi escolhida. Caudina recebeu uma agora mesmo, dizendo que você a será. Um belo jogo este do senhor Lantis.  
-Exato!-Caudina fez um sinal de vitória e Lucy ficou vermelha.  
-Mas...-a garota começou.-Mas...  
-Mas o que, lindinha? A vida é bela! Agora suas chances são praticamente iguais às de Nova. Agora temos que ter a certeza de que vencerá! Treinemos...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lucy tinha acabado de entrar em seu quarto, saída do banho, anoitecia lá fora e quase pulou de surpresa ao ver Liana e Águia ali.

-O quê querem!?  
-Viemos te parabenizar...-Liana falou sorrindo como sempre, Lucy sentou-se na cama.  
-Exato... Como se sente estando prestes a ser nossa Imperatriz?  
-Não vou vencer!-ela respondeu vermelha e seus dois visitantes sorriram.  
-Como queira, Lucy...-Águia fechou os olhos e abriu-os levantando-se e dando uma volta pelo quarto, o que deixou Lucy vermelha, mas quieta, ele estava distraído e aquilo era bom.  
-Vamos Águia!-Liana falou.-Não é educado um rapaz olhar o quarto de uma mocinha...  
-Só estava tentando me distrair... Falando nisso... Quando se muda pro palácio?  
-Como!?  
-Depois que ganhar o concurso, quando você meu grande amigo juntam a cama?  
-Quê!?-Lucy estava o cúmulo da vermelhidão, Liana sorria, gargalhava.-Isso não ajuda!  
-Águia está certo, Lucy... Quando será que será da minha família, hein? Irá me chamar de mãe?  
-Eu não vou vencer nada!  
-é o que diz...-os dois responderam.  
-Argh!-Lucy rosnou e começou a murmurar coisas incompreensíveis.  
-Eu tenho que ir, vou viajar para Faren, até mais...-Águia se foi, deixando as duas damas a sós.  
-Onde é Faren?  
-É um outro planeta... Mas ele vem pra te ver ganhar e assistir ao casamento do melhor amigo.  
-Não tem graça.-Lucy pôs o medalhão. Liana ficou observando o objeto com curiosidade.-O que foi?  
-Nada... Tenho que ir, jantarei com meu filho em despedida a Águia que parte nesta noite, até mais, nora.  
-Aaaaah!!!- a ruiva gritou, vendo Liana sair rindo. Mas o efeito havia surtido e após se acalmar começou a pensar.

"E se eu ganhar? Todos dizem que será assim... Mas... Não quero acreditar e me magoar."-agarrou o medalhão com a mão e começou a chorar. "Eu o amo tanto!!!"

-Nossa, que lindo!-uma voz gritou e Lucy, por entre as lágrimas viu a silhueta da menina de longos cabelos azuis.  
-Boa noite, Lucy, viemos jantar aqui hoje a convite de Rafaga.-Anne falava também entrando. Ambas sentaram-se ao lado da ruiva que chorava ainda.  
-O que houve? É Lantis? Foi ele quem lhe deu o medalhão?  
-Não sei, apareceu hoje em minha cama... Mas não foi isso, Marine... É que eu o amo muito e sei que nunca poderemos ficar juntos!-ela deitou-se no colo da amiga.  
-Mas você se casarão!-anunciou a própria.  
-Até vocês... Liana e Águia acabaram de sair falando isso... E se eu não ganhar? Entrei nisso com a certeza de que perderia!  
-Lucy... Você ganhou algo melhor que um anel no dedo...-Anne disse. Marine concordou olhando para a bela jóia que a ruiva segurava.-Não estou falando do medalhão! Falo do amor de Lantis, é algo que a esposa, quem quer que seja, nunca terá...  
-Anne tem razão.-Marine concordou.-Mesmo assim o medalhão é uma graça! Disse que apareceu do nada? Acho que seu príncipe veio colocá-lo aqui...  
-Marine!-Lucy brigou.  
-Bem... Parece ser uma jóia real, Lucy...  
-Está certa...-Anne falou, despertando a atenção das duas.-Isto é do tesouro real, sem dúvidas, agora o que é e como veio até aqui...

Então Lucy contou sobre como Liana o olhou, logo as três concordaram no ponto daquilo significar mais do que parecia.

-Lantis foi que a deu e é tão romântico!-Marine falou com corações nos olhos.  
-Você só acha romântico porque é bonito e precioso, Marine... Mesmo não sendo de Lantis, não há dúvidas de que a ame, Lucy. Lembre-se do que te disse, isto é mais importante que o anel.-Lucy baixou o olhar e assentiu, lembrou-se do que Fuhrtio lhe disse e agora suas esperanças estavam recuperadas.  
-Mas como sabe que me ama, Anne?  
-É algo óbvio para alguém como eu que o conheço há algum tempo e convivemos o dia inteiro.-Anne ocultou a parte que o próprio Lantis a havia dito aquilo. Mas aquilo foi suficiente para fazer a amiga sorrir, ficou feliz por ter conseguido levantar-lhe o astral.-Pronto assim está melhor, não quero ver ninguém triste...  
-Claro que não...-Marine disse insinuante.-Já que está tão feliz, né Anne?  
-Como assim?-perguntou a outra.  
-Lucy, ela não te contou!?-Marine falava e Anne ficava muuuuito vermelha.  
-O que!?-cochichou um pouco no ouvido de Lucy, Anne ficava mais vermelha.-Mesmo!? Uau!  
-Parem com isso!-finalmente a loira gritou e as outras duas sorriram.  
-Parabéns!!!-Lucy gritou dando aquele abraço de urso em Anne.-Não dá pra acreditar!!! Como foi que ele te pediu? Ainda nem o conheço, mas já ouvi tanto falar dele!!!  
-Hahahaha!!!-Marine ria.-Anne, eu conto ou você?  
-Certo...-respondeu a garota resignada.-Bem, a gente tava andando pela floresta hoje de manhã, bem cedinho, o Sol ainda nascia. Aí estávamos conversando sobre o que o Imperador faria se a princesa fosse quem fosse. Falamos de você, Nova, Aristen, Makria que são as que podem ganhar... Logo ele me perguntou se eu fosse a princesa o que faria, se me casaria ou não...  
-E o que respondeu?-perguntou Lucy.  
-Disse que por mais que amasse Zefir, eu ainda era fiel aos meus sentimentos.-ouviu aquele como um baque, era o que Fuhrtio disse que não fez, casou-se com uma qualquer ao invés de com sua amada. Lantis faria aquilo...-Ele então me perguntou se havia alguém que deveria ser meu Imperador para que eu mantivesse minha fidelidade, mesmo me casando... Eu só assenti e ele disse que se fosse o Imperador também haveria uma princesa pré-determinada em mente...  
-Óbvio que não com palavras tão bonitas...-Marine disse rindo, olhando pro alto e inocentemente a mão de Anne pulou em sua cabeça.  
-Como eu dizia... Perguntei se era alguém que conhecia e ele me chamou de bobinha. Antes que pudesse armar resposta, empurrou-me para a árvore, roubando-me um beijo...-ela estava vermelha neste ponto.  
-Aiiiii!!! Que lindo!-disse Lucy, dando gritinhos, Marine concordou e acrescentou:  
-Continua, Anne.  
-Bem, conversamos muito, andando agora de mãos dadas, e aí ele me perguntou se casaria com ele e eu aceitei.-ela começou a sorrir, com um pouco de lágrimas nos olhos...

Lucy ficou feliz por sua amiga e decidiu abraçá-la de novo, mas quando ia fazê-lo o medalhão, com seu movimento brusco, mexeu-se batendo contra seu peito e a fez lembrar de sua triste condição.

Suas duas amigas a olharam e a abraçaram, todas as três choraram por sua dor.

-Lucy... Ele te mandou este medalhão né?-Marine falou ainda chorosa.  
-Não só o medalhão, Marine! Tenho certeza de que fará tudo para que ganhe, amiga. Princesa Lucy!-Lucy assentiu forçando um sorriso e segurando o medalhão.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-O que ela faz aqui, mamãe!?-Nova gritou, com um de seus amiguinhos no colo, correndo atrás de Deboner pelos corredores de seu castelo.  
-Minha filha, não é mais que uma cortesia, por favor seja hospitaleira!  
-Mas, mamãaaae!!! Sabe muitíssimo bem que eu a odeio!  
-Querida, depois iremos passar uma noite do castelo dela e pronto estará acabado...  
-O quê!?-e Deboner abriu as portas, revelando uma bela dama vestida de azul bem escuro, contrastando com o rosa claro do vestido de Nova, que soltou o bicho ao vê-la.  
-Olá, Lady Nova!-ela disse com um sorriso que a garota sabia que era falso.-Há quanto tempo... Pronta para a competição?  
-Olá Lady Aristen...-ela nem tentou um sorriso, sentando-se obedientemente o mais distante possível da garota de cabelos roxos.  
-Que bom que pôde vir.-Deboner tentou salvar o pesado clima.-O jantar já está quase servido, tenha uma boa estada esta noite em nosso castelo.

A garota sorriu, novamente por pura educação, Nova rolou os olhos.

-Lady Nova, tua mãe me falou que tens um local somente para teus animaizinhos, posso vê-los?  
-Não.-e Nova se foi, ouvindo Deboner gritar raivosamente seu nome, desta vez o sorriso de Aristen era genuíno.  
-Perdoa-me minha filha, Lady Aristen... Ela está tendo um tempo difícil com a proximidade da competição.-Imagino que também tens tido muitas aflições...  
-Sim, claro... Principalmente para Nova que é tão jovem... Entendo como deve se sentir, nós ambas fomos criadas desde pequena, e até antes de nascermos, para ganhar esta competição. Eu, pelo ao menos, pretendo honrar meus antepassados.-Deboner foi a que forçou um sorriso neste momento.

Uma serviçal apareceu neste momento anunciando o jantar, que aconteceu em total silêncio. Aristen se retirou logo após para seus aposentos. Ela sabia que Nova era imatura demais para ganhar.

"Agora faltam Makria e a tal Lucy... A vitória é quase certa..."-Aristen sorria em sua cama olhando para o teto.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lantis estava saindo de seu escritório meio cabisbaixo. Lucy seria a princesa, portanto seria sua, mas...Ela queria aquilo, havia evitado-o tanto ultimamente e na hora do pronunciamento, quando tentava olhá-la nos olhos, esta sempre olhava em outra direção.

"Mas eu te amo tanto..."-ele encostou-se na parede de um dos corredores, a sua frente havia uma janela que dava para o jardim.

O rapaz aproximou-se e olhou para baixo. Observou as flores brincando com a noite, os pássaros em seus ninhos, com suas famílias, os demais animais presentes, mas amigos da escuridão. Ali foi onde conheceu aquela garota que hoje lhe era tão importante e mal havia feito uma semana!

"Um amor aparece assim? Tão rápido e devastador!? Tenho medo... Não dele, mas de ficar sem ele."- ele olhou a fonte, jorrando água que brilhava a luz da Lua, como se fosse um líquido divino. "Tenho medo de ficar sem ela..."

Mas no fundo dele havia a esperança, aquele que se prendeu à caixa de Pandora, aquela que ficou quando todos haviam saída, aquela que era a última que devia morrer.

Esperança de seu plano dar certo, esperança de seu amor ser correspondido, esperança de poder falar a ela o mais rápido possível. Esperança de vê-la.

Correu pelos corredores e saiu do palácio, espantando os guardas que nunca o viam tão desesperado.

Foi até a casa de Rafaga e Caudina e usou de sua força para escalar a árvore que mais próxima ficava da sacada de Lucy. Se usasse o cavalo mágico, faria muito barulho, a maneira normal seria melhor e mais romântica. Ele sorriu.

Lá repousava o anjo, dormia pacificamente segurando com ambas as mãos algo. Seu sorriso aumentou. Ela era ainda mais linda daquela forma.

Decidiu ir-se, antes que algo acontecesse. Com sua sorte de ultimamente...

Os mesmos guardas de antes agora o viam entrar com um sorriso confidente. Ambos se olharam e decidiram continuar sua guarda.

E posso te dizer que o grande afeto que te deixo  
Não traz o exaspero das lágrimas nem a fascinação das promessas  
Nem as misteriosas palavras dos véus da alma...  
É um sossego, uma unção, um transbordamento de carícias  
E só te pede que te repouses quieta, muito quieta  
E deixes que as mãos cálidas da noite encontrem sem fatalidade  
[o olhar extático da aurora.  
(Vinícius de Moraes)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Lantis...-o garoto voltou-se assustava, pensava que todos já dormiam... Viu a mulher usando um longo vestido branco, como um anjo com seus longos cabelos negros e seus olhos azuis como o mar. Alegres como o céu.  
-Mãe... O que faz acordada? Pretendia sair?  
-Eu estava no jardim, acabei de voltar de lá, te procurava. Os dois guardas disseram que havia saído, mas já voltara. Acrescentaram que estava estranho, alguma coisa aconteceu meu filho?  
-Não. O que queria me falar?  
-Tem certeza de que não houve nada?  
-Só saí para um volta, optei por evitar o jardim, desta vez.  
-Sei quando mente...  
-Fui ver Lucy...  
-As meninas disseram que já dormia, é de se esperar a esta hora.  
-É, eu a vi dormindo...-ele respondeu com um sorriso e o olhar perdido. Liana o olhou e logo sorriu sarcástica.  
-Deu para invadir casas agora?  
-Cala a boca!  
-Olha como fala com sua mãe!-ela deu um soquinho fraco no braço do rapaz.  
-Eu só a vi e depois fui embora, não invadi lugar nenhum, fiquei na sacada...-ele passou a mão no braço fingindo que doía.  
-Sei...  
-E sobre o que queria me falar?  
-Sobre Lucy... Sabe algo sobre o medalhão que apareceu misteriosamente na cama dela?  
-Como?  
-É sem dúvidas alguma uma jóia mágica real.

Continuará...

Anita 05/10/2002

Notas da Autora:

Yeeees!!! Deixei num ótimo lugar, huahuahuahuahahahaaaaaaaa!!! Muitos andam reclamando que estou esticando demais os dias. Eu concordo, mas sempre acabo fazendo isso, é ruim, porque quando vai chegando o fim eu tenho que apressar. Desta vez apressei uma semana e acho que este cap se passou em dois dias. Eu ia colocar o despertar da Lucy, mas a Liana interrogando sobre o medalhão ficou melhor.

Finalmente o pessoal começou a mandar e-mail, mas não consegui os cinco bons comentários... Como, porém, muitos falaram pra eu continuar, eu toh liberando este cap, mas se eu não consegui cinco bons comentários, e não vai ter desconto, não mando o quatro!!!

O que acharam deste cap? Mais personagens surgiram, não é? E decidi por mostrar um pouco mais sobre as Guerreiras, como nunca o faço... Agora a coisa vai esquentar, para quem pensou que Nova era a vilã, conheçam Aristen! E esta Makria? Quem será? Quanto a Fuhrtio... Qual será sua história com nossa Beatrice!(hihihi). E o medalhão!? E agora!? Será Lantis quem o deu para Lucy, mesmo? Ou será Águia? Ou será Fuhrtio? Ou Clef? Ou um novo personagem? Não sei se descobrirão no próximo cap, mas terão mais pistas! Agora vou começar a caminhar para o fim, passamos as apresentações! Finalmente descobrirão mais sobre a tragédia que todos já sabem ter sido com Zagar e Esmeralda. Mas ainda não sei se vou falar tudo sobre ela... Talvez só diga na competição... Prometo não deixar tudo pro final!!! Só 50% hehehehe.

Se quiserem participar da campanha para o quarto capítulo(hehehehe) mandem um e-mail para mim!!! E por favor, comentem!!! anita_

Sobre o poeminha(é um só!!! U o dividi no meio) uau! Eu o encontrei e achei perfeito para o capítulo!!!

Agradecimentos: Decidi que não vale a pena agradecer a todo mundo sempre, mas saibam que todos estão no meu coração!!! Um beijo especial pra Maíra, com comento tudo!!! Ela meio que me deu a idéia do amuleto e pediu pra não revelar aqui tudo sobre ele... Outra pra Cyaria, pra Miaka que anda sem escrever ultimamente, mandem mails pra ela, pra ver se ela decide por continuar a escrever. Um abraço pra Andrea Setsuna, que me comentou muito!!!(que bom!!!) e falou sobre ter novas concorrentes... Mas decidi por não acatar a idéia toda sobre mexer com as outras Guerreiras, pelo ao menos não a Aristen, quem sabe a Makria? Pros que agora não me lembro...


	4. Quando te Vejo

Ainda Estarei Esperando § 4 - Quando te Vejo...

Notas Iniciais:

Decidi deixar passar de novo, mas o cinco não sai sem cinco mails bons, realmente não é pedir demais, então mandem! Se eu deixar esta fic parada, vocês que não mandaram não terão o direito de reclamar! Eu vou ter a razão...

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Ainda Estarei Esperando**

**Capítulo 4 – Quando te Vejo...**

-Uma jóia real? Com Lucy? Do que está falando, mãe?-Liana observou atentamente a expressão do filho, em busca de alguma coisa que o denunciasse... (NA: No último capítulo cometi a gafe de confundir Liana e Zubo em alguns aspectos, então me corrijo e vale para qualquer momento que tenha errado na descrição, esta abaixo vai ser a que vale.)

-Sim, um medalhão apareceu na casa de Lucy, é o principal suspeito e sabemos o porquê... Lembra que sei quando mente?

O rapaz observou a mãe... Os olhos violeta da mulher procuravam por qualquer prova contar ela. Lantis recuou um pouco, fechou seus próprios olhos e respirou fundo.

-Então já deve saber que não minto...

-Este é o problema. Se não foi você, quem seria? Mencionei que era o único suspeito?

-Como tem certeza de que é uma jóia real?

-Sei quando vejo uma.

-Terá ela algum outro admirador?

-Quem? Um irmão seu que não soube que tinha dado a luz? Somos os únicos que têm acesso a estas jóias.

-E que medalhão era este?

-Não o conheço... É um outro problema, mas já te disse que sei que é uma jóia real.

-Vou dormir agora e veremos isto amanhã.-ele lhe deu um beijo na testa.-Boa noite, minha mãe.

E se foi, deixando Liana com seus pensamentos.

"Algo está errado..."

-Liana!-ela virou-se para ver Fuhrtio andando com uma roupa preta.

-O que faz acordado, rapaz?

-Descobriu algo sobre o medalhão?

-E como você sabe dele?

-Ouvi falar... Notícias correm rápidas!

-Hum... Lantis não foi.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Vamos, Lucy, ataque!-a menina ruiva levantou novamente a espada para a companheira que se desviou facilmente.

-Marine... Eu não consigo...

-Não adianta chorar!-Marine não costumava ter muitas obrigações, já que a quem devia proteger não estava ali, a princesa.-Prometi ajudar, mas você desiste antes de tentar...

-Mas eu tentei...

-Uma espada não é um pedaço de pau com o qual diz já ter treinado, é verdade. Porém a diferença é mínima! Como pode ser tão má?

-Essa diferença mínima é decisiva no meu caso, pelo o jeito.-ela embainhou a espada e foi beber algo, o treino, que agora já durava uma hora, a deixara de boca seca.

A menina de cabelos azuis a seguiu, pegando um copo para si, a espada sempre lhe deixara excitada!

-Marine...-a ruiva começou, ao sentar-se numa das cadeiras da casa de Caudina.

-Diga...

-Não sei para quê devo saber isto. Não deveria estar treinando etiqueta, como na primeira semana?

-Precisa ter um dom especial que te façam reconhecer que é a princesa. Mas também é necessário saber outras coisas. Um jumento pode aprender a usar garfo e faca! Agora há coisas que somente a nossa princesa, que segundo Caudina é você, poderá fazer.

-E o que é?

-Pretendemos descobrir com o tempo. Por ora ficará com a espada, etiqueta e outros.

-Mas eu não sei usar a espada!

-É o que pretendo mudar...

Ao final do dia, quem havia mudado de idéia era Marine...

-Desisto! Você não foi feita para a espada...

-Vai ver é você que é muito boa...

-Não é só isso, você é uma péssima aluna!-Lucy ficou quieta de repente, a menina de cabelos azuis então percebeu que havia falado demais.-Desculpa, Lucy... Mas você realmente passou o dia inteiro e não aprendeu nada!

-Tudo bem, eu entendo...-ela saiu.

-Aonde vai?

-Tomar um banho, Caudina disse que haverá um jantar no palácio oferecido ao casamento de Anne e Ferio e fomos convidados.

-É mesmo! Eu em havia esquecido, também tenho que ir!-Marine pegou as duas espadas e já estava guardando-as quando notou que a amiga havia parado exatamente abaixo do portal.-O que houve?

-Ele vai estar lá...

-É... Mas já devia ter previsto antes! Ele é o palácio...

-Eu sei. O que faço? Levo o medalhão ou não?

-Leve sim! E interrogue-o! Com certeza foi ele...

-Tá... Faz algum tempo que não nos falamos, me dará alguma atenção?

-Isso eu cuidarei pessoalmente para que aconteça!-Marine sorriu, pegou suas coisas.-Até mais tarde...

-Até.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Aristen esperou até que uma de suas criadas terminasse de ajeitar o belo vestido vinho, feito de um tecido semelhante ao veludo, para mandá-la deixá-la a sós.

Ela própria colocou todas suas jóias, arquitetando o que faria de sua vida até o dia da competição. Decididamente a filha de Deboner não ganharia, apesar de todos acharem que sim, porém ela estaria disposta a fazer um acordo caso suas chances aumentassem, para que a garota desistisse.

O que importava agora era seguir em frente. Se desse tempo conheceria a tão falada Lucy e se a achasse com mais possibilidades que Nova, o acordo também serviria. Já tinha ouvido os rumores todos.

Como o dia passou rápido! Ao chegar pela tarde em seu castelo do de Deboner, foi até seu lago particular tomar um banho nas águas quentes. Fechou os olhos e ao abri-los já anoitecia. Voltou logo e agora se aprontava, o jantar prometia. Seus resultados poderiam definir seu futuro.

-Lady Aristen, Lady Makria e sua irmã as aguardam abaixo.

-Certo.-o criado fechou a porta. A menina olhou-se no espelho, seus olhos amarelos brilhavam com a previsão do futuro. Prendeu seus longos cabelos roxos com uma presilha de pedras caras e desceu com todo seu esplendor pela escadaria.

Sentada no sofá se encontravam as duas convidadas. Makria tinha olho verde esmeralda e cabelos cinza prateado, vestia um longo amarelo ouro. Sua irmã, a seu lado, tinha cabelo loiro e olhos de um tom um pouco mais escuro que os cabelos, usava vestido verde musgo até o joelho.

-Olá, Ladies Nova e Priscilla, é um prazer tê-las hoje em minha mesa!-disse Aristen, vendo a antiga amiga. Enquanto Nova era bem jovem, ambas tinham a mesma idade, sempre destinadas a serem a princesa, de famílias rivais, porém sempre se deram. Até que há uns dois anos a rivalidade aumentou..

-Olá! Há quanto tempo, Aristen... Vejo que o mundo lhe foi bom, está maravilhosa!-Makria a beijou no rosto.

-Ah, você também! Será uma rival e tanto...-Priscilla a olhou com um sorriso e sentou-se, acompanhando as outras duas.

O jantar foi amistoso, cheio de indiretas e duplos-sentidos a cada frase de ambas. Priscilla manteve-se quieta, não tinha a ver com a rivalidade e se não fosse o desejo de seus falecidos pais, aconselharia à irmã caçula abandonar tal idéia.

-O que fará com Lantis quando ganhar, querida?

-Não faço nem idéia!-Makria gargalhou forte.-Devo enfiá-lo no armário...

-É a única pessoa que conheço que detesta o Imperador...

-Não o detesto o Imperador, odeio Lantis. É esnobe demais! Lembro-me bem quando éramos bem mais novas, o fora que te deu e em muitas outras. Às vezes eu gostaria que você ganhasse só para que ele visse como o mundo gira!

-Eu também queria ganhar!-Makria gargalhou de novo da piada da amiga.

-Não se eu puder impedir.

Aquela era sua verdadeira rival. Ambas tinham muito motivo para continuar na competição. Nova só estava por Lantis, talvez o mesmo para a outra...

"Makria... Zefir do Norte será minha! Sinto muito, amiga..."

O jantar se acabou ali.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mas apenas começava no palácio.

Marine chegara ao mesmo tempo que Askot e foram recebidos por Clef e Liana já ali estavam. Ambos sentaram-se lado a lado na mesa e começaram a conversar sobre o desfile de uma semana atrás.

-Seus animais estavam maravilhosos!-dizia Marine ao domador aprendiz de feiticeiro.

-Meus amigos são muito talentosos...

-Não sei como consegue ter amigos assim...

-Assim como?-o garoto perguntou com a maior inocência, Marine deu uma risada nervosa.

-Bem, você sabe, assim... Tão... Grandes!-a palavra era "apavorantes", mas podia poupá-lo.

Anne e Ferio entraram na hora certa.

-Ora! Aí estão os dois pombinhos...-Marine falou sarcasticamente, recebendo uma risada de Ferio, que pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Anne, e uma corada da amiga.

Logo Lantis e Fuhrtio também se juntaram.

-Soube que o velho Geo não virá... É verdade?-perguntou Ferio.

-Não, ele disse que não dará.-respondeu Clef.-Uma pena...

-Sim, eu o queria aqui comemorando comigo...

Rafaga, Caudina e Lucy chegaram finalmente. Eram os últimos. Lucy estava esplêndida pelo o que os olhos de Lantis constataram... Usava um vestido completamente transparente, rosa bem claro e por baixo um forro branco, que ia até o meio da coxa, enquanto o rosa ia até o joelho e fazia suas mangas. Uma visão decididamente bela.

Os olhos do rapaz logo repousaram em um lugar específico. Um medalhão que ela usava. Aquele era o tão falado então!

Marine sorriu junto Anne e Caudina ao virem para onde Lantis olhava, muito interessado. Liana sorriu ao imaginar os pensamentos do filho, ele estava vislumbrado com aquela jóia rara. E não falava do medalhão.

-Ahem!-pigarreou a mãe do Imperador.-Aqui estamos todos reunidos em homenagem a duas pessoas muito especiais! O Imperador da porção de Zefir pelo qual meu filho é responsável e a guardiã pessoal dele. Minhas congratulações e desejos de felicidades a Anne e Ferio.

Cada um disse uma coisa, até que o jantar chegou ao fim e cada um para um canto. No caso do casal homenageado era um canto no seu sentido próprio.

Lantis se dirigiu para o jardim. Imaginara que seria a ocasião perfeita para conversar com sua amada, mas mal conseguiu lhe olhar nos olhos durante toda a refeição.

_Tanto de meu estado me acho incerto,  
que em vivo ardor tremendo estou de frio;  
sem causa, juntamente choro e rio,  
o mundo todo abarco e nada aperto. _

_É tudo quanto sinto, um desconcerto;  
da alma um fogo me sai, da vista um rio;  
agora espero, agora desconfio,  
agora desvario, agora acerto._

** (Camões) **

Sentou no cimento que cercava a fonte e olhou para as flores noturnas, testemunhas únicas de não só seu primeiro encontro com Lucy, mas também do nascimento de seu primeiro amor.

"Mas sei que ela ganhará... Com o apoio do palácio suas chances aumentam bem!"-lembrou-se das outras duas. Também eram tão perigosas quanto Nova, mas Lucy poderia. "Eu sei que pode!"

-Lantis...-o garoto deu um pulo quando a voz interrompeu seus pensamentos. Virou-se para ver a própria lhe olhando, surgindo entre dois arbustos, como uma visão. Um anjo!

-Lucy? O que faz aqui fora? Vai congelar assim... Provavelmente amanhã será um dia de chuva. A temperatura caiu legal...

-Você também está aqui.-ela respondeu calma, se aproximando.-Eu só queria ficar um pouco a sós...

-Eu também. Não conseguimos, acho...

-É...

-Por que não se senta?-Lantis mostrou um lugar a seu lado.

-Certo. Vou aproveitar que te encontrei e te perguntar uma coisa... Promete responder?

-Depende sobre o que é...

-É sobre o medalhão...

-Não sei no que está pensando e por mais que eu gostaria de ter sido, não fui eu.

-Ah... Eu já imaginava, mas...

-É minha mãe também me perguntou sobre isso... Acho que tudo apontava para mim, não é?-a ruiva sorriu.-Já disse. Gostaria de ter tido a idéia de te dar uma jóia tão bela, porém alguém a teve antes.

-Quem terá sido!? Eu não faço idéia!-Lucy se desesperava por dentro, olhando Lantis nos olhos.

-Nem eu. Mas me parece de fato ser uma jóia real, apesar de nunca tê-la visto...

-Certo...

-Talvez seja tua, princesa...-ele sorriu brincando, ela lhe deu um tapinha no braço.

-Até você! Não agüento mais isso, não sou eu!

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?

-Ah!

-De qualquer forma ganhará... É o mais próximo de uma princesa que temos entre as candidatas.

-Não pode ter certeza!

-Eu me assegurarei pessoalmente para que ganhe?

-Vai trapacear?

-Não, irei te treinar também, sei o que cobrarão. Assim como as outras três sabem.

-Vai me treinar!?

-Sim. Ou pelo ao menos farei o que eu puder. Marine mencionou que não estava muito bem com espada...

-É...-baixou tímida sua cabeça.

-Pois eu sou um belo dum espadachim! Aprenderá melhor do que com qualquer outro!

-E de onde tirará tempo Senhor "Eu sei e posso de tudo!"?

-Tempo?Isto realmente é algo que existe ou uma forma usada para melhorar nossa estada neste mundo?

-Pára com isso!

-Hahahahaha!-Lantis amava aquela garota e agora que estava ao seu lado novamente seu coração parecia tão mais leve...-Vamos começar logo!

Ele se levantou do cimento, pegando-a pela mão a levou até a sala de armas num flash. Ambos os corações batiam forte. Lantis pela ansiedade de estar cada vez mais com ela. Lucy pelo medo do que estava acontecendo, tudo era um desconhecido...

-Toma!-Lantis, após examinar cada espada escolheu uma cheia de pedras que lembravam o rubi.-Esta espada me parece ótima para você...

-Eu não vou treinar hoje, Lantis, esta tarde e está frio...

-Não sentiremos temperatura ou tempo na sala de treinamento...-ele a pegou e a levou novamente pelos corredores até uma sala escura.

As luzes se acenderam para revelar uma linda sala cheia de instrumentos para treinamento.

-É minha sala particular...

-Já disse que não treinarei!

-É uma ordem...-disse ele mostrando seus belos dentes.

-Não me intimida! E tampouco é meu Imperador!

-Enquanto estiver dentro de meu reino sou quem manda em você, a menos que queira problemas...

-Lantis! Repito! Não treinarei hoje...

-Prepare-se!-ele tirou a própria espada da bainha se posicionando para o ataque.

-Certo... Vejo que não tenho opção.-ela sentiu-se mais que desafiada ali. Marine era uma Guerreira Mágica, não era à toa que era tão boa. Mas Lantis era só um mimado, e estava motivada. Iria vencê-lo! Sendo uma boa espadachim ou não, ela iria...

Tirou o vestido que usava por cima, deixando seu movimentos um pouco mais livres, e pôs o colete que tinha ali. Lantis fez o mesmo. Agora se olharam, cada um querendo se mostrar para o amado.

"Vale tudo no amor e na guerra. Então o valor aqui é ao quadrado, amo meu inimigo..."-Lucy pensou, sorrindo confiante, vendo Lantis ajeitar-se novamente ali.

-Preparada?-ele perguntou, confiante demais.

-Nunca estive mais, venha!-ele se preparou, Lucy iria vencê-lo!

Lantis correu pelo piso, Lucy aprontou sua defesa e num flash uma espada caiu ressonante no chão.

-Como!?

-Minha querida Lucy...-Lantis foi buscar a espada da oponente.-Você é amadora e eu sou um perito na arte da espada, como pôde penar que eu estava somente blefando?

-Não sou amadora! Só não estou acostumada com uma espada de verdade...

-Tampouco eu. Minha espada normal é uma espada mágica, feita somente de energia. Se fosse tão boa quanto Marine, por exemplo, tinha chances de me vencer. Mas não é.-ele lhe devolveu a espada.-Agora eu vou te ensinar alguns truques.

Ficaram treinando a noite toda, Lucy nunca soube que havia tanta diferença entre uma espada e um pedaço de pau. Lantis lhe mostrou cada detalhe.

A lua deu seu lugar para o Sol, que se levantou glorioso de sua cama abaixo do horizonte. Seus raios penetraram pela janela da sala de treinamento, para espanto dos dois que ali estavam.

-Por Kami! Já está mais que tarde!-exclamou Lucy.

-Correção... É muito cedo.

-Caudina deve estar morta de preocupação.

-Digo que ficamos conversando até tarde e fiz com que dormisse aqui no palácio.

-Sua mãe te desmentirá.

-Não irá, confie em mim.-ele pegou delicadamente a espada de rubi, ou de seu correspondente naquele mundo, e a embainhou.-Vamos guardar as espadas e te mostrarei um quarto para ficar. Almoce comigo.

-Tenho que treinar hoje...

-Está tendo espada, não é? Para quê pule a manhã para que descanse, sem contar que se for até a casa onde está, acordará a todos!

-Certo...

Lantis a guiou novamente até a sala de armas, onde guardou ambas as espadas. Ao virar-se notou que Lucy debandara para a sala ao lado.

-Lucy...-ele a chamou, a ruiva olhava para a dúzia de quadros.

-Quem são?

-São os antigos Imperadores de Zefir do Sul. Meus antepassados.-Lantis apontou para um último, onde ainda tinha uma parte enorme da parede vazia.-Aquele foi meu pai, Zubo. Era nosso Feiticeiro Chefe e se apaixonou pela minha mãe e vice-versa. Queriam que eu fosse um Feiticeiro, Clef assim me treinou, porém eu queria ser espadachim, treinei metade do dia com ele e na outra metade com minha mãe, que usa muito bem a espada.

-Você e seu pai se parecem...

-É sim, porém seus olhos eram azuis e os meus são como os de minha mãe.

-Quer saber? Eu diria que seu pai e sua se parecem muito.-Lantis gargalhou.

-Tem uma explicação. Há muito tempo houve um rei que tinha dois irmãos. Este rei morreu e um outro irmão tomou posse, enquanto o outro decidiu tentar carreira fora do planeta como diplomata acho. Minha mãe é descendente do que foi Imperador e meu pai filho do que foi diplomata. De certa forma, surpreenda-se ou não, mas a princesa e eu somos parentes bem distantes também.

-Mesmo? E se casará com ela?

-Quando se é rei, o aconselhável que se case com pessoas do próprio sangue.

-Acho que já ouvi isto...

-Sim, para não haver misturas, uma bobeira que nesta história toda não é necessária se levar em conta, todos os casamentos eram por amor...

-Mesmo?

-Depois da grande tragédia... Não houve mais uma ordem para que se casassem com quem não queriam, nossos reis...

-Mas você está sendo forçado a se casar com a princesa...

-Por isso quero que ela seja quem eu mais amo.

-Nova?

-Você é muito ingênua, minha amada Lucy...-ele se aproximou e lhe beijou gentilmente.

Era o primeiro não só de Lucy, mas dele próprio. Nunca foi chegado à palavra amor e todas as garotas o amavam. Isso o fez se afastar delas. Ele mesmo não sabia, mas feriu muitas!

Mas algo o fazia atrair-se por Lucy e agora era sua vez de ser o que vê a pessoa amada se afastar.

Mas a ruiva não recusou seu beijo, e respondeu como pôde. Os braços dele lhe circulavam a cintura e ela pôs os seus no pescoço dele. A posição diminuía a distância entre os dois corpos. O calor era grande e muito gostoso...

Lá fora o Sol se escondia dando privacidade aos dois amantes e lágrimas de felicidade jorravam do céu.

O beijo finalmente se apartou, com ambos em busca de fôlego. Seus olhos se olharam derramando alegria.

-Vamos, antes que você não durma...-Lantis disse, ainda espantado com sua audácia.

-Acha que vou conseguir?-ele o olhou a pequena ao seu lado e sorriu.

-Nem eu... Eu...-ele respirou fundo e finalmente...-Eu te amo, Lucy. E te amo muito mesmo...

-Eu também!-ela o abraçou, com uma nova onda felicidade se espalhando por seu corpo...

E um novo beijo foi partilhado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O barulho da chuva lá fora escondia seus passos. Liana havia se levantado e agora procurava por Lantis. Ele tinha sumido no meio da festa e até agora não o vira mais...

-Guarda...-Liaan chamou novamente um guarda para indagar...-Viu o Imperado nesta manhã?

-Sim, senhora.-Liana sentiu uma onda de alívio.-Caminahva por perto da sala de armas com uma moça... Ma snão os vi de perto, não sei dizer quem era.

-Uma moça? Obrigada!-ela se foi.

O paradeiro de Lucy já estava solucionado. Agora o que teria acontecido?

Liana bateu de leve na porta do filho, já era quase hora do almoço e não tinha alternativa segundo, além de procurá-lo ali.

-Entre...-ela ouviu sua voz embriagada de sono.

-Lantis!-Liana se preparara para encontrar Lucy ali, mas estava surpresa ao ver o filho esparramado na cama só com a roupa de baixo e com uma cara cheia de sono.-Eu te acordei, meu filho... Sinto muito.

-Tudo bem... Mãe, queria lhe falar sobre Lucy.-pelo ao menos seu preparo não foi para o desperdício. Liana fingiu curiosidade enquanto sentava-se numa beirada da enorme cama de casal do luxuoso quarto.

-Diga, meu querido.

-Eu fiquei com ela até cedo, treinávamos a espada, mas queria que isso fosse segredo, quero vê-la derrubar Marine hoje. A surpresa da Guerreira será divertida!

Mãe passou seus longos dedos pálidos no cabelo negro do filho, ajeitando-o um... Não puxara o jeito do pai, que era bem liso.

-E o que quer que eu faça.

-Mande um soldado explicar sua ausência que ficou no palácio, após uma longa conversa comigo e que almoçará conosco e logo em seguida irá.

-Mas isto levantará muitas suspeitas, meu querido...

-Não me importa. Ah! deixe minha tarde livre, assistirei pessoalmente ao treinamento de Marine! Hahahaha! Virá comigo?

-Não... Tenho alguns compromissos sociais em uma das aldeias aqui perto. Farei o que em pediu, o almoço sairá em uma hora no máximo, já esteja pronto...

-Certo, até, mamãe...

-Escuta, o que foram fazer na sala de armas?

-Pegamos espadas, como sabe?

-Um guarda os viu.

-E o que ele disse?

-Nada de mais... Deveria ter dito alguma coisa?

-Não...-Lantis virou-se.

-Sei quando mente...

-Estamos namorando, mamãe...

Liana saiu, a conversa tinha terminado ali... Aquela informação deveria ser anunciada de acordo com a vontade dos dois, por isso manteve-se em silêncio... Como uma mulher havia sido ensinada a não se meter em assuntos alheios. Só torcia para que a Grande Tragédia do passado não se repetisse com seu querido filho.

_Estando em terra, chego ao Céu voando,  
numa hora acho mil anos, e é de jeito  
que em mil anos não posso achar uma hora. _

_ Se me pergunta alguém porque assim ando,  
respondo que não sei; porém suspeito  
que só porque vos vi, minha Senhora. _

** (Camões) **

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Makria chegara em seu castelo ainda para o almoço, pensara o caminho todo sobre sua velha amiga... Aristen pretendia se vingar, ela sabia daquilo e por isso sentia dentro de si que talvez não chegasse a ganhar a competição...

-Makria, o almoço...-sua irmã a avisou. A menina olhou para comida a sua frente, fria, mas intocada.-O que anda na sua cabeça?

-Nada, minha irmã, não se preocupe...

-Certo. Aristen está diferente, não é?

-Um pouco...

-Parece possuída por algum demônio!

-A vingança, com certeza.

-Já conhece a outra? Lucy?

-Não, a conhecerei no dia do torneio...

-Certo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lucy esperava a chegada de Marine para seu treinamento. Lantis lhe ensinara tudo do que precisava... Até sobre espadas mágicas!

"Lantis..."-um sorriso bobo aflorou em seus lábios.

Lembrou-se do beijo na sala de quadros... Fora seu primeiro... Ele era tão gentil! E a pedira em namoro, sem deixá-la a chance de perguntar o que fariam se ela não fosse a princesa, ele partira.

Anne tinha razão, o importante era que Lantis lhe amava, e aquilo era algo que ele não daria a nenhuma outra.

-Lucy!-Lucy saiu de seus pensamentos para ver Marine. Acompanhando-a vinha Lantis sorrindo.-Vamos começar logo!

-Certo... Olá, Vossa Majestade...

-Olá, Princesa Lucy.-ele respondeu ainda sorrindo, beijando-lhe a mão, nisso demorando bem mais que o necessário. Marine já estava pronta.

A chuva caía, por isso o treino era no palácio, na mesma sala de antes... Lucy olhou ao redor e lembrou-se do primeiro confronto, de como Lantis havia sido rápido. Tentou aplicar a mesma técnica, mas sem sucesso.

"Marine é muitíssimo boa, tome cuidado..."-ele lhe havia advertido.

Mas logo Lucy conseguiu fazer a espada de marine voar, sob a salva de palmas de Lantis, ela fez reverência. Marine ficou com raiva, mas...

-Tenho de admitir que melhorou demais, Lucy! Como conseguiu? É incrível!

-Lantis me ensinou...-ela respondeu, depois que o olhar do próprio aprovou.

Marine olhou para seu Imperador, pronta para assassiná-lo, mas não tinha sua espada.

-Hahahahaha!-Lantis gargalhava triunfante.-Fui bem-sucedido no que falhou, minha cara. Você a ensinou da forma errada...

-Cala a boca! Bem, minha missão de te ensinar a espada acabou, amanhã eu e Anne começaremos a ensinar algo sobre magia...

-Certo...-Lucy sorriu ao ver Marine sair raivosa. Logo sentiu o braço de Lantis segurar seu ombro.

Voltou-se ainda feliz com a vitória.

-Obrigada...

-Minha namorada é um talento natural, é só!-ele falou, beijando-a. Lá fora a chuva insistia em cair.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No dia seguinte a chuva insistiu.

Os planos de ensinar magia para Lucy foram mudados e Caudina decidiu, ela própria, deixá-la com um dia livre para fazer um tour pelo palácio. Anne e Marine a acompanharam.

-O palácio é imenso!-falou a ruiva enquanto almoçava, após conhecer quase metade do local.

-Pode apostar!-Ferio apareceu para surpresa da noiva.

-Ferio!? O que faz aqui?

-Caudina me falou do tour e decidi visitá-la. Estava numa reunião com Vossa Majestade... Já que não tive muita oportunidade de conhecer nossa futura Imperatriz, achei perfeito!

-Sente-se!-falou Marine.

-E então, Lucy, ouvi você falar que o palácio real era grande... As duas estão lhe contando histórias interessantes?

-Algumas... Falamos da princesa que se enforcou na cadeia e condessa que pulou no fosso cheio de monstros nocivos. Apenas as mais importantes.-Marine respondeu, Anne estava feliz demais para abrir a boca.

-Certo... Já viu a Sala dos Imperadores?

-Não.-a ruiva falou.

-Tem um monte de quadros de Imperadores mortos, ali perto temos a de Imperadores do Norte também, e uma outra para Rainhas importantes...

-Ah! Lantis me mostrou a dos Imperadores do Sul, perto da sala de Armas!

-Exato! Vamos até lá, vou te contar algumas histórias...

No caminho Ferio foi contando histórias, mas não eram trágicas como as de Marine e Anne. Eram até cômicas! Como um Imperador homossexual e um que eles perderam numa floresta do planeta, a Floresta do Silêncio.

-Nunca vá até lá!-ele concluiu e Lucy pôde já avistar a sala de armas, logo após entraram na sala que lhe trazia tantas lembranças...

"Eu te amo..."-as palavras de Lantis ecoavam em sua mente. Ela sorriu.

-Este e Zubo, pai de Lantis...-Lucy novamente encarou o homem a sua frente de longos cabelos negros e lisos e olhos azuis.-Lantis lhe contou que ele é um parente distante de sua mãe?

-Sim... Ele explicou a história do Imperador que morreu e tinha dois irmãos.

-Ótimo, ele falou que um foi rei e outro Diplomata?-Lucy assentiu.-Maravilhoso! Sabe uma coisa engraçada? Aquele que foi o antepassado de Zubo se chamava Lantis ele era apaixonado pela irmã da Imperatriz. Aquela que devia reinar no lugar da irmã que era morta. Isto foi a Grande Tragédia.

-Está dizendo que esses todos foram a causa do sumiço da Princesa?

-É, mais ou menos, em Zefir só deixamos filhos dos governantes assumirem. Quando a Imperatriz morreu, sua irmã estava pronta para assumir, mas entrou em depressão e se suicidou. E Lantis saiu do planeta ao invés de ajudar o irmão a governar... Numa carta que a irmã da Imperatriz deixou falava que existia sim uma herdeira do trono, mas para evitar tanto sofrimento ela decidiu sumir com ela. Foram até um bruxo que, consultando os sábios do além disse que quando uma das Zefir ficassem sem governante, o Imperador da outra Zefir assumiria até que trezentos anos depois uma menina reencarnada surgisse e assumisse seu posto. Mas aquilo foi sem precedentes! Não sabemos como nos comportar e quando vimos que a união era boa, decidimos fazer de tudo para que continuasse...

-Espera, Ferio.-Lucy falou olhando para o quadro de Zubo.-Está dizendo que os governantes de Zefir do Norte e do Sul morreram?

-Sim, ambos se suicidaram passionalmente. Éramos inimigos e os dois se juntaram, todos foram contra, não agüentando a pressão, foram encontrados abraçados um ao outro na câmara nupcial de Zagar, o Imperador do Sul da época.

-Não entendo ainda...-Lucy passou do quadro do pai de Lantis para o do avô, bisavô e dali para trás, até chegar ao de Zagar. Num flash veio à sua mente as vozes do sonho que teve um pouco antes de achar o medalhão em sua cama.

-É muito complicado... Vou te resumir, é importante saber esta história se realmente deseja ser a esposa de Lantis. Três irmãos... Zenks, Zagar e Lantis, são os filhos do antigo Imperador de Zefir do Sul. E duas irmãs: Esmeralda e a História perdeu o nome da outra. Zagar e Esmeralda tinham um caso, o povo foi contra e eles se suicidaram. A irmã, que deveria assumir, parece ter tido uma filha ou algo parecido, mas suicidou-se sem nos revelar quem era. Lantis saiu de Zefir e se tornou Diplomata, enquanto Zenks assumiu o posto de Zagar e após alguns séculos um descendente direto teve Liana que teve Lantis. Lantis teve filhos, uma curiosidade é que os pais do pai de nosso Lantis atual eram todas mulheres descendentes de Zubo. Entendeu?

-Acho que sim... Mas como sabem que a Princesa teve filhos?

-Nós não sabemos! Na carta de suicídio ela apenas diz que teve um herdeiro, mas escondeu-o para poupar-lhe do sofrimento.

-E como sabe que é uma menina?

-Zefir do Norte carrega a maldição de te meninas, sempre! Por isso em suas leis há a determinação do governante ser uma mulher.

-Mesmo que só existe um príncipe?

-Não, é a maldição! Somente terão meninas.

-Como os descendentes de Lantis?

-Não... Ele teve um casal. Foi apenas uma coincidência que o sangue real que chegou até Zubo tenha sido o de mulheres.

-Eu quero sair daqui...-Lucy falou sentindo-se tonta.-Esta lei de mulheres também acontece com Zefir do Sul?

-Não... Tanto que a Imperatriz somente teve Lantis, e sua mãe teve a ela e mais um que hoje tenta a carreira no exterior.

-Liana foi Imperatriz?

-Foi, mas abdicou o trono quando Lantis completou a maioridade, disse querer mais cuidar do jardim do que do planeta. Ela era boa, mas Lantis é melhor. Óbvio que a idéia de Liana era a de fazê-lo Imperador, para que a Princesa se tornasse automaticamente a Imperatriz ao casar-se com o filho.

-Ela foi esperta.-comentou Marine.

-Sem dúvidas... Já disse, Lantis é muito competente, porém é bastante jovem, tem vinte anos atualmente.-falou Ferio, despertando susto em Lucy.

-Ele reina somente há dois anos?

-Não, ele já o fazia antes! Mas oficialmente sim. Todos o idolatram, como já notou. Bonito, inteligente e gentil...-falou Marine.

Os quatro se separaram. As Guerreiras tinham seus assuntos, Ferio sua reunião e Lucy foi para casa de Rafaga. Lá encontrou Caudina, que hoje tinha seu dia de folga.

-Parece pensativa...-a mulher de cabelos róseos comentou, olhando fraternalmente para a hóspede.

-É que ferio me contou a Grande Tragédia... E eu sonhei com as vozes de Zagar e Esmeralda.

-Como sabe que são as vozes deles.

-Quase pude ouvi-los na Sala dos Imperadores.

-Lantis sempre diz que detesta aquele lugar, parece povoado por fantasmas...-Caudina tinha decidido preparar algo especial para o marido nesta noite. Ela era de um planeta diferente chamado Tizeta. Estava fazendo uma comida típica e Lucy a ajudava cortando o que aqui na Terra a menina chamava de legumes. Por falar em menina, esta olhou fixo para Caudina, acabou inclusive por cortar seu dedo.-Cuidado, Lucy!

-Eu estou bem.-instintivamente levando o dedo na boca.-Por que ele diz isso?

-Quando era pequeno se perdeu no palácio. Diz ter ido parar lá e visto duas pessoas conversando sobre um bebê. Apesar da mãe ter dito que podiam ser os fantasmas de Zagar e Esmeralda, Lantis dizia não ter certeza.

-Ele não viu a foto de Zagar?

-Viu, mas ele não sabe... Ele falou ter ouvido sobre matarem o bebê, correu assustado a mil pelo palácio e acabou encontrado por Zenks, irmão de Zubo. A criança nunca mais foi a mesmo. Creio que ainda possa ver que Lantis é uma pessoa muito séria... Liana acha que na sua mente o garoto pensou que fosse sobre ele e que aquele era o fantasma de seu falecido pai.

-Zubo já tinha morrido?

-Sim... Ele tinha um ano apenas, acho que não pensa muito nele, não tem nem sentimentos em relação à morte. Liana é maravilhosa e a presença materna é preenchida por ambos os tios e por Clef, seu mentor.

-Quanto mais tento desenrolar este fio, mais fico embolada...-Lucy falou, terminando de cortar um dos "legumes". Caudina sorriu assentindo.

-Ninguém entende, querida...

-Como pretendem saber quem é a princesa?

-Adivinharam... Agora me dá o negócio que acabou de cortar e vá tomar um banho bem quentinho.

Continuará...

Anita, 13/10/2002

Notas da Autora:

Não recebi os cinco e-mails!!! Mas Lucy-chan cobrou tanto que decidi deixar passar.

Era para eu ter terminado antes, mas até eu me confundi com a árvore genealógica que tracei, espero ter deixado bem claro... Agora já têm certeza do que foi a grande tragédia não é? Pois no próximo capítulo Lucy vai tentar entender através de Lantis e de Fuhrtio(alguém lembra que o fantasminha comentou seu nome?) tadinho, nem sabe do fim trágico do amigo...

Como já disse, o fim se aproxima, mais uns dois capítulos e a história termina... (acho que disse o mesmo para Teatro das Verdades...) O que estão achando? Acho que vou parar também com Rayearth, ninguém comenta!!! Acho que recebia mais comentário quando eu escrevia em Espanhol...

Queria agradecer especialmente a duas pessoas: Lucy-Chan e Andrea Setsuna. Também um beijo especial a Lucy Halloween, e a todos que me hospedam ou me mandaram algum e-mail.

Sugestões: Sério, gente, eu não sei de fics de Rayearth, então um a antiga é Rayearth 3: The Movie que se encontra no meu site: .br/olhoazul E se querem notícias sobre novas fics minhas em andamento vão até o fórum de lá no tópico fanfic, não se esqueçam de deixar sua msg!


	5. Amor, Suporta a Espera Prolongada!

Notas Iniciais:

_Acho que só mais dois caps e eu termino, uau! Não achei que fosse ser tão rápida... Aqui as coisas vão começar a esquentar e pretendo passar muuuuito tempo! Dependendo vou ver se chegou logo à competição..._

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Ainda Estarei Esperando**

**Capítulo 5- Amor, Suporta a Espera Prolongada!**

_Eu te amo porque te amo.  
Não precisas ser amante,  
e nem sempre sabes sê-lo.  
Eu te amo porque te amo.  
Amor é estado de graça  
e com amor não se paga._

** (Carlos Drummond de Andrade)**

-Lantis...-após o jantar, Lucy decidiu ver seu namorado, mas não era para paquerar, aliás, era para mais alguma coisa.

-Olá, Lucy... Entre.-ele estava em seu escritório, a mãe a tinha deixado entrar.-O que quer?

-Eu vim te pedir para me esclarecer umas coisas.

-Então vou te cobrar um beijo.-ele levantou-se, foi até ela e lhe tocou nos lábios, sentindo a tensão da jovem. Pegou me sua mão e levou-a até a sacada. De lá podiam ver alguns transeuntes, a bela Lua, que resplandecia altiva no céu após aquele dia chuvoso e, por fim, a floresta que cercava a corte.-Sobre que quer saber?

-Dei uma volta pelo palácio... Marine e Anne me contaram várias histórias, mas Ferio foi quem me levou à Sala dos Imperadores e contou sobre a grande tragédia... Só que não entendi muito e Caudina me disse o que você viu, quando pequeno.

-Não podemos pular este tópico?-ele perguntou, olhando a fumaça sair de uma das chaminés distantes de uma casa em uma das aldeias próximas... Logo a mirou, Lucy tentou pedir com os olhos, e quem disse que Lantis poderia resistir?

-Por favor!

-Saiba que não discuto isto nem com minha mãe, mas sei o que ela acha. Pode ter seu fundo de verdade, mas não é.

-Como assim? O que viu então?

-Exatamente o que Caudina deve ter-lhe contado, um casal conversando e mencionaram sobre matar um bebê. Nisso me deu um calafrio indescritível, Lucy! Como se eles fossem fazer aquilo, acabaria com minha vida!

-Não sabe quem eram?

-Sei que eram fantasmas... Mas realmente não sei dizer quem. Muitos dizem ser Zagar e Esmeralda, acho que não, conheço Zagar como se fosse meu irmão ou eu mesmo! Era parecido, o homem, mas não era ele.

-E Fuhrtio? Ele é um fantasma, não poderia ter nada a ver?

-Fuhrtio!? Posso dizer algo com toda a certeza, ele só um fantasma que foi um nobre Cavaleiro em algum dia. Nem sabia sobre a grande tragédia.

-Então qual é o papel dele nisso tudo?-Lantis deu de ombro, virando-se para encarar o interior de seu escritório.

-Só que sinto pena dele...-colocou sua mão no pequeno ombro amada, puxando-a para mais perto. Lucy sabia que o assunto estava encerrado. Mas ela ainda tinha a Fuhrtio.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Os dias foram se passando... Lucy decidiram se preparar para o fantasma desta vez. Tinha certeza de que ele sabia algo! Só teria que fazer as perguntas certas!

Agora fazia três semanas que ali estava, faltava pouco mais de um mês para o dia da Competição e todos já sabiam de seu romance com Lantis, inclusive Nova.

Sobre esta será falado muito em breve...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O Grande Cavaleiro se encontrava encostado numa árvore do jardim Era a mesma na qual Lucy estava quando o conhecera. A ruiva observou-o... Não estava somente triste e sim abatido. Olhava para as flores ao seu redor, Lucy sorriu ao ver que Liana havia plantado mais... Mas Fuhrtio não parecia interessado naquilo.

-Pensa na Beatriz?

-Sim...-ele não parecia assustado com seu surgimento repentino. Simplesmente a olhou com os mesmos olhos monótonos de agora há pouco.-Tento ser feliz, juro que tento, mas não posso mais, a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-la me atingiu feio.

-Fuhrtio...-a ruiva encostou-se na árvore ao seu lado, sempre se preocupando mais com os outros que consigo mesma. Seu questionário estava esquecido.

-Você já devia saber que não quero pena... O erro foi meu, devia levar uma chibatada, tamanha minha burrice!

-O que aconteceu?

-Foi quando ainda era um soldadinho de nada que a vi... Não sou nobre de sangue e sim por causa de minha coragem! Era bem inferior na época e a vi passando no bosque no qual eu descansava após um treino intenso.

-Como ela era?

-Tinha uma longa trança de cabelos negros e olhos tão escuros quanto a noite... Vinha de uma família nobre, de Zefir do Sul mesmo... Eu me apaixonei! Dois anos depois eu já tinha um posto melhor, mas ainda não muito bom... Já lhe disse que sou um belo poeta? Enquanto treinava para ser um grande soldado eu lançava livretos com minha poesia. Todas eram inspiradas na linda mocinha que vi passar no bosque.

-Ainda não sabia seu nome?

-Não... Mas só ao vê-la passar, aqui na corte mesmo, soube que era minha musa. Atravessava a rua para o palácio, quando ia entrar parou e me olhou. Eu estava de guarda naquela hora junto com um amigo... Beatriz me perguntou se já me havia visto alguma vez, menti que não... Ela franziu maravilhosa sua testa e em pediu para levá-la até o Imperador Contro, pai de meu amigo Zagar.

-E você a levou?

-Sim... Bem, até perto, ela me perguntou o nome e perguntei o dela... Estranho, lembro de tudo tão claramente, mas ainda não me lembro de meu nome...

-E ela disse chamar-se Beatriz?

-Sim. Eu a vi outras vezes, mas só lhe falei uma vez, quando sou que era prometida de um nobre... Eu estava quase lá! Foi quando ela soube, de alguma forma, que eu também era prometido à outra e casou-se com o cara... Eu já era amigo do atual Imperador, Zagar. Ela morreu dois anos após o casamento, pensando que todos meus poemas, já muito famosos, eram dirigidos à outra.

-Ela morreu bem nova, não é?

-Infelizmente...

-E Zagar?

-O que tem ele?

-Já sabe sobre a Grande Tragédia... Diga-me, por favor, sobre Zagar e Esmeralda. Diz ser seu melhor amigo!

-Era o que queria saber desde o início, né? Pois bem... Zagar acabou por se tornar meu grande amigo e meu diário, sabia de tudo sobre mim e Beatriz. Eu sabia de tudo sobre ele e Esmeralda.

-Como começou?

-O amor dos dois? Zagar diz tê-la conhecido num baile que foi dado em um planeta aí... Eram ainda jovens, mas ambos se apaixonaram desde então. Trocavam cartas e bilhetinhos, como ambos os palácios ficavam na fronteira entre Sul e Norte, Esmeralda sempre vinha ver Zagar e às vezes ele próprio ia até lá.

-E os pais deles?

-Quando descobriram tentaram proibi-los, ambos sabiam das conseqüências! Como um soldado, eu sabia tudo sobre as florestas de Zefir, ambos sempre iam se encontrar na Floresta do Silêncio a partir daí. Ou em alguma outra, mas por esta ser muitíssimo perigosa, nunca ninguém ia até lá. Não o encontravam.

-Que fim tiveram?

-Não faço nem idéia! Eu me espantei ao saber que se mataram, achei que o povo cederia...

-Os pais deles ainda eram vivos?

-Não... Morreram bem proximamente, a situação piorou muito quando Zagar assumiu, inclusive. Deve ter sido bem depois de minha morte. Por falar nisso, você e Lantis nem pensei em se suicidar!-Lucy sorriu.

-E sobre Lantis e Zenks?

-Os irmãos de Zagar... Ambos muitos bons! Lantis teria dado um belo Imperador, pena ter saído de Zefir ao invés de assumir, não o entendi. Mas sempre imprevisível! Hahahahaha!

-Como assim? Saiu de Zefir antes de ser Imperador? Não entendi...

-Não lhe disseram? Lantis era o do meio e Zenks o caçula. Quem deveria assumir era Lantis, deve ter recusado ou algo assim, não sei mesmo... Vê o Lantis de agora? Seus atos se assemelham muito ao tio qualquer coisa... Se bem que é alguma coisa avô, não é? Muito introvertido, nunca contava seus problemas a ninguém, se é que os tinha. Zenks é muito parecido com seu xará... O irmão de Zubo... Liana também se aprece com o pequeno Zenks, como Zagar o chamava. Um boa vida! Imagino como deve ter sido seu reino, hehehehe...

-Zubo teve um irmão?

-É o que Liana estava me contando... O tio de Lantis, Liana também tem um irmão solto no espaço. Zenks é diplomata no exterior como tatatatatatatatataravô, hehe. Creio que virá para a competição junto com Águia, só então o conhecerá.

-Estou ansiosa...

-Agora, será que posso pedi-la para me deixar só. Quero pensar por mim...

-Certo.-Lucy lhe deu um beijinho na bochecha e se foi.

Sabia que Fuhrtio não brincava quando a pediu para que não se suicidasse... A história até que era bem semelhante...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nova estava deitada em sua enorme cama, que adornava o luxuoso quarto, como móvel principal. Fazia alguns dias que havia ouvido sobre o romance de Lucy e seu amado Lantis. Desde então seu ânimo para comida, festas, fofocas e até para seus amigos havia desaparecido por completo.

-Nova!-Deboner entrava altiva pelo quarto, caminhando até sua filha. Durante toda a sua depressão havia estado fora a negócios e só agora soubera de seu estado.-O que significa esta criancice? As criadas me contaram que anda se recusando a comer e comenta que não mais participará da competição! É verdade?

-Sim...-ela respondeu num tom monótono.

-Pois quero que saiba que não tem vontade alguma. Vim aqui para te avisar que iremos à casa de Lady Aristen hoje, esteja pronta para viagem.

-Não vou...

-É o que vamos ver!-Deboner saiu da mesma forma que entrara, seu vestido roçando pelo chão.

Nova já sabia que não teria opção alguma quanto à decisão de sua mãe, por isso simplesmente se resignara.

Chegou já à noite no castelo da rival. Sempre a vira com nojo, a nobre que não merecia nem um milésimo do que tinha... Agora teria que passar uma noite inteira sobre seu teto, maldita fosse!

Deboner usava um vestido prateado, enquanto Nova vestia-se de branco. Entraram e sentaram-se no sofá da anfitriã...

Aristen logo desceu portando um vestido negro, contrastando com seus enormes olhos amarelos.

-Sejam bem-vindas, Lady Nova, Deboner...-ela falou com um sorriso falso, logo as levou até o jantar onde conversaram tranqüilamente. O tópico esquentou-se quando a ceia acabou e voltaram à sala.

-Soube do novo romance do nosso Imperador, Nova?

-Sim, ela se abalou bastante...-Deboner respondeu quando a filha fingiu não escutar.-Acabou de comprometer-se com a Princesa e logo depois decidiu ter um casinho com uma das concorrentes?

-É minha opinião... Mas todos sabemos que se Lantis se casar com a Princesa mesmo, estará sendo obrigado a entrar num negócio no qual ficará preso para todo o sempre.-Nova de repente ficou muito interessada nas palavras da rival. Infelizmente concordava.

-Se vencer, Lady Aristen, o que fará?-perguntou a jovem, da forma mais polida possível. A garota a sua frente sorriu maliciosa... Saboreando aos poucos sua resposta.

-Acabarei com ele...-Nova virou pedra naquele momento.

-M-m-m-mas po-po-por que?

-Vingança, minha querida, uma vingança pessoal que creio que será muitíssimo doce...-Aristen bebeu mais um gole do líquido em seu cálice, semelhante ao vinho.

-Certo... Mamãe, estou muito cansada, vou me deitar, com licença Lady Aristen...

-Tem toda, Lady Nova...-seus olhos amarelos vigiaram a subida de nova, como os olhos de um gato na noite.-Sua filha me parece realmente abatida...

-Sabe de seus amores pelo Imperador... Mas vai ganhar, sinto muito lhe dizer isso Lady Aristen, mas farei tudo para que ganhe.

-Entendo, Madame Deboner. Porei eu também tenho minhas fortes motivações para ganhar... Tenha uma boa noite, estou igualmente cansada.

Aristen subiu as escadas até seu quarto, onde se refugiou tantas vezes que sofrera... Apesar de achar aquela uma garotinha que não sabia o que era sofrimento e muito distante de sua realidade. Ela e Nova tinham bastantes coisas em comum, além do profundo desejo de ser a Princesa, cultivado pelos seus antepassados.

"Mas nossa diferença mais marcante é que ela ama Lantis, portanto pretende ter uma vida feliz ao lado dele. Eu o amo e portanto pretendo uma vida feliz fazendo-o sofrer por tudo..." -concluiu ao se despir e tomar uma ducha de água fria.

As lembranças voltaram repentinamente para seu sofrimento e humilhação... Foi há tanto tempo, mas os machucados ainda estavam ali, latejando.

Como era destinada a ser a princesa por toda a sua família as melhores escolas de Zefir nunca seriam boas o suficiente para Aristen. Por isso até os dez de idade foi ensinada pelos maiores sábios disponíveis no planeta e com idade para se virar pelo ao menos de dia, os pais a matricularam numa escola fora do planeta. Iria e voltaria todos os dias.

Ali era um local estranho e em locais estranhos, as pessoas tendem a se apegarem nas coisas mais em comum consigo próprias que podem achar. Talvez por isso Makria e Aristen se tornaram inseparáveis.

Meninas e meninos tinham poucas aulas em que ficavam nas mesmas turmas, estas eram dadas num campo aberto e era a mais divertida para as duas amigas que podiam ver seus paqueras. Aristen logo desenvolveu uma paixão ardente pelo mais popular não só da sala mas talvez de todo planeta, que era composto pela escola e seus arredores, algumas casas para os residentes, um comércio... Era bem pequeno se comparassem a Zefir.

Makria gostava muito do Professor de Biologia. Era o tio de Lantis, Zenks, que para passar um tempo ensinava ali, uma escola para ricos, belo trabalho um ótimo ambiente de trabalho. Makria definitivamente amava seu jeito espontâneo e conhecedor, sem contar que era Zefiriano e um nobre...

As duas sabiam quão minúsculas eram suas chances, mas somente Makria deu-se por vencida, contente só por poder mirar seu amado. Aristen nunca se entregaria e mesmo vendo as milhares de garotas que se confessavam para Lantis e saíam com a cabeça baixa, ela continuava a insistir.

-Eu vou contar...-um dia, durante o recesso, comento para sua amiga, que se engasgou.

-Como!? Está maluca? Sabe que não tem chances... Ele parece detestar garotas.

-Quem sabe é porque ele tem alguém em mente? Quem sabe sou eu? Quem sabe, Makria...?

-Não vai dar certo... Eu sei.

-Mostre-me prova!

-Serve as milhões de garotas chutadas?

-Não.

-Sabe minha opinião sobre ele...-ela tomou um gole de seu líquido, Aristen a observou. Claro que sabia! Quantas discussões já não surgiram entre elas sobre o ódio da amiga a Lantis.

-Sei que é só porque ele não me corresponde...

-Exato! É um idiota, então o deixe assim, é bonita, vale bem mais que ele!

-Sou a Princesa e ele o meu Príncipe!

Pois Aristen decidiu por dar em cima do Príncipe... Óbvio que o melhor seria se houvesse seguido os conselhos de sua amiga. O rapaz não correspondeu e diante da perturbação de ser seguido para todo canto por ela decidiu deixá-lo bem claro.

-Chega! Eu não gosto ou sinto qualquer coisa por você, menina! O que quer ouvir para ir embora? Eu te odeio!?-Lantis gritara num momento de muita raiva, nomeio de todo mundo... Aristen não sabia onde punha o rosto, talvez cavasse um buraco no chão!

Anos depois com a proximidade da competição e com o pronunciamento de Lantis, sobre casar-se com a Princesa, viu aquilo como uma chance de vingar-se.

Fechou a ducha, secou-se e foi dormir. Talvez ela e Nova realmente tivessem o amor por Lantis em comum. Será que a garota sofreria tanto quanto ela?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Lucy! Jante comigo... Meu filho saiu do planeta a negócios e estou só.-Liana falou a encontrá-la num dos corredores.

-Eu não sei...

-Sabe que não tem que se preocupar com Caudina e Rafaga. Creio que possa te ajudar no quer...-Lucy sabia do que a mulher falava, por isso decidiu não insistir mais...

Isso foi uma semana após o jantar de Nova na casa de Aristen...

-Falta apenas um mês para competição... Está aqui há tanto tempo assim?-Liana comentou, sentada na mesa de refeições, enquanto a comida era servida.

-Um mês... Sinto falta do meu mundo, não que Zefir não seja linda e em muitos aspectos acho que é inclusive melhor que a Terra. Mas... Meus irmãos... Meus pais... Sinto falta deles.

-Nosso mundo é feito das pessoas a quem amamos ou odiamos. Não me espanto com o que diz. Mas imagino que por essa causa mesmo você ame Zefir.-Lucy novamente entendeu, Lantis lhe havia mencionado ter contado para Liana sobre o romance, mas era a primeira vez em que o assunto era mencionado entre a s duas. A ruiva apenas assentiu.-Sei que ganhará, mas deve fazer o possível para que todos em Zefir o aceitem. É óbvio que o apoio do povo é fundamental para qualquer governante.

-Liana... Eu queria que me contasse sobre Zagar e Esmeralda e suas famílias, principalmente.

-Já sabe de tudo o que é possível saber, minha querida.

-Como assim? Nunca me disseram o porquê de Lantis não ter assumido e sim abdicado para que Zenks o fizesse.

-E não é à toa... Ninguém sabe, na verdade sempre a História é ensinada, ela pula este fato. Não tem explicação! Foi um capricho dele apenas, ou por medo da tragédia ocorrida com o irmão também se repetisse, ou porque se viu obrigado a Imperar sobre um mundo inteiro... Cada um tem sua hipótese.

-Por que em chamou?

-Queria que discutíssemos sobre op governo e o mais importante, o casamento.

-Se eu não ganhar...

-Será por causa da trapaça de alguém, tem tudo para ganhar! Aqui temos o costume de realizarmos uma grande cerimônia! E eu queria que coincidisse com a de Coroação, como foi a minha, seria linda! Acredite em mim... Enquanto colocavam a Coroa em sua cabeça, pintariam um quadro!-mesmo contra sua vontade, ao ouvir as palavras empolgadas de sua (provável) futura sogra, Lucy sonhou com o momento...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-É uma descoberta do planeta Terra, chamado por muitos de Mundo Místico, e que acabou por ser comprovada como um padrão Universal, raras são as exceções.-Zenks continuava dando aulas de Biologia, mas num único dia da semana. Nos outros era o respeitável diplomata que representava o planeta Autozam para o Universo. Era o Águia fazia com Zefir, seu planeta Natal.-A mitocôndria, encontrada no citoplasma de todas as células normais, possui parte de nosso DNA. Se noventa e nove por cento dele encontra-se no núcleo, um por cento está ali. E se o do núcleo é uma mistura das informações genéticas de nossos pais e mães, este da mitocôndria contém informações exclusivas de nossas mães. Todos o temos, mas somente mulheres podem passar.

Lantis observava os olhos do tio brilhar enquanto explicava sobre Genética. Lembrou-se de suas aulas e sentiu saudades daquela época de inocência... Em que não precisava preocupar-se com amor, povo, universo! Logo se arrependeu ao lembrar-se da cara do amor, Lucy. Seu amor... Voltou a ouvir o tio concluir a aula.

-Logo sua mitocôndria é igual a de sua avó materna, que é igual a da avó materna dela e assim por diante.-falou ele apontando para uma dos alunos.-Será assim com sua filha, e com os filhos dela. Se a mulher não vive no nome para sempre, ela deixa sua marca em algo imutável! Isto é tudo por hoje, quero para a próxima aula uma pesquisa, com três páginas sobre a mitocôndria e sua importância para todos nós.

Os jovens saíram, sendo que dois deles reverenciaram Lantis ao reconhecê-lo. Este entrou, acompanhado do amigo Águia, companheiro de trabalho de Zenks, já que Zefir e Autozam mantinham muitas relações diplomáticas.

-Olá para vocês dois! Como estão indo?-perguntou o homem que já mostrava alguns sinais de envelhecimento. Tinha os cabelos negros lisos, porém curtos, algumas mechas caíam desajeitas nos olhos... Poucos fios prateados pareciam, dando ainda mais vida para o rosto jovial, com seus olhos azuis.

-Vim te perguntar se vai mesmo na competição...

-Sim! Vou representar o Comandante de Autozam... Sou Zeferiano, mas a verdade é que eles me amam! Por falar nisso... Como vai sua mãe, Lantis?-Lantis sorriu, ao lembrar que sua mãe sempre manteve uma certa rivalidade com o tio.

-Ainda te odeia...

-Não mudou nada, então. Faz algum tempo... Uns dois anos! A última vez foi na sua coroação... Ando tão ocupado assim?-ele fez uma careta.

-Eu tenho que voltar para Faren, ou sou eu quem não vai à Competição...-Águia despediu-se e se foi.

-Por que ele veio?-Zenks perguntou, sentando-se em uma das carteiras, Lantis o acompanhou.

-Eu já não me lembrava de mais nada por aqui...

-Em imaginar que esta foi sua sala...Tem memória fraca!-o garoto sorriu com o tom irônico que ele deu à palavra "sala", afinal aquilo era ao ar livre, e as aulas de Zenks, nunca realmente pareciam aulas, era divertidas e interessantes.

-Acho que sim, não foi há tanto tempo assim. A vida no palácio não é tão fácil!

-Falando nisso, Águia me contou sobre seu novo caso.

-E como ele soube!?

-Sei lá! Mas me contou! Pretende mesmo fazê-la vencer?

-Não preciso fazer nada, ela vencerá. Agora tenho que ir, só estava de passagem e decidi-me por confirmar sua presença, meu tio, até mais!

-Até...

Ambos se despediram e seus caminhos novamente se separaram, Lantis queria todo o apoio que pudesse obter no dia da Competição, por mais certeza que tivesse sobre a vitória da namorada, ainda se sentia muito inseguro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Amor é dado de graça,  
é semeado no vento,  
na cachoeira, no eclipse.  
Amor foge a dicionários  
e a regulamentos vários._

** (Carlos Drummond de Andrade)**

Mais uma semana havia se passado... Lucy e Lantis passeavam pela feira de uma das aldeias próximas. Lucy lembrou-se da primeira vez que havia ido ali. Mal tinha chegado ao planeta e precisava se acostumar com tudo. Marine e Anne haviam sido tão gentis durante aquele tempo todo!

Lantis estava normal hoje, por isso eram poucos os que o identificavam. Usava uma blusa branca com uma calça preta e estava lindo...

O casal andava por ali, como os dois apaixonados que eram, um não desgrudava do outro. Um momento tranqüilo...

-Olha que lindo!!!-falou, apontando para as fadas ao redor, era uma das coisas com as quais nunca se acostumaria. Eram simplesmente muito lindas!

-É sim, querida...-disse Lantis pela nona vez hoje. Lucy já achara lindas as fadas nove vezes... Ele a achava linda!

-Olha só!-Lantis preparou-se para outra fada, mas ao ver era um bichinho pequeno andando sozinho pela rua.-Terá se perdido do dono!?

-Deixe-o, nunca se sabe que os pequenos são perigosos...

-O que há de perigo nesta gracinha!?-Lantis mal tinha notado que era tinha tirado seu braço do dele e agora a menina segurava o bicho que parecia uma mistura entre hamster, cachorro e gato. O animal, que uma vez fora branco, olhava para Lantis com olhos enormes.

-O que quer com ele?

-Vamos achar o dono! Imagine um garotinho chorando porque o perdeu!?

-Se o fez, querida, foi há muito tempo!

-Então vamos levá-lo...

-Para onde?

-Tenho certeza de que Ascout vai amá-lo...

-Marine o odiará.-Lucy sorriu ao lembrar de Marine discutindo com seu novo namorado por causa de seus bichos.

-Mas este é tão lindo que nem Marine poderá colocar defeito, daremos banho e o perfumaremos, não resistirá a sua fofura!

-Ainda pode ser perigoso...

-Lantis! O palácio é cercado de guardas... Acha que eles temerão uma coisinha tão linda quanto esta?

-Está certo, meu amor, vamos voltar para casa, então, estou com fome e quero almoçar...

-Obrigada!-e ela o abraçou como uma garotinha que havia conseguido convencer ao pai de comprar o maior urso da loja.

"Ela é tão pura... Como dizem que Esmeralda um dia foi... Como alguém pode duvidar da verdade dela ser a princesa?"

Ao chegarem, Liana juntou-se à namorada do filho, mimando o pobre animal, que parecia gostar daquilo.

-Vamos comer?-Lantis perguntou, já sentado à mesa, vendo as duas jogadas no chão brincando com o animal.

-Certo...-as duas falaram resignadas.

-Vamos Poti...-falou Liana pondo o sujo animal numa das luxuosas cadeiras, sob o olhar do filho.

-Poti? É o nome dele?

-Filho, é um insensível! Esta é uma garotinha muito linda, né Poti? Fala pra mamãe!-Lucy sentava-se ao lado do namorado sorrindo, após lavar as mãos.

-Mãe... Larga essa coisa e tire-a daí...-Lantis falou tentando manter a calma.

-Falou muito bem...-Lantis começou a sorrir vitorioso, olhando para o animal.-Sou sua mãe e quem manda aqui sou eu! Poti fica.

Foi a vez de Poti olhar vitorioso para um Lantis incrédulo.

O almoço foi agitado, já que a cada segundo ou Lucy ou Liana brincavam com Poti, que se ocupava de esvaziar o prato, lambendo-o literalmente. Lantis, mentalmente se falava para não se preocupar, pois logo ele, ou ela, seria dado para Ascout e elas o esqueceriam. Logo, logo, sua vingança aconteceria...

Quando terminou, Lantis observou que as duas já haviam voltado a brincar com o animal que o olhava como se fosse o mais importante ali. Lantis imaginou se poderia fazer uma lei proibindo qualquer pessoa ou coisa chamada Poti em seu palácio...

(NA: Só uma coisa, Poti se pronuncia Pôti, mas prefiro evitar acentos, e este nome é em homenagem a minha amiga, já que a chamo assim e ela não gosta da minha cachorra que esta carequinha... Gosto de imaginar a Poti que nem ela...)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Lantis...-Lucy havia deixado Liana da o banho merecido em Poti e foi ver seu namorado, que agora estava em seu escritório.

O jovem a olhou, acabara de assinar o documento que há pouco lia. Sua amada estava linda ali, um pouco desalinhada, por brincar com aquele animal nojento, com as bochechas rosadas, por ter brincado de pique com aquela coisa, mas liiiiinda!

-O que quer, minha bela Lucy?-ele perguntou suavemente. Sorria por finalmente estarem a sós.

-Eu tava ajudando sua mãe a dar banho na Poti e de repente senti uma tristeza no peito...-ela levava a mão no local mencionado.-Senti sua falta, precisava te ver!

Lantis observou seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e desespero. Levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e foi até ela, enlaçando-a... Sussurrando palavras reconfortantes.

-Calma... Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem... O que houve? Não fique assim, eu te amo muito e não suporto vê-la desta forma, Lucy... O que está havendo?

-Eu acho que não vou ganhar...-ela desatou no choro... Ambos sentaram-se no chão logo ela deitou a cabeça no colo de Lantis e o corpo no chão.

-Claro que vai!-ele falou, seguro de si, soltando sua trança e acariciando seus cabelos.

-Não quero ganhar, só quero poder fica contigo para sempre! Semana passada, enquanto estava fora, sua mãe me falou sobre planejar o casamento... E Anne também o está fazendo! E eu acho que não vou poder está com quem amo... Como ela!-o choro veio de novo. Lantis encostou a cabeça na parece, olhando para o teto, ainda acariciando o cabelo da amada.

-Se sou eu a quem você ama, espero que sim, vamos ficar juntos, prometi a meu povo casar com a princesa, você.

-O que faremos se eu perder?

-Descobrir quem fraudou.-Lucy começou a se tranqüilizar, até que dormiu. Lantis a pegou no colo e a levou até o quarto onde a ruiva normalmente ficava no palácio.

_Eu te amo porque não amo__  
bastante ou demais a mim.  
Porque amor não se troca,  
não se conjuga nem se ama.  
Porque amor é amor a nada,  
__feliz e forte em si mesmo._

** (Carlos Drummond de Andrade)**

Na volta viu sua mãe terminando de banhar Poti enquanto falava com ela naquela língua irritante de bebês.

-Ah!Olá, meu filho... Olha só como é que nosso neném ficou! Não tá muito bunitchina?-disse isso pegando a bicha nos braços e dando-a a Lantis.

De fato Poti havia ficado bem melhor assim... Estava também cheirosa e branca.

-Bota isso no chão.

-Está com ciúmes, não é!? Hehehe.-Liana a pôs onde Lantis mandou.-Não se preocupa, meu queridinho, mamãe ainda te ama! Mais que a Poti!

-Poupe-me...-Lantis seguiu para seu escritório de volta, ouvindo as risadinhas da mãe nas suas costas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Finalmente chegamos...-disse Deboner saindo da carruagem, acompanhada da filha.

Nova mirou o palácio e respirou fundo. Sabia que estava preste a fazer uma loucura.

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o desabafo de Lucy no escritório de Lantis. Agora uma semana apenas era o que restava para a Competição.

A menina suspirou ao pôr sua mala no quarto do palácio, em breve sua rival chegaria... teria que ser rápida, enquanto a mão cumprimentava todos os nobres dali...

Colocou o chapéu de renda bege, combinando com o vestido de mesmo pano e mesma cor. Lá fora fazia Sol como quase sempre em Zefir. O dia parecia também encorajá-la a fazer aquilo.

Após o jantar na casa de Aristen a idéia que até há pouco piscava em sua mente uma hora ou outra, passou a brilhar constantemente. Seria sua única forma de vencê-la!

Caminhou pelos corredores claros do castelo e saiu de lá. Na entrada viu uma enorme carruagem de onde saía uma garota de cabelos roxos.

-Olá, Nova! Acabou de chegar também?-Nova assentiu.

-Olá Aristen...-seu sorriso era genuinamente de vitória.

-A Competição se aproxima... Está pronta para ver qual de nós é a melhor?

-Claro que estou... E sei que você vai perder!

-Confiança demais... Que lhe garante? Hahahaha-Aristen a deixou na entrada do palácio real, enquanto gargalhava ao entrar.

Nova observou a rival entrar com o mesmo sorriso do início banhando seus lábios.

"E quem disse que seria eu quem iria ganhar? Só lhe garanto que não a deixarei ganhar..."

Nova se encaminhou para o local onde estava a Organização da Competição reunida e pediu para falar com o superior do lugar, logo que a reconheceram a levaram.

-Desistir!?-o velho de longas barbas repetiu surpreso o pedido da jovem, aquela era uma das grandes e queria...-Desistir!?

-Exato... Vai demorar, senhor?

-Tua mãe sabe disto, Lady Nova?

-E em que ela faria diferença? A vontade é minha, não tenho tempo a perder, senhor, creio que nem você.

-Certo, senhorita... Assine estas duas folhas e está oficialmente fora. Não poderá voltar atrás.

-Não irei.-ela assinou e se foi...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Era o dia do Torneio e as três favoritas haviam sido isoladas de todos desde o dia anterior.

Neste moemnto cada uma falava um discurso para o povo e para os juízes.

Os Juizes escolheriam cinco pessoas e o povo votaria por uma hora em quem achava mais competente. Os resultados sairiam no dia seguinte e a única extremamente confiante ali era Aristen.

Makria se saíra bem em seu discurso assim como Lucy, mas a única que exibia firmeza total era a garota dos cabelos roxos.

-Ela vai ganhar!-disse Lucy, assim que acabou seu discurso e pôde finalmente falar com Lantis.-O que eu faço!?

-Fique calma! O povo te ama... Aristen não tem tanto carisma assim, querida...

-Eu sou do Mundo Místico, isto já me condena...

_Amor é primo da morte,  
e da morte vencedor,  
por mais que o matem (e matam)  
a cada instante de amor._

** (Carlos Drummond de Andrade)**

Todos se surpreenderam quando souberam da renúncia de Nova. Esta ficou na sua, apenas mandou um bilhete para Lucy dizendo-lhe que tinha agora seu apoio total e que fosse feliz com Lantis.

"Se ele não me quis tudo bem... Mas ela o quer, não posso permitir que Aristen o tenha! Meu amor será feliz!"-pensava Nova ao se deitar em seu leito, ansiosa por ver a cara de Aristen quando ouvisse que Lucy a venceu. "haha! Derrotada por uma garota do Outro Mundo! Será imperdível!"

A comissão formada pelos juízes contaram e recontaram os votos de cada cidadão Zefiriano. De fato as três favoritas ficaram entre as cinco, não foi uma decisão difícil para eles, mas o resultado foi bem disputado...

-Após o longo dia de ontem, que sei que foi para todos nós...-começou o presidente da Comissão, o ancião de longa barba do outro dia. Zenks e Águia, cada um, pôs as mão em Lantis, dando-lhe força.

-Ela vai vencer...-o Imperador disse, tinha certeza daquilo.

-Torcemos...-os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Liana segurava Poti no colo, a seu lado estava Clef e Fuhrtio, Lucy voltara a ficar isolada com as outras duas. Todos compartiam da certeza de que a princesa era Lucy, mas algo ainda os fazia ficar extremamente nervosos...

Fazia dois meses aquela ruiva chegara em Zefir, e desde então mudou tudo! Lantis andava mais feliz que nunca... E até estava disposta a se casar, que ele fosse feliz com sua Princesa, Lucy...

-O Resultado não foi surpresa, sabemos que as três favoritas estão nos três primeiros lugares... Mas o primeiro foi muitíssimo disputado... Muito mais que esperávamos. A Princesa de Zefir do Norte é, na verdade, de acordo com nossa e suas opiniões, e a menos que haja uma prova incontestável do contrário, ela é Aristen.

Fim!

Brincando!!! Não me matem!!!

Continuará...

Assim está melhor?

Anita, 21/10/2002

Notas da Autora:

E agora? Aristen foi a vencedora, como já se era de esperar... Você achou que Lucy ganharia!? Mesmo!? Nem pensar!!! Deixei ela sofrer mais este capítulo!!!

Agora Lantis terá que se casar com Aristen... Ele se recusará e lutará por seu amor? Ou fará como Fuhrtio e esperará que morte os junte um dia?

Eu sei que ficou corrido, mas se não corresse ia ficar enjoativo! No próximo capítulo eu vou explicar o que aconteceu na semana correu entre a renúncia de Nova e o Torneio... Mas vai ser só um resuminho... Tem muita coisa para explicar no próximo capítulo, que deve se atrasar bem!

Este atrasou um dia do previsto, porque eu tinha que bolar um jeito da Aristen ganhar o Torneio sem explicar como! Foi por isso que decidi adiantar bem o tempo.

Agora o próximo vai precisar de uns cálculos meus para ver como foi feita tal coisa... E também vou viaja e logo depois entro em prova e trabalho... Não vai sobrar muito tempo para pensar... Porém prometo tentar soltá-lo o mais rápido possível!

Desculpa novamente pela forma corrida que sei que este capítulo ficou, mas foi um jeito de adiantar as coisas, já que não tinha mais nada para pôr.

Aguardem o próximo e se não me mandarem cinco bons e-mails vou perder a vontade de fazê-lo!

E só queria dizer que pus estes versos em homenagem aos Cem Anos que o autor Carlos Drummond de Andrade faria se ainda vivo estivesse.

Agradecimentos: É muuuuita gente!!! Por isso um beijão para todos os me mandaram algum e-mail, pois todos os que recebi foram bem encorajadores... Um beijo especial para a Vane e Érika que andaram me falando sobre eu gostar de finais felizes, e me fizeram repensar o final desta fic, outro para a Lucy-chan, Lien Li, Andrea Setsuna, e a todos q me mandaram e-mail, mas acabei esquecendo...

Sugestões: Leiam a Amar por Duas Vidas da Lien Li que está muito boa, é da série Sakura e se encontra no meu site Olho Azul: .br/olhoazul


	6. Segredo nas Origens O Retrato da Amada

Notas Iniciais:

_Depois de tanto esperarem têm a chance de ler meu último capítulo desta fic! Posso dizer que me diverti muito a escrevendo e que aqui está a prova do quanto tentei evoluir como escritora... Vocês acham que consegui? E outras palavras: não! Eu nunca desisti nem de escrever tampouco desta fic! Ah! E eu quero comentários, não é só porque a fic acabou que vocês vão escapar dos meus pedidos, ou... Não escrevo mais!!!  
Por falar em escrever vou oficializar que voltei a escrever Sailor Moon, só não sei se vou consegui publicar alguma fic tão cedo..._

_**Olho Azul Apresenta:  
**_**Ainda Estarei  
Esperando**

**Capítulo 6 – Segredo nas Origens / O Retrato da Amada **

-Impossível!-gritou Zenks ao ouvir o resultado.

Águia, que estava logo atrás do homem, que descia, também se sentia indignado. No início sentiu uma forte atração pela ruiva e aos poucos notou que ela tinha muitíssimas chances de ganhar. Agora podia até ter tirado seu corpo do caminho do grande amigo, mas ainda tinha a certeza de que ganharia...

Zenks foi até a comissão julgadora e fechou a porta atrás de si, na cara do nosso amigo...

Logo voltou, com a cara baixa...

-Não há como ela ter roubado, Lucy é a segunda e não há como mudar a menos que haja uma prova mais que definitiva.-Zenks falou, Águia só podia assentir. De longe viu a garota conversar com o amado, pareciam ambos chorarem.  
-Nunca vi Lantis chorar pra valer...-ambos não podiam fazer nada...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_"Tanto é gentil e tão honesto é o ar  
da minha dama, quando aos mais saúda,  
que toda a língua de tremor é muda,__  
e os olhos não se atrevem de a fitar._

_E ela perpassa, ouvindo-se louvar,  
vestida de humildade e tão sisuda,  
que se diria que, do céu transmuda,  
à terra veio milagres comprovar._"  
**(Dante Alighieri) **

Lucy se abraçava forte a Lantis. O rapaz estava quase que paralisado no tempo. O nome de Aristen se repetia.

-O que faremos?-ele perguntou, olhando para baixo, onde a multidão aplaudia a nova rainha.  
-Voltarei pro meu mundo e você se casará.-ela disse enxugando as lágrimas.-Com ela.

Para Lucy era ainda mais irreal, no fundo sempre teve dúvida, porém estava mais confiante agora, todos diziam... Tinha um caroço bem lá na garganta, sua boca era amarga, seus músculos estavam muito doloridos.

Ambos sabiam que a separação seria inevitável, e aquilo doía bem fundo. Também sabiam que aquilo era só a primeira impressão. O pior seria depois, quando sentiriam que se perderam...

-Crianças...-Liana entrou, falava quieto, era óbvio que Lucy era a sua favorita.-Estão te chamando lá embaixo, Lantis.  
-Eles a coroarão hoje?  
-Não, mas o povo quer que discurse.  
-Já estou indo...-ele se foi e também Liana. Lucy ficou olhando uma mão brincar com a outra, ambas impotentes.  
-Lucy!-Marine abriu a porta logo e abraçou a amiga. Pretendia ouvir ao discurso de Lantis, sempre muito bonito, mas as duas Guerreiras acharam que seria muito doloroso, até para si mesmas.  
-É uma surpresa até para o povo...-informou Anne, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras vazias.  
-E você? Como está?-a menina dos cabelos azuis sentava-se ao lado de Anne, puxando a ruiva.  
-Eu... Eu não sei...  
-Por que não fogem?-as três garotas olharam para a pessoa na porta e as três contemplaram a idéia.-Querem ficar juntos! Por que não vão para o Mundo Místico? Liana está aqui para assumir o lugar de Lantis...  
-Ferio...-Lucy disse isso, imaginando a cara dos irmãos quando contasse o motivo de trazer um estranho para morar ali. Sorriu de leve.  
-Tenho certeza de que todos os ajudariam.-o garoto de cabelo verde foi até a sua noiva, abraçando-a.-Não é mesmo, querida?  
-Acho que sim... Nova renunciou a seu favor, Caudina, Rafaga e até Liana a idolatram, e Lantis...-Anne deu uma pausa.  
-Ele nunca aceitaria.-a ruiva completou. Sabia que o amado honraria a promessa feita ao povo.  
-Mas ele prometeu se casar com a princesa! Ele se casa, foge e no seu mundo vocês se casam!-Marine falou, finalmente concordando com Ferio em alguma coisa.  
-Não é uma má idéia, Lucy... Lantis tem os tesouros reais, pode viver daquela riqueza por umas milhões de vidas, esbanjando do bom e do melhor.

A ruiva inconscientemente passou a mão no seu medalhão, segurando-o forte e logo se sentiu bem. Até sorriu.

-Pode dar certo!-ela falou já bem alegre.-Mas como ele iria para meu mundo sem ser notado?  
-Diria algo como te acompanhar para garantir que chegue bem... Os outros saberiam e não discordariam.-Ferio falou.

E então todos passaram a prestar atenção em Lantis, que já discursava.

-...minha promessa de casamento será cumprida. Logo todos vocês, parte de meu querido povo, poderão estar tranqüilo, Zefir será, oficialmente, um mundo unificado.

Na sua mente Lucy imaginava a fuga romântica...

"Lantis ficará tão feliz!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Olá, Liana.  
-Olá Fuhrtio... Você já conhece a Poti?-o bicho vinha atrás de liana, que entrava numa das salas do palácio... Lantis teria gritado, repetindo que não queria aquele animal por ali, mas o coitado estava muito abalado desde ontem, no torneio...

Poti se rebolava orgulhosa de si, com aquele lacinho creme no pescoço, até que viu Fuhrtio. O bicho literalmente parou, Liana podia dizer que tinha ficado pálida. Fuhrtio não estava diferente... Poti e ele se olharam por um enorme e infinito momento.

A mãe do Imperador estava atônita.

-Fuhrtio!-o ex-fantasma a olhou de volta, ainda exasperado.-O senhor está se sentindo bem, tem alguma alergia?  
-Bem...-Poti agora se escondia entre as pernas de Liana.-De onde veio o animal?  
-Poti? Lucy a encontrou na feirinha enquanto saía com Lantis... Pobre coitada... Está arrasada, assim como meu querido filho. Amanhã chegará Aristen com suas tralhas. O casamento é em um mês, é o tempo que temos para arranjar uma prova definitiva de que Lucy é a princesa.  
-É o plano de Lantis?-Fuhrtio perguntou, ainda olhando a bicha com o rabo entre as pernas, sentada, atrás de Liana.  
-Sim, o único. Vou agora falar com Lucy, para ver se ela tem algum... Até Zenks está tentando pensar em algo! Aquele inútil devia servir para algo, não acha, senhor Fuhrtio!?-o grande cavaleiro havia se distraído e num sobressalto concordou.  
-Claro!  
-Eu já estou indo...-Liana se mexeu e a luz do dia lá fora entrou pela janela em suas costas. Fuhrtio notou pela primeira vez que a chuva castigava a terra com trovoadas. Este era um dia raro em Zefir, até o tempo estaria de luto?  
-Espere!-a mulher parou, Poti congelou.-Eu tomo conta dela pra senhora, converse em paz com Lady Lucy...  
-Muito obrigada, Fuhrtio, é um grande cavaleiro...-ele sorriu, ao ver a bela silhueta da altiva dama se afastar, pesada em seus passos, tão em luto quanto Zefir.

Poti parecia olhar o chão... Quem olhasse imaginaria que também estava triste. Não dá para se negar, mas Lucy não era o motivo.

Fuhrtio se aproximou do animal branco e se ajoelhou na sua frente.

-Revele-se, criatura! Seu disfarce não me engana de forma alguma...-uma luz começou a brilhar de Poti.-Eu sabia...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-COMO PÔDE!? Perder para aquela bruxa velha é humilhante, sua princesinha!!!-Nova gritava, tinha acabado de entrar no quarto de Lucy, na casa de Caudina.

O quarto não tinha mais a vida de antes, parecia comprovar o fato do quarto refletir o hóspede. Nem os cabelos de Lucy brilhavam tanto. Quanto mais seus olhos, baixos, submissos, enquanto Nova se estressava...

-Eu desisti do torneio para que ganhasse, e do que adiantou!? Escuta: agora Lantis vai se arrepender de ter nascido... Aquela mulher vai fazer da vida do coitado seu pior pesadelo! Está entendo os clichês!? Aristen o ama tanto que é capaz disso!-Lucy olhou para a menina de cabelo rosa, sem entender.  
-Como assim?  
-Makria me contou... Aristen já teve essa queda, paixão, amor platônico pelo seu namorado. Ele disse na cara dela que não correspondia. A garota quer vingança, querida... E graças a esta Lady na minha frente, ela vai conseguir! Ela devia te agradecer...-Nova sentou-se numa das cadeiras no quarto.

Lucy olhou para os próprios pés... Aristen devia ser capaz daquilo, apesar de não a conhecer muito, parecia ser uma mulher capaz de tudo pelo próprio orgulho.

-Não há nada que eu possa fazer.-decidiu por se calar quanto à fuga que Ferio planejava com Anne e Marine. Não era coisa certa, faltava a aprovação de Lantis.  
-É assim!?  
-O quê?  
-É assim que você desiste do seu amor!?  
-Como!?  
-Pois eu talvez tenha te julgado completamente errado, Lady Lucy, em pensar que desisti do meu amor de infância, do meu primeiro, por você! Uma menina fraca que desiste diante do primeiro obstáculo! Não o que Lantis viu em você...-Nova saía exaltada do cômodo, já estava a porta.  
-Quem disse!?-quando Lucy a fez parar e voltar-se.  
-Quem disse o que?  
-Que desisti de Lantis, meu bem maior do universo?  
-Sua própria aceitação da realidade, querida... Você mesma com essas suas ações covardes.

Cada palavra era um baque no coração de Lucy. Nova tinha razão, toda ela... Aceitar aquilo tudo era covarde e não merecedor do prêmio maior; a mão de Lantis. Por mais que o que Anne disse tenha sido verdade, que o prêmio maior, o amor, já era dela, Nova não deixava de ter razão. Após o casamento Lantis pertenceria a Aristen, por mais que não se dissesse aquilo, seria a verdade.

-Calou-se?-Nova perguntou, novamente se sentando.  
-Não. E nunca irei até ter o que quero...-Lucy falou, de repente toda sua autocondolência mudou-se para um sentimento de desafio... Desafio a si mesma, sendo como prêmio o merecimento da mão de Lantis, um final feliz para sua história...  
-Qual seu plano?  
-Fugir para meu mundo e me casar lá com ele, vivermos felizes para sempre, com dois filhos e uma casa amarela no campo!-a ruiva falou sobre o grande plano no qual Ferio trabalhava, óbvio que acrescentando seus sonhos.

Nova caiu no chão.

-O quê!? ESTE É SEU GRANDE PLANO!?-ela falou se levantando. A ruiva sorriu orgulhosa.  
-Perfeito, não é!?  
-Pirou!? Não acredito ainda que Lantis te ame!? Sinto-me humilhada, inclusive.  
-Por que?-Lucy perguntou inocente...  
-Estou entrando, queridas!-Liana chegou, ainda cabisbaixa, mas forçando seu sorriso, sua marca registrada.  
-Olá, Madame Liana...-Nova se levantou e fez cortesia à mãe do Imperador, Liana respondeu automaticamente e foi até Lucy, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.  
-Como está, lindinha...?  
-Muito bem, Liana!-Lucy exibiu seu melhor sorriso, sua autoconfiança chegava aos poucos.  
-Descobriu algum plano, querida?-Liana sentou-se ao seu lado, na cama.  
-Sim! Avabei de contá-lo para Nova, Ferio teve esta idéia...  
-Agora entendo...-resmungou Nova...  
-Diga...  
-Vamos fugir para meu mundo!-Liana fez uma expressão de perplexidade, era tão simples. Mas mesmo assim...  
-Você ficou maluca, Lucy?  
-Mas por quê?  
-É uma saída covarde, Lucy... Lantis nunca concordaria...  
-Que sensação de deja vu...-comentou Nova.  
-E ela tinha razão... Zenks está se matando de pensar, algo que é incrivelmente difícil pra ele, e você vem com essa!?  
-Mas Lantis cumpriria a palavra dele, se casando com Aristen... Aí nos casaríamos no meu mundo!  
-A idéia está descartada, Lucy...-lágrimas rolavam dos olhos da pequena ruiva, não compreendia.-Você não compreende... Lantis ama Zefir e mesmo assim não o deixariam simplesmente fugir, eu não o deixaria! Você é a princesa, algo me diz, vamos provar isto, só precisamos saber como!  
-Um exame de sangue?-perguntou Nova, que já havia lido algo assim num livro, uma vez...  
-Não, não é tão simples. Agora estou indo... Até mais.-e fechou a porta atrás de si. Pelo ao menos, por mais covarde que fosse, os dois ainda tinham uma opção.  
-Como ela está?-perguntou Caudina, que esperava no pé da escada.  
-Está se abraçando a qualquer esperança na sua frente.-e Liana se foi, buscar Poti com Fuhrtio.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Uns momentos antes

-Eu sabia!-dizia Fuhrtio, ao ver o pequeno animal a sua frente virar uma simples silhueta naquela luz cegante. E crescia!

Logo a silhueta foi se definindo para uma feminina e a luz desaparecendo, para revelar uma bela mulher de longos cabelos loiros que voavam no ar, brilhando, e olhos bem verdes, assim como as folhas das árvores de Zefir.

-Eu sabia...-Fuhrtio caiu no chão, tendo estas palavras como suas últimas e a visão de sua amada Beatriz a sua derradeira.

-Fuhrtio!-Liana ainda chegou a tempo de ver Poti correndo para suas pernas e alma dos amantes se reencontrando perto do corpo inerte do grande cavaleiro.  
-Eu sabia que te encontraria, que um dia nossas almas se veriam...  
-Eu te procurei tanto meu amado! Mas tanto... Indo de corpo em corpo, através dos tempos...-dizia a menina de cabelos loiros.-Meu amado Dain, agora ficaremos juntos para a eternidade...  
-Sim! E espero que Lantis e Lucy também.

Ele sentiria falta de todos, mas Beatriz lhe aparecer, bem ali! Era bom demais, finalmente seu descanso eterno lhe havia sido concedido.

-Tudo dará certo pra os dois... Vamos...-ela lhe deu a mão.-Eles pelo ao menos serão felizes em vida, ainda! Vamos logo...  
-Sim!-Dain sorriu, se lembrando do próprio nome, se vendo com o amor de sua vida e morte.

E é graciosa tanto a quem na mira  
que dá dos olhos tal ternura ao seio,  
que entendê-la não pode o que a não sente.

E é como se em seus lábios fora ardente  
um espírito suave e de amor cheio  
que, sem dizê-lo, às almas diz: - Suspira.  
(Dante Alighieri)

E a sala ficou em silêncio.

Liana olhou o corpo sem vida, caído no chão, com um sorriso. Uma lágrima lhe rolou o rosto.

-Ah, grande cavaleiro! Sentirei saudades...-ela o olhou de novo.-Guarda!!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Não consigo...-Zenks sentou-se numa das poltronas no escritório de Lantis.-Não vem nada! Eu mesmo não sei se é ela, Lantis.  
-O medalhão é a minha prova...-o garoto declarou ao tio, olhando o quadro de seu pai, igual ao da Sala do Imperador.  
-Medalhão?  
-Sim, é uma jóia real, mas que misteriosamente apareceu no quarto de Lucy.  
-Acha que foi mágica ou algo assim?  
-Eu não sei e certas coisas são melhores serem deixadas no mistério. Só sei que ele me dá a confiança necessária de que é ela...  
-Só resta saber se os juízes da Competição aceitaram a tempo, lembre-se que seu casamento com Aristen é em um mês. Não podemos gastar tempo assim...-Águia comentou, pondo suas pernas no escabelo.  
-Isso é algo que não esqueço nunca.-declarou o rapaz, olhando a sacada e a chuva que a molhava. Pensou na segunda vez em que viu Lucy e descobriu que a amava, foi bem ali...-Nunca esqueço...

O silêncio tomou posse do escritório, até que o barulho da porta se abrindo o quebrou.

-Fuhrtio está morto.  
-Como!?-os três perguntaram a Liana, que parecia dar uma notícia bem alegre.  
-Ele se reuniu com a amada, Beatriz! Não é mesmo Poti!?-o animal pulava entre suas pernas.  
-Até ele pôde, então...-Lantis falou, voltando a olhar para a sacada.-Até ele...  
-Filho... Escuta, eu os ouvi conversando e ela o disse que você e Lucy ficariam juntos!  
-Legal...-ele fechou os olhos e então forçou um sorriso.-Então eu acho que vou ter que me matar com ela!  
-Lantis! Nunca mais diga isso, há jeitos melhores de se ser feliz! Escutou!?-Liana falou, alterada, enquanto Poti parava de pular e quase que parecia assentir.-Não é, Poti? Pára de sorrir Lantis! Isto que te disse é sério...  
-Eu tenho métodos de ser um pouco mais feliz, começando por te mandar tirar este cachorro do meu escritório! Isto é um ambiente de trabalho, respeite-o...  
-Isso não vai ficar assim...-Liana pegou a bicha no colo e saindo.-Vamos dar o troco nele, não é Poti?

Zenks e Águia olhou Lantis gargalhar de sua vitória contra o animal. Parecia até possuído.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dia Seguinte

Lucy caminhava pelo jardim, onde o conheceu. Havia evitado-o desde aquele horrível resultado da Competição. Como estaria? Feliz? Triste? Indo em frente? Ela não sabia... Como ela própria estava? Tudo ainda era irreal, e sua única chance, seu único plano... Era...

"Covarde... Fugir é covarde, eu sei, mas... Lantis!"-precisava dele, mas agora teria que ser de outra.

Sem notar já estava na Sala do Imperador, olhando os quadros lembrando dos beijos, do calor, da presença... Chegou a ter certeza de que ganharia, de que ficariam para sempre juntos.

"E nem mesmo entendi esta árvore genealógica direito..."-ela pegou no medalhão pendurado em seu pescoço. –QUEM ESTÁ AÍ!?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Makria, chegamos!-a menina acordou com a voz da velha amiga. Havia adormecido no meio dos planos de Aristen de fazer a vida do Imperador miserável. Eram até engraçados, porém arquitetados com tanto rancor de sua parte...-Não vejo a hora de ver meu futuro marido!  
-É...-ela estava ansiosa por ver outra pessoa. Tinha se preocupado tanto com a possibilidade de ganhar aquele torneio, pois aí teria que se casar com Lantis, amando outra pessoa. Mas logo vieram os boatos de seu envolvimento com Lady Lucy então sugeriria uma trégua: Ela continuaria Princesa, assim cumpriria a vontade dos falecidos pais. Ele imperaria sempre ouvindo os conselhos da Princesa. Uma união como o povo queria. E o resto o tempo diria. Mas graças aos céus que não ganhou, tirou terceiro. Se Aristen renunciasse, mesmo assim, não sobraria para ela. "Por que Aristen não faz como eu faria...? Coitada da garota..."

Essa opinião foi por causa de seu amado, que apoiava a felicidade do Imperador, logo torcia pela vitória de Lucy. Ele lhe havia comentado que Lucy não queria ser princesa, todos os seus desejos se resumiam em Lantis e ele próprio sentia algo bem parecido, quem quer que ganhasse o torneio não lhe importava, contanto que ficasse com o único amor de sua vida.

Makria olhou o palácio ao sair da carruagem. Na entrada estavam um dos Comandantes de Zefir, Ferio, e Zenks, um diplomata que representava Autozam.

-Meu palácio!-disse Aristen, orgulhosa.  
-Olá, Ladies!-Ferio cumprimentou junto com Zenks.  
-Olá, Cavaleiros...-respondeu Aristen, enquanto Makria somente sorriu.  
-Guarda, leve os pertences das Senhoritas para seus respectivos quartos... Eu tenho que ir, sinto muito...-Ferio falou e se foi, Aristen também, queria ver o que poderia mudar ali. Era lindo, sem dúvidas, sua sogra tinha um excelente gosto, mas uma esposa deve deixar o local ao gosto do casal, representando a união.  
-Quer dar um passeio, Lady Makria?-perguntou Zenks oferecendo sua mão.  
-Ficaria encantada!

Passearam até o jardim, em silêncio.

-Minha cunhada plantou mais flores, gostou?-ele perguntou, sorrindo calorosamente.  
-Sim... Mas não tenho ânimo para admirá-las...-a menina sentou-se na fonte, seguida de Zenks.  
-Acho que nem eu. Se dissesse que estou satisfeito com o resultado, seria um grande mentiroso.  
-Faço-as minhas exatas palavras...-ela olhou seu reflexo na água, a expressão era séria, mas se animou ao ver o rosto de Zenks logo atrás.  
-Lantis está um caco! Desde anteontem nos trancamos no escritório para pensar num jeito de provar que Lucy é a princesa... E algo me diz que é! Mas desistimos, não há como!  
-Nem com a ciência?  
-No que ajudaria a maldita ciência!? Mal sabemos sobre a tal... Quero dizer... Há dúvidas se sua mãe era Esmeralda ou Pérola!  
-Pérola? A tal irmã de Esmeralda?  
-Sim... Ela deixou um bilhete, falando da existência de um herdeiro. Nunca nos disse quem era! A tal profecia que fizeram diz que ela apareceria agora, mas como saberíamos quem era!? Fizemos a tal competição, mas provou-se ser uma espada de dois gumes. Lucy sem dúvidas é a princesa e Aristen foi quem ganhou!  
-Por que têm tanta certeza?  
-Porque tudo leva a ela. A verdade é que interpretamos a profecia erroneamente. Dizia que a princesa se casaria e assim Zefir poderia ser um só reino! Lantis se apaixonou por Lucy instantaneamente, como por mágica... E ainda dizem que um medalhão, que com certeza é de origem real, apareceu à noite na cama de Lucy...  
-Sem dúvidas parece apontar para ela...  
-Mas os juízes não aceitaram como prova. Temos pouco menos de um mês para provar, pois depois que Lantis se casar Lucy irá embora.  
-Olhe, não é uma das Guerreiras Mágicas?-Makria apontou para marine que ia de mãos dadas com Askot.  
-Sim, desde a competição estão de namoro. Ela preferiu não contar para Lucy, mas parece que já sabe.  
-Vamos falar com ela!-Makria o puxou pela mão.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sala do Imperador

-Perguntei quem está aí!!! Responda...-Lucy gritou, preparando-se para lançar uma rajada de energia que havia aprendido no treinamento...

Começou a ouvir mais vozes e passos, vinham lá de fora.

Caminhou até a porta para ver Marine e Askot passarem, conversando alegremente. Sabia do namoro, mas resolveu fingir, no fundo doía saber que as duas Guerreiras tinham alguém e ela perdeu o dela.

Também viu Lady Makria e o tio de Lantis chamando pelo casal a frente. Fechou o punho ao ver que os dois também estavam de mãos dadas. Ela então tinha também alguém...

"Eu sou a única sozinha aqui... Encara Lucy!" Virou-se para os quadros, sua única companhia naquela sala.

Logo ouviu outros sussurros... De repente conseguiu entender...

-O que faremos!?-uma voz feminina perguntava.  
-Eu não sei, mas a melhor saída será sacrificá-lo, assim não sofrerá como deverá.-o homem falava.

Lucy começou a rodar ao redor de si e era como se as paredes rodassem, e os rostos nos quadros também... Não se sentia tonta e sim carregada, para um outro lugar... Melhor! Para um outro tempo. Os rostos começaram a se fundir e as duas vozes passaram a ganhar rosto. A sala tinha menos quadros, o de Lantis desaparecera e encostado num canto estava um desconhecido. Abaixo o nome "Lantis".

"Este era o tio dele? Aquele que assumiria no lugar de Zagar." -pensou lembrando-se do que Fuhrtio, ou melhor Dain havia dito.

Virou-se para contemplar um homem, o do quadro, Lantis, segurando uma desconhecida pelo ombro.

-Eu não posso matar minha própria filha!-ela chorava, como se negando para si mesma...  
-Quer que a tragédia se repita!? Quer que nos matemos!? Ela irá sofrer, minha querida Pérola... Olhe-a, morrerá de tristeza, porque não vai ter pai. Nunca poderemos ficar juntos... E por causa dela nos encontraremos sempre, eu não irei querer minha filha longe de mim e então... O que faremos quando descobrirem nossa filha!?  
-O que farei quando descobrirem que estou grávida!?-ela gritava, Lantis a olhava impotente. Não tinha a frieza do Lantis atual, que quando tinha um problema tentava ficar quieto, fingir que está bem. Este demonstrava toda a sua dor.  
-Eu sei... Por isso temos que matá-la, antes que saia daí...-Pérola acariciou o ventre e olhou o amante. Parecia dizer para nem pensar naquela possibilidade.-Meu irmão morreu assim como a sua, pois estavam na mesma situação em que nos encontramos neste momento... Temos que matá-la e tentar falar com o povo; estão sensibilizados pela Grande Tragédia! Vamos falar e em quatro ou cinco anos estaremos juntos e poderemos ter um outro filho!

Pérola olhou Lantis nos olhos, como se considerasse a possibilidade e então parecia que o bebê a havia chutado, pois suas mãos pularam de onde estavam, na barriga, para dar um tapa no homem a sua frente.

-Insensível!-ele passou a mão no rosto, assistindo a bela garota de longos cabelos vermelhos flamejantes sair correndo pelos corredores do palácio.

Tudo voltou a rodar e Lucy viu muito acontecer... Pérola se matara deixando numa carta que sua herdeira estava bem protegida e não enfrentaria o que sua mãe e tia enfrentaram. Também viu Lantis partir no meio da noite, para tentar esquecer a Grande Tragédia. Mas ele não partiu para qualquer lugar e sim para a Terra, onde passou a criar a garota e viveu com uma mulher que lhe deu um filho. Com este voltou para ser diplomata.

Lucy observou a garota crescer, ir até o leito do pai, agonizante e ouvi-lo dizer que quando seus descendentes tivessem duas irmãs em que uma teria uma filha e a outra uma menina, a que tivesse uma filha deveria fugir para um local seguro... Pois um dia esta teria a descendente que seria a Princesa que uniria Zefir do norte com a do Sul, definitivamente.

A ruiva viu a bebê ser transportada para a Terra pela mãe e o pai, e muitos anos depois se casar com seu pai e ter a seus irmãos, e por fim ela, a princesa...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Lucy! Lucy!-a ruiva abriu os olhos, a vista, primeiro em embaçada, demorou a se acostumar com a luz. Estava ainda na Sala do Imperador e Zenks a sacudia.-Acorda, menina, Lucy!

Logo foi ajudada a se levantar por ele e contemplou os rostos aflitos de Marine, Askot e Makria.

-Você está bem, amiga?-perguntou a garota de cabelos azuis.-Estávamos passando e te ouvimos gritar, quando chegamos estava caída no chão.  
-Por sorte só ficou desacordada por um minuto ou dois...-Zenks respondeu a ajudando a se levantar.-Vai com cuidado ou terá vertigens.  
-Zenks foi meu professor de Biologia, escuta o que ele diz, Lady Lucy...-Makria comentou sorrindo.  
-É melhor eu ir trabalhar... Está melhor, Lady Lucy?-perguntou Askot.  
-Sim! Acho que agora tenho certeza de que sou a princesa!  
-COMO!?-os quatro perguntaram em uníssono.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Então é isso? A princesa é descendente de Lantis também?-perguntou Águia encostando-se à cadeira onde estava.  
-Sim! Tudo o que Lucy falou está certo... Lantis teve dois filhos, mas a garota, apesar de ser mais velha, apareceu do nada, ninguém a viu criança. E permita-me dizer que tinha cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos. Segundo os quadros que vi!-Zenks dizia animado. Liana parou de massagear os ombros do filho e ficou estática.  
-Então...-ela começou a dizer, tentando juntar as palavras certas.-Então como irá provar?  
-Eu não sei, o certo é que um medalhão e simples ilusões não funcionarão.-respondeu olhando pro sobrinho. Lantis, por sua vez, olhava o nada.  
-Do que adianta...-Águia começou a dizer com a voz vaga.-ter a resposta sem ter como responder?  
-E a mitocôndria?-Lantis perguntou, olhando o tio nos olhos.  
-Como?  
-A mitocôndria! Os genes!  
-O que é a mitocôndria?-perguntou Clef, que o tempo todo havia se mantido em silêncio.  
-É uma coisinha que quase que todas as células tem e que ajuda na respiração.  
-E o que ela tem a ver com genes?-Clef insistiu, observando o brilho nos olhos tanto de Lantis quanto de Zenks aumentar.  
-Ela carrega uma cópia exata do DNA da mãe de qualquer indivíduo, Lantis você é um gênio!  
-Mas em que nos ajudaria?-Águia olhou, tentando lembrar da parte da aula que assistira de Zenks.  
-Por causa da maldição das princesas de Zefir do Norte o gen da Princesa Pérola deve ter sido carregado por Lucy até os dias de hoje!  
-Foi o que perguntei... Com o que você compararia?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Fio de cabelo?-perguntou Marine, olhando a amiga ruiva, incrédula.  
-De quem seria?-perguntou Anne.  
-Só posso dizer que estava mexendo no medalhão e de repente ele abriu. Foi quando ou vi uma voz... Era uma mulher que disse que se chamava Pérola e que se eu tinha aberto o medalhão era porque eu tinha o fardo de ser a Rainha de Zefir do Norte e o jeito de eu provar quem eu era estava nesses fios de cabelo...  
-Nunca aceitariam... É verdade que a mitocôndria está aí, mas como provaria que esses fios são de Pérola?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Como provaria que é descendente de Pérola?-Liana perguntou a Zenks.  
-Através do medalhão!-Zenks falou.  
-Você diz ter na mitocôndria, assim como Lucy, os genes de Pérola...-Águia repetiu.-Mas o que o medalhão tem a ver?  
-Ele é uma jóia real... Mas só que de Zefir do Norte. Por isso nem Liana e nem Lantis sabiam de onde veio... Nele está uma prova que os juízes não recusarão!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O velho de longas barbas via Lucy novamente. Tinha um carisma incomparável com o de Aristen, mas a impossibilidade de a Princesa estar no Outro Mundo a descartou de cara.

-Senhor Juiz, trouxe aqui uma prova definitiva de que Lucy é a nossa Princesa...  
-Pois diga...  
-Lantis, antes de ir para fora de Zefir, teve um caso com a Princesa Pérola, irmão da Rainha Esmeralda. Deste caso eles tiveram uma filha, que, com a morte da mãe, Lantis levou para o Mundo Místico, onde ficaria bem escondida até pararem de procurar a Princesa. Esta filha é uma antecedente direta tanto minha, quanto de Lucy...  
-Baseando-se na árvore genealógica do Príncipe, eu não posso negar... Mas não tenho provas...  
-A mitocôndria carrega os genes da mãe de qualquer indivíduo, assim como da avó desta mãe e da tataravó...  
-Já ouvi falar e creio que tal afirmação se aplique a estes casos...  
-Minha mãe tinha uma irmã que desapareceu... Esta irmão foi para o Mundo Místico onde teve aquela que se tornou mãe de Lucy... Logo Lucy é minha prima...  
-Ou a Princesa é sua prima...  
-Bem, creio que sua afirmação seja uma hipótese, pois se a Princesa Pérola e suas descendentes tinham a maldição de ter filhas... Nossa antecedência por parte dela seria apenas de mulheres...  
-Bela hipótese, mas quero a prova...  
-Logo minha mitocôndria e a de Lucy carregam os genes que a mitocôndria de Pérola carregava...  
-E se isso for verdade... Não posso admitir como uma prova definitiva... Não há prova de que Pérola seja descendente direta nem de um nem de outro...  
-Creio que possa então reconhecer isto!-Zenks pegou o medalhão de Lucy.  
-O que faz com um tesouro real de Zefir do Norte!?  
-Olhe!-ele abriu e ali estava alguns fios de cabelo.-Se analisar o DNA do núcleo dessas células, verá que não tem nada a ver com o meu ou com o de Lucy. Não são de nossos pais ou algo próximo... Mas se olhar a mitocôndria... Será exatamente igual! Inclusive deve reconhecer o fato deste ser o medalhão que é passado de rainha em Rainha de Zefir do Norte e que não foi encontrado entre os pertences de Esmeralda. Mas apareceu misteriosamente na cama de Lucy, numa noite após um sonho...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Lantiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!-Lucy saiu da sala e correu para os braços de seu amado.  
-Lucy... Devo chamá-la de Vossa Alteza?-Zenks assentiu por trás da ruiva.  
-Então que o show prossiga!-disse Liana.-Devo mudar a data do Casamento!?  
-Claro que não!-disse o jovem.-Somente se quisesse antecipar...

E todos riram, com exceção de Lucy que não conseguia parar de chorar. Mas só que desta vez era felicidade.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Esta história termina com um "Felizes para Sempre" tanto para Anne, quanto para Marine que se casaram logo depois de Lucy, num casamento duplo. Com Ferio e Askot.

Também Zenks surpreendeu a todos quando voltou para Zefir de aliança no dedo, ao lado de Makria. Priscilla casou-se com seu amor de infância, Clef e Liana ficou pra madrinha da maioria dos casamentos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nova observava Lucy e Lantis se divertirem no jardim do palácio, que, inclusive, havia aumentado.

Estava morando ali desde que sua mãe havia brigado com ela, por ter desistido do Torneio. Liana a acolheu e desde então tanto ela quanto Lucy se tornaram suas filhas. Nova cuidava do jardim,, enquanto seus amiguinhos se divertiam com os de Askot. Também ajudava Caudina a cuidar do bebê, enquanto esta saía para um passeio romântico qualquer com Raffaga. Algo muuuuito comum. Principalmente agora que a mulher estava grávida...

Sentia-se alegre, por não se sentiria!? Porém é óbvio que acabou sozinha... Por mais que liana afirmasse que também estava com ela na situação, a mãe do Imperador já tinha tido sua cota de felicidade... Mesmo que Zubo tivesse morrido.

-BU!  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii!!!-ela gritou pulando e logo olhou para o "agressor" para contemplar um Águia muito risonho.  
-Hahahahahahaha!!! Você se assusta muito facilmente, Lady Nova!  
-Já lhe mandei não se dirigires a minha pessoa como "você"!  
-Tudo bem, Lady Nova... Mas "soubeeeeste" da última!?-ele falou em tom de fofoca, enfatizando a segunda pessoa bem sarcasticamente.  
-Não passo meu precioso tempo com a vida alheia!  
-Bem, eu passo! E soube que Geo vai se casar com Alcion, uma das que trabalham para Raffaga...  
-É, ela própria me contou, Senhor Águia.  
-Shiiii! É mesmo! Você vive na casa de Caudina, hehe.  
-Já te disse para que me trates como Tu!  
-És muito formal, Lady...  
-És um... Um malandro!  
-Muito obrigado, Lady...

Nova levantou e saiu, com Águia a perseguindo, atrás dos dois vinha Poti, que nunca ficaria perto de Lantis sozinho. Por mais defensores que a bicha tivesse, ela nunca conseguia vencer Lantis por muito tempo...

Quando a bicha finalmente chegou perto dos dois contemplou a cena com mudez.

Águia esperara Nova fazer a volta num dos infinitos corredores do palácio real para empurrá-la contra a parede e roubar-lhe um longo e apaixonado beijo.

Fazia tempo que cortejava a menina e esta nunca lhe dera muita atenção, talvez por isso se apaixonara perdidamente por Nova. E cada vez mais o jogo de gato e rato ficava divertido.

Nova estava quase que imóvel de início. Era seu primeiro beijo e não sabia o que fazer, o corpo de Águia apertava contra a parede, mas não o suficiente para impedir a fuga.

Fuga?

Não... Fuga não lhe passava pela mente. Sentimentos estranhos lhe havia apossado o corpo e de repente, a seu modo, começou a retribuir.

Nunca o odiou, mesmo com aquele grude do jovem quando estava em Zefir. E agora era como se o amasse, mais que com Lantis. Naquele momento notou que cresceu ouvindo tanto que iria se casar com Lantis que acabou acreditando e agora conhecia o verdadeiro amor.

E como era gostoso...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Será que Águia contou?-perguntou Lantis, segurando a mão da esposa.  
-Ele é corajoso... Se não tivesse palavras apelaria para outros modos...-Lucy falou, como que adivinhando.  
-É incrível que ele tenha esperado tanto!  
-É mesmo... Já notou que nós fomos quase que feitos um para o outro? Há anos atrás seu xará e antepassado previu nosso casamento!  
-É... Se sua família tinha a maldição de ter filhas, a nossa tinha a de se apaixonar e apaixonar você... E todos nós ficamos ainda esperando pelo dia em que aprovariam a união.  
-E a minha maldição foi quebrada por seu pai e tio, assim como a sua foi por mim!  
-Acho que eu não agüentaria esperar, como Lantis fez! O tempo de espera de uma semana foi quase insuportável após a Competição... Eu sentia como se estivesse te esperando por toda a minha vida!  
-Eu também...-trocaram um beijo enquanto, num dos corredores do palácio real, Poti assistia a Águia propor união eterna para Nova.

**FIM!**

_Anita_, 20/11/2002

**Notas da Autora:**

_Puxa!!! Vocês gostaram!?!?!? É que ninguém praticamente cobrou, apesar da longa espera, hehe, até parece que tirei do fic..._

_Alguém esperava que seria assim que eu provaria que Lucy era a Princesa? Quero dizer, alguém além das pessoas pra quem contei... Sim! Eu e minha boca... Gostaram da idéia!?^Eu pelo ao menos achei genial, hehehe!_

_Mandem mails para o meu anita_ e digam tudo o que acharam!!! Também visitem meu site para esse fic, novíssimos ou velhacos._

_Agradecimentos; Como sempre à Lucy-chan que foi a única que ficou no pé e que sem ela esse fic não estaria aqui. À Andrea Setsuna que foi quem pediu pra eu pôr o fim de cada personagem, espero que tenha gostado... À Vane, Hadrian Marius, Wlad, Fabíola Yume, Valis e outros que me hospedam, bejinhos!!! Por último a um crânio chamado Luis Rogério que é o maldito do professor de Biologia, minha matéria mais odiada, que me inspirou a provar desta maneira... Eu sei que ele nunca vai ler, mas se acontecer... Desculpa por lhe ter desejado a morte quando o outro de bio de outra escola morreu num acidente de carro... Meu único desejo é que ganhe na Loteria..._

_Sugestões: Além de visitar o meu Site... Visitem o dolls para montar bonequinhas eu montei mais de trinta já, eu amo fazer isso, se você for webmaster de lá, parabéns!!!  
_


End file.
